


Making Fen'Harel

by Live4h0y, superb_mediocrity



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6352438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live4h0y/pseuds/Live4h0y, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superb_mediocrity/pseuds/superb_mediocrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which Rihari Lavellan accidentally stumbles into Ancient Arlathan. Mistaken as a slave, she  desperately looks for a way back to her own time. Until she meets a familiar man.</p><p>Based off of Dragon Age: Inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She regretted ever slipping from her chamber during the night, she regretted going out to look at the Eluvian herself. Of course she knew, when she came out in some unfamiliar place that she was in a different time. Being misplaced in time leaves a strange feeling on one's skin. Tiny pinpricks from a change in atmosphere, undeniable to miss.

She was pacing around a storage room, hyperventilating, unsure of how to proceed. Her chest was tight, breaths coming in quick little puffs that somehow caused her chest to be even tighter. She pressed her hand to her chest in a futile attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Her head was fuzzy, thoughts bouncing off of every corner. How would she get back, how would she make this okay?

Or really, how would she survive? She wasn't an ancient elf. She didn't have magical powers or knowledge of this world. She didn't fit in, and everyone would notice. She was terrified, panicking, and her mind raced to find a solution. She had to find a way back to her own time, but without the help of anyone this time. She wasn't sure she could do it. 

This is just a bad dream, she told herself. She decided it had to be. Then remembered the sting of the slap across her face. 

"No.. please." She wasn't sure who she was calling to, only that she'd take whoever was listening if they'd help her. 

No one was listening.  
... 

30 minutes earlier:

She looked around dazed by what she saw, she was in a large dining area, elves were busy cleaning the large table in silence, with marks of June plastered on their faces. She scrunched her eyebrows together. There was a massive chandelier hanging above the table, illuminated by crystalline lights. Magic tingled on her skin, and flowed through the air like a tangible object.

Rough hands grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around. She jumped and let out a yelp when she was touched. 

"What are you doing here?" The Elven man asked. His long brown hair was pulled to the side with a braid that swung across his breast as he spoke. The bow on his back and dagger at his hip told Rihari that she should tread lightly.

"I don't know how I got here," she said honestly.

The man glared into her soul, his green eyes carefully calculating. "This is a castle for me." He examined her face carefully, noting the black marks of Dirthamen that framed her bright blue eyes. "Were you sent as a gift from Dirthamen?" 

"What? No." Rihari shook her head as she recoiled away from the man's hand that was reaching for the braid in her black hair. Her reflexive pull from him caused a scowl to cross the man's face. 

"Come." He yanked her along by the arm. She tried to pull herself free, and pushed at his hand with her own, but it was a futile attempt. She was afraid of what this man had planned. She was vulnerable, and had came unarmed; she was fair game. 

"Let go of me," she gathered the courage to say.

The man turned back to her, his face hot with anger. He reached back and slapped her across the face. "Don't disrespect me." Tears sprang to her eyes from the burn of her cheek. She reached up with the other hand and touched the spot tentatively.

He tugged her onwards, through a hallway and across a ballroom to a door. On the other side of the door was an eluvian. Walking briskly, the man yanked her forwards still, almost causing Rihari to lose her footing. Frightened and confused as she was, however, she kept her mouth shut for fear of the elf. 

Once they reached the Eluvian, he pulled her through the rippling glass swiftly. 

"Where are you taking me?" She must have been feeling brave today.

"Quiet," Tte man said gruffly. She obliged, and he pulled her onwards. 

Her surroundings were stunning; elves milled about the cobblestone pathways. With a gasp, she realized that she had seen this same area in the Between when she had gone with Morrigan, and then again by herself just a few minutes before. The scene now didn't even look like the same place. Magic tingled on her skin, giving her gooseflesh. The trees were bright green, winding up into the air; the colors so vibrant they left her breathless. 

Eventually, he pulled her through another eluvian, and she found herself in a different castle. The man tugged her onwards and through a small archway with elvhen writing over it. She attempted to quickly read the words that framed the arch, but she could only make out the word "secrets". The bulk of the man pulled her onwards into a living area. Plush chairs were arranged around a beautiful fireplace. A man sat in one, but he stood and smiled when he saw the others approach. 

"Ah, hello June!" The man smiled genuinely. His red silk robe shimmered in the light as he walked over. His long, black hair hung loose over his shoulders, swishing with every step. 

Rihari unconsciously furrowed her brows and looked at her captor. He released her arm and pushed her towards the other man. 

"This is yours. Must have snuck out, obviously took a wrong turn though, she ended up at my Temple," June stated. 

The man walked over carefully, lips pursed as he inspected Rihari with piercing black eyes. He rubbed the fabric of her collar between his fingers, inspecting her garments thoughtfully. 

"I can not say I recall seeing her before," he said at last, shaking his head, and giving her another look over, obviously taken aback by her clothes. "But clearly she belongs here." He motioned to her face.

"What's going on?" Rihari asked the man inspecting her. 

The man looked at her, dumbfounded by her speaking out. He retrieved his composure quickly and smiled cooly as he replied. "Don't play coy, dear," He said tentatively, rubbing his soft fingers down her cheek. She tried not to wince as his fingers crossed the reddened skin where June had struck her.

She snapped her mouth shut, sensing it was best to stay silent, but her breaths were coming a bit too fast--her nostrils flaring with each intake. Her face was burning, and she was confused, lost, and incredibly embarrassed. She wanted to pull away from his touch, but stood her ground. This was all too strange. She knew she was misplaced in time, but when?

Furthermore, was this man actually June? The June from Elven Legend? A God? She had never put much stock in the tales of the Gods, she wasn't even sure they existed. Now she was worried. She definitely didn't know how to survive here, if here was truly where she thought it was. 

June grunted and turned to leave. "Good day, Dirthamen." He turned back at the threshold of the door. "Maybe keep an eye on this one."

Now she was alone with Dirthamen. The God she had recieved a vallaslin for, but only for its physical properties, not because she had expected the Gods to be real. She stood stark still, afraid of what would come next. 

Finally the man clasped his hands together, making her jump. "Well, now," he cracked a smile that didnt reach his eye,. "I suppose I'll have to keep an eye on you." 

She said nothing, but met his gaze steadily, her breath still coming too quickly. Sweat beaded across her forehead as she waited for him to speak.

"Off with you." He waved her away. She turned to exit the room, and walked away swiftly. She didn't know where she was going but eventually she found a storage room full of strange fruits and plants of unknown origin. She started pacing uncontrollably, her breathing coming in quick recession. 

"What's happening?" She said aloud. The situation was mind boggling. She wasn't even sure how she had ended up here. One moment she was just walking in the Between-- admittably a horrible idea-- and then she was here. More concerning, if this could happen to her, couldn't it happen to anyone? Could people from the past become misplaced in time? Or did this have something to do with her mark?

She looked instinctively to her marked hand. She noticed then, that the mark no longer pulsed, it no longer itched around the edges, and she supposed that had something to do with there being no Breach. In fact, in this time, the Fade and the physical world were as one, Solas had told her that. She supposed that explained the strong tingle on her skin. She had been physically in the Fade once, a feat in her own time. It felt very similar to now. 

She whimpered. "No...please," she called into the abyss, wishing all of this would disappear. Wishing more than ever that she would have stayed in bed.

The sound of someone entering the room caused her to jump and reach instinctively for a bow that wasn't there. 

The woman that entered the room looked at her strangely. "Can't say I've seen you before," the woman said as she brushed past on some unknown mission. 

"I'm new here," Rihari said quickly, trying to fit in, looking over the woman quickly. Her face was marked with bright pearly vallaslin the same as her own. The pearly pink stood out against the woman's dark skin and curly, black hair. 

The woman stopped as she spoke and looked at her strangely, her dark eyebrows stitching together. "Where are you from?" 

What was the correct response? "Umm.." The elf waited for her reply patiently, after all she had forever. "Everywhere I suppose."

The woman laughed heartily, as if what Rihari had said was a grand jest. "You're a funny one," she said as she busied herself with putting foods in what could be assumed as their correct placement. 

The woman, later Rihari found out her name was Liara, led her to the servants housing. After being treated like a valued member of a government, Rihari was not so keen on sharing her space with so many people. 

She was offered a bed in the corner and gladly took it; curling in on herself as she tried to sleep. The small bed was little more than a cloth slung over straw on a frame, and the ratty blanket did little to comfort her. 

The next morning Liara helped her get around. She woke her early, before dawn. For a moment Rihari didn't know where she was, then rembered her situation and rolled begrudgingly from the bed. 

"First, your new clothes." Liara led her to a closet and fished out a few sets of ugly dresses. White with blue aprons, stained with random substances, and patched with mismatched cloth. Liara held them up to Rihari to judge the best fit. 

"This one." She handed her the smaller and uglier of the two, and turned her back so she could dress. Rihari grumbled as she changed into the ugly cloth. Lastly, she removed her gloves, then noticed the mark. They would notice and wonder how she had gotten it, but she could not wear her gloves all the time. 

Rihari wasn't sure she could trust Liara, but decided to try. "Hey, Liara," She called lightly. The woman turned and immediately noticed the mark. 

Her eyes widened. "What is that?" She asked carefully. 

Rihari struggled for the right words, but nothing that came to mind added up. "I need to keep it hidden." It was lucky that the woman didn't question her further, because Rihari didn't have any answers to give. 

"Yes, you do." Liara stepped forward, inspecting the mark carefully. "The Master would notice. Attention is not good." She said the last part warily, putting Rihari on edge. She didn't want to imagine what these people had been through. Liara touched the hand carefully, inspecting it. "I think I can minimize it with a spell. But it won't be permanent."

"We can try," Rihari responded, clearly afraid. Not only of the spell she would use, but of the situation entirely. 

Liara rubbed her hands carefully above the mark, concentrating hard on the fabric of her hand. She started whispering something, words that Rihari couldn't understand. The glow dulled to an almost absent green, but still noticeable. 

"Best I can do," Liara stated, reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a bandage and wrapped it around Rihari's hand. "That should do it. No one will wonder about the bandage."

"Thank you," Rihari said, inspecting the hand now wrapped in bandage. 

"Bah." The woman waved off her thanks. "It's what we do, watch out for each other." She smiled at her, and Rihari returned it. 

She spent her morning following Liara around. She mimicked her every move, unsure of what to do otherwise, and doing her best to not look out of place. 

Liara showed her how to stock the storage room, scrub the floors, clean off the table, wax the ballroom, and other such things in the days following her arrival. 

On the second day, she had followed Liara and a small group out to clean windows. When they arrived at the large glass eyes, Rihari realized that they were floating. The mansion was floating above the trees, and there was a village below. People milled about, farming, running rams, other things one may do in a village. 

"..Imagine instead, buildings among the clouds." She heard Solas's soft voice in her mind, and pictured herself back there. She was standing in the forest outside of Haven, eyes closed, imagining the things he was speaking of. 

Looking at it now, the imagery in her mind hadn't compared to what she saw now. Off in the distance she could see other buildings, but noticed that they weren't floating, they were interwoven in the large trees. Glass and crystal that glittered in the sun, seeming to reflect her amazement. 

Rihari had been trying desperately to not be noticed, and unwittingly had ignored her duty to get back home. She made a promise to herself to get back as soon as she could, as soon as she she could steal a moment alone, or get someone to help. Magic flowed in this time like the air itself, surely time travel wasn't such a stretch that none would believe her, but she wasn't sure yet, so she'd wait. 

On the third day of scrubbing floors and polishing crystal statues, she laid in bed and wondered how she would get back; if there even was a way back. Suddenly she missed her friends. She missed Cassandra and her accented sarcasm. She missed Varric and his jokes. Most of all she missed Solas. 

She thought of his smile and the feel of his lips against hers. She thought of the way they had danced at the Winter Palace, his hands daring to get a little too close to her behind. She thought of his eyes, looking into her own, so full of love. She thought of how much she loved him, and how she may never see him again. How she might not ever be able to fix the mess they had found themselves in, if she couldn't get back. 

She tried to stifle the sounds of her sniffles as she cried by holding the ratty blanket against her face. She hoped that none would hear her crying, but really, she didn't care if they did, she just wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after being displaced in time, Rihari had learned to keep her head down. To not be seen or noticed by any nobles. She had been assigned to kitchen duty, and thus her days consisted of preparing meals, stacking the produce that traders brought in, and cleaning dishes. She had met a few new elves, Gertira, Moria, and Mariala. They seemed nice, though she couldn't say they were friends; more like they were just people to occasionally chat with while they worked. 

She was searching through the pantry for a plant she was told to retrieve. She had learned what a few of them were by careful listening, but most were still a mystery. Liara swished into the room like fluid into a glass. Rihari had learned that her friend had been there the longest. The woman basically ran the servants quarters, and all the elves looked to her for answers. 

"There will be a party tonight." Liara said loudly, bringing silence over the room. "All of the Masters will be here." She looked around with a stern gaze, making eye contact with a few servants. "We must look and be at our best."

The silence in the room was suffocating, especially since Rihari had gotten used to the constant sound of chattering elves. Liara walked over to her happily. "Sometimes there are dances," She said with a smile. "Sometimes we get to dance as well." 

"The other Masters, yeah?" Rihari asked. Eventually, she gave up her search for the mystery plant and just grabbed a few. She brought them over to the counter and sat them down. 

"Oh yes." Liara said, leading her from the kitchen. "Sometimes the parties are pleasant, sometimes they end in bickering." She arched her eyebrows playfully. "Both are fun, if you ask me."

Rihari sighed. "Who are the other Masters?" She was being led upstairs, likely to the servants quarters. 

Liara stopped mid-step and looked at her like she'd said something funny. "Are you serious?"

"Very much so." Rihari stated. "Listen, Liara.." They entered the servants quarters, they were alone. "I'm... not from here."

"I know, but-"

"No." Rihari smiled sadly, she hoped that this would work. "I came from a different time."

Liara stated at her a moment, uncertain at what she meant. "That's ridiculous."

"No, Liara. Hear me out." Rihari pleaded. "I need help. I.. got misplaced in time. I don't know how, but I ended up here in ancient Arlathan of all places."

"What are you saying? You are from the future?" Liara cracked a grin. She had heard a few of Rihari's jokes in the past week, and this seemed like an elaborate hoax.

"This.." Rihari began laughing as well, noticing the ridiculousness of it all, how it must sound. She cleared her throat to stop her giggles. "This isn't a joke, I'm afraid. I really do need your help."

"How do you expect me to believe this?" Liara asked. 

Rihari searched her mind for a way to prove it, but in the end came up empty. "You just have to trust me."

Liara composed herself carefully. "Is that how you got the mark?" She gestured to her hand, the spell was wearing off and a light green glow could be seen. "Do we have those in the future?"

Rihari smiled sadly. The people had less then they did now, but she couldn't tell her that, she couldn't crush her hopes of a better future. "Can you help me, somehow?"

"I do not know of any information on time displacement, but I will look for some." Liara replied as she unwrapped Rihari's hand and inspected the mark.  "What does it do?" She nodded towards the anchor. 

"It closes rifts." Rihari said casually. 

"Rifts?" Liara concentrated on the mark, the green glow began to dissipate. 

Rihari realized her mistake. Speaking of the future meant speaking of her life, of the breach, the veil. All things that didnt exist here. When she dreamed here, her mind wondered into the Fade, she witnessed all kinds of things. Wisps led her to happy memories, the ones she liked to see, the ones that made her smile. 

"We should get back." Rihari said as she rewrapped her hand in binding. 

"Yes, we should," Liara replied, "but first the evening's gowns." She led her over to a closet and swung it open, pulling her inside as she did. Liara held up her hand, and orbs of light sprang to the ceiling. She illuminated the room with a gesture. 

She pulled out a few of the gowns. Blue silk, with no ugly apron or mismatched patches. Liara held them up to Rihari's body carefully, her dark eyes calculating which dress would fit best. "This one." She said handing one of the dresses to her. "Put it with your things."

Luckily, Liara did not question her anymore on the future. They chatted like normal as they worked. They helped arrange a table in the ballroom, and made sure all the statues were shining. The ballroom had already been waxed, the green floor gleamed under the light of a massive crystalline chandelier made of halla antlers. The lights there were not of fire, but of magic like the orbs she had seen earlier. 

Finally, Liara led the way back upstairs to get dressed for the evenings festivities. To say Rihari was nervous would be a large understatement. She had only met two of the Gods, but so far all she had gotten from them was a bruised cheek and fear. She wasn't prepared to see the rest. She hoped June wouldn't notice her either. 

"We must hurry! People will be arriving soon." Liara called to the others who were busying themselves with putting on their gowns and pulling up their hair in braids and fancy buns. 

Rihari slipped her gown on quickly. It was a bit too big in the chest area, revealing a little more cleavage than she would like, but it would have to do. Silver stones, like diamonds, clung to the "V" of the neckline, making the area all that more noticeable. She tried pinning the fabric back, but it was no use. She was out of time. 

She ran her fingers through her hair on the way out of the door and hoped that her appearance was acceptable. Liara grabbed her by the arm at the bottom of the stairs. 

"You will help me at the door. You aren't bad on the eyes."

Rihari gulped hard. She was planning to try and be invisible. Now she would be the first face the guests saw. Not exactly how she had planned to stay hidden.  No matter, they wouldn't know she was from the future, it would be impossible to tell as long as the mark did not begin to glow, and perhaps even then. 

They stood by the entrance way and greeted the patrons. Many nobles in fancy dress came; they reminded her of the people in Val Royeaux. The first of the Evanuris came ten minutes later. 

"Hello, madame Andruil." Liara curtsied. Rihari followed suit. The woman's red hair was pulled into a braid down the back of her velvet green dress. The gown fit her lean body snuggly, hugging her curves and raising her better features, her breasts for one. The Emerald green also made her eyes appear piercing, like they could see straight through whomever they landed on. 

"The party is being held in the ballroom tonight, my lady." Andruil nodded her head and left them alone. Rihari let out a breath she hadn't known she had been holding. 

Dirthamen appeared and greeted his twin brother Falon'Din. The elves had gotten that piece correct, they looked exactly alike, accept Falon'Din's hair had been chopped at the shoulder, and he had a scar on his left cheek. 

June approached with a woman on his arm. The woman's face was bright and happy, framed by her golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wore a white dress that seemed to make her all the more bright. 

"Master June, and madame Sylaise. Welcome!" They curtsied to the pair. June's eyes caught Rihari with remberance, but he held his tongue. "The party is being held in the ballroom this evening." 

As they left Rihari tried not to watch after them. Luckily they did not have time, other guests were arriving. 

Elgar'nan, the God of Vengeance came about laughing and smiling along side Ghilan'nain, the mother of the halla. Ghilan'nain appeared exactly how Rihari had imagined she would. Fair skin, blue eyes, blinding blonde hair pulled back in a low bun. Elgar'nan was a sight though. A lean man with short cropped brown hair, his brown eyes lit up everytime he spoke. He didn't look at all threatening. 

Next came Mythal, who strangely looked like a mother somehow. She had white hair and a soft face. Her black dress was simple and revealed nothing. She smiled to the two as she left. 

Liara looked around and sighed. "Fen'Harel is late. Not a surprise." Rihari's nerves were all but shot, and Liara could tell. "Please, I'll wait here for him. You go on and see if anyone needs any help in the kitchen, make sure no one breaks anything in the ballroom." 

"Okay. Thanks." Rihari took a few deep breaths before she crossed the room, and went up the stairs. Music played softly, and people chatted lightly. Occasionally someone laughed a bit too loud. She ducked into the kitchen quietly. 

"You there! Help with these drinks." An elf man handed her a platter with drinks on it. She walked back into the ballroom, holding the platter in one hand as she walked slowly. A couple of nobles took drinks, June grabbed one as she passed as well. He smiled as he took a sip, reminding her of her place. 

Behind her someone spoke loudly, "Ah hello, friend! We had wondered if you might come. Late as usual." A bought of laughter came after. 

"Ah, yes. I was a bit preoccupied." A familiar voice said back. She furrowed her brow. That sounded like.. she turned around quickly. A man with long black hair, pulled into a braid, and shaved on the sides came strutting in, though his back was turned to her, so she couldn't be sure. She casually walked in his direction as he spoke. She could see the tip of his ear, a piercing half way down the length of it. 

A little closer..

She could see a strong jawline, a crooked smile, piercing blue eyes. Her heart pounded in her ears as she saw his face. 

"Solas?" The word slipped past her lips before she could stop it.  Confusion heavy in her tone. The man turned his head to look at her, and indeed it was him. 

His eyes turned cold at the use of his name. "How do you know that name?"


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to stop in the moment. Her mind scrambled for the right words. Nothing could undo this slip of the tongue. Everyone in the ballroom was quiet. The music had stopped playing, there was no laughter or chatting. All eyes were on her. She swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. 

How was he here? This didn't make any sense. He was here, speaking with the Evanuris, he appeared to be one of them. His garment was very fine, velvet mostly, the inside of his coat was silk though, she  could see it shimmerimg now in the light of the magical orbs overhead. She tried to reason that it wasn't him, that it couldn't be him; though the jawbone necklace hanging over the neckline of his dark velvet robe confirmed that it was. 

"I.." she started, and he cocked his head a bit, awaiting her response patiently. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. She cleared her throat and stood up a little straighter. "I grew up in the same village as you." 

A smile spread across his lips. "Ah, I see." If he didn't believe her, she couldn't tell. "How is your mother, da'len?" He asked. 

Rihari was confused, he wouldn't have known her mother because her statement had been a lie. Her heart pounded. "I wouldn't know. I haven't been there in so long." 

He nodded lightly with a smile, before he turned away. He sat down at the end of the table. The room lightened up with chatter as he sat. The band began playing again, a cheery tune to get people dancing. Rihari tried to hide her embarrassment, but had a hard time. People continued to stare, to give her stern looks. A servant girl, stepping out of her boundaries and speaking to a God, a serious offense. 

She eavesdropped as Dirthamen apologized to Fen'Harel, saying he would "deal with her". The words sent a jolt of fear up her spine. Luckily, when she glanced over, Fen'Harel shook his head no. She continued to carry the platter of drinks about for a few minutes, before returning to the kitchen. She sat them down on the wooden counter a little too hard. 

"The food for the table is ready." Someone called across the kitchen. She had no intention of going back out there. Her mind was muddled, confused, wondering how any of this was possible. She couldn't come up with anything except that, Solas, her lover, was Fen'Harel. That thought brought her heart into her throat. 

She had thought they were together on the idea of the Gods, she had told him she didn't really put much stock into the tales, and he had agreed. Why would he do that? To hide his identity? That didnt make any sense. Even if he had said "Oh, I think the Gods are just as real as you and me" She never would have suspected it. But it had to be true, didn't it? Because there he was, a God himself. 

Before she could protest, an Elven woman shoved a plate of food in her hands and hurried her towards the door. She had no choice but to go back into the ballroom and face the music. Rihari held the bowl of mixed vegetables tightly as she followed the other servants to the table. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and when she glanced up on their way over Fen'Harel's eyes were on her. She hid her gaze, but he did not. Even as she sat the bowl down on the table, he kept his eyes carefully trained on her. 

She considered that he must know she was lying. That is the only reason he is staring. Of course he would know she was lying, he had grown up in the village. Rihari brought her eyes up once more. She watched the eyes of her future lover carefully as he sipped wine from a golden goblet. She saw the tempting, defiant look in his eyes. He definitely knew. 

She spent the rest of the evening avoiding the ballroom as well as she could. She helped wash dishes and sort the pantry. She mopped the floor of the kitchen and cleaned the stove. But eventually, someone handed her a bottle of wine and demanded she go to see if anyone needed a refill. She kept her gaze averted as she approached the table, but could feel his eyes on her, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. 

She held out the wine carefully at the head of the table beside Dirthamen. June tipped his goblet towards her and she filled it. He took a long drag before he grabbed Sylaise's hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. She laughed cheerfully as he spun her around. Fen'Harel tipped his empty glass in her direction as well, and she walked around to fill it. She poured only a couple of sips before he stopped her. He downed it in one motion, his eyes never leaving hers. 

Fen'Harel stood and slipped the bottle from her fingers. Her heart dropped to her belly with the thud of the bottle being set on the table. The man smirked, enjoying her discomfort. And clearly amused by the disaprooving looks of the room. He grabbed her hand, and she could feel all the eyes on her. She held her breath as he lifted her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss there. 

"Dance with me?" He asked. His eyes tempted her with a look; full of curiosity and desire. They wandered down to the neckline of her dress. She remembered that the dress was too big, that the neckline had revealed too much cleavage. She tried to breathe past the lump in her throat. Her mind wondered back to the night on the balcony at the Winter Palace and she tried to hide her smile. She nodded slowly, but could bring no words. 

He pulled her into the dance floor, and turned towards the band. "Play something more upbeat." He said to them, and they immediately kicked off with a new song. The music made her feel jolly; made her feet feel like dancing. Fen'Harel pulled her into a dance that was quick and upbeat. A dance that somehow her feet knew. He danced a little too close to her, making her heart beat faster and faster. 

When the song had finished he twirled her around, smiling. Then he applauded the band for a job well done. She took the opportunity to glance over to her Master, Dirthamen. He held a deep scowl on his face, as did many others. Some refused to watch the rebel dance with the serving girl, instead looking away or turning their attention to their glasses of wine or food.  

She swallowed hard, and started to head back to the table and apologize. She wanted to say it wasn't her fault. That her outburst had been an accident. Those thoughts were cut short as a hand closed around hers and pulled her back into a dance with the Dread Wolf. It felt so natural, his body against hers and their movements syncronized, that she almost forgot who she was dancing with.  

He pulled her in closer, for a slow dance. "You are not from my village." He whispered knowingly. 

Her heart hammered. Of course he knew, she had slipped up. A royal screw up. 

"I knew you'd catch that." She said truthfully. Somehow the truth relieved her. 

He smiled. "Who are you really?" The music picked up a bit and he twirled her around to keep up the image. 

"I'm just a serving girl." She replied, hopeful that he would drop it. He didn't. 

"Not so." He stated. "You would not have known my true name if you were 'just a serving girl'." A smirk crossed his lips. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but could not. How could she explain that she was in love with Solas, in the future. That she had fallen for him and had thought she'd known him, but apparently she did not. Luckily, she didn't get to speak.

"Don't say. Not here, there are ears everywhere." As the music died he held her at arms length and pressed a kiss to her cheek. It sent pangs of lust through her body, and she tried to squelch them. 

He must have sensed her unease. Or maybe he sensed her longing, because he smiled knowingly. "Thank you for the dance." 

He turned to leave, but turned back once more. "Dareth shiral, ina'lan'ehn asha."  
He said casually with a genuine smile, before turning and going back to the table. 

Her heart fluttered. Hearing the voice of her future lover call her pretty meant alot, even if this was somehow not the same man she had fell for. She tried to remind herself that this was a different time, a different situation. He was probably using her to gain attention. She couldn't be sure though. His glances to her exposed patch of breast had not gone unnoticed. Nor had his eyes wondering occasionally from her eyes to her lips, and everywhere else. 

She turned carefully and noted all of the eyes on her. Though she had not instigated the dance, she would be blamed. She dreaded what would come next. Would she be disgraced? Would Dirthamen punish her? How?

Her mind flopped between a thousand possibilities as she walked away from the ballroom. She headed for the servants quarters. She needed time to clear her mind, to decipher what all this meant. She needed time to decide what she wanted to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

Rihari sat in the dark, in the corner of the large closet that had earlier been filled with blue silk dresses, but now was mostly barren. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, making herself as small as possible. She closed her eyes and willed with all her power to go home. To be away from here, and back in her own time. When she opened them, only the darkness of the closet welcomed her. She sighed heavily and laid her head on her knees. 

Her mind reeled, Solas was Fen'Harel all this time? What did he hope to gain by their relationship? Maybe that's why he broke up with her, because he got all he needed from her? She had heard stories of Fen'Harel, and judging by how those at Court had treated him, they must carry an essence of truth. The man that had loved her so tenderly, and had laughed with her; the man who had kissed her with such longing and intensity, had all along been none other than a God. 

She couldn't figure out how to process it, how to describe how she felt. She felt betrayed, she felt a desire to hate him for his deceit. Yet, she found that ultimately she felt heartbroken, because no matter what he was or what he did, he would always be that man that had had trouble not kissing her in those first weeks after they met. He would always be the soft memories she had of him as they kissed, as they made love, as they loved so deeply. Ultimately, she would always love him for the memories she had of him. Even if he was this man now, that didnt mean that he was the same in the future. She hoped. 

Eventually, her tired eyes stayed shut, and her mind wandered into the Fade. A playful wisp danced around her happily, leading her to the village below the castle. From down there, the city looked truly astonishing. Mansions of crystal and glass, woven into the trees, and floating among the clouds. 

The wisp became agitated suddenly, moved by some unseen presence. Rihari could feel the presence as well, but could see no one yet. She ignored it and walked on. She urged the wisp to not worry and to carry her to what it wanted her to see. It obliged, but not as happily as before. 

She never made it to her destination. As they walked, she noticed a large black wolf on a hill nearby, it's many eyes glowing with intensity. The animal saw that it had been noticed and bolted towards her. 

Rihari was terrified, but rooted into place. As the beast got closer, her nerves began to fire and she turned to run. She pumped her legs as fast and hard as she could, sprinting away from the village. Running from her pursuer was pointless really, and deep down she knew it. She couldn't run faster than that massive beast; though the thought didn't really occur to her until she was being tackled to the ground. She cried out; blindly throwing her fists and beating the creature. She didn't even notice the wolf shifting into the image of a man as they tumbled. 

Suddenly, fire shot out of her hands. The man jumped back. "Calm down!" He grabbed her wrists and forced her to still. 

For a moment, she stared at her hands. How did she do that? She was no mage, she didn't have magical gifts. Then she slatted her eyes at the face that was so familiar. 

"Fenedhis, you scared me." Then she considered a moment. "How did you find me?"

Fen'Harel smiled, a big smile that she had never seen cross his beautiful face in the future. "None can hide from me here." He released her hands and offered his own to help her up. She ignored it and stood by herself, taking time to wipe the dust from her bottom and her legs as she did. 

"Now, down to business." He stated. "Where did you learn of my name?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at her feet. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She mumbled. 

"You can not know that." When she didn't answer he continued on, "You are not from my village.. I would remember such a pretty face." He smiled at her blush, but she kept her gaze tilted down. He tipped her chin up, so that she was looking at him. It was strange to her; he was the same man, yet so much younger and vibrant. "How do you know me?" He asked, searching her eyes. 

She sighed deeply. "It's complicated, yeah?" She said, turning her statement into a question. He smiled at her use of the word "yeah". He thought it was adorable, despite the situation. He had never been one ashamed to take serving girls, even his own. 

"Try me." He said softly, examining her face as she thought. He could see her working it out, conflicting with herself. 

"Fine, but I'm not crazy. Got it?"

He chuckled. "Yes, of course."

"I'm in love with you.. in the future, I mean." She waited for his laugh, and after a moment he did. 

He laughed heartily for a moment, then shook his head at her. He put his hands on his hips as he spoke. "Oh, you. The future, yes? That's ridiculous." 

She groaned in frustration. "No, listen.. we're in the middle of a war. We found an eluvian." Here she rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "And I was stupid enough to go exploring it alone. I don't know how I got here, but it happened somehow."

He pursed his lips. She believed this story clearly. Which meant one of two things, either she's crazy, or she's telling the truth. He thought she must be crazy, save one detail.. she knew his name. He decided to entertain her notion. "And we are in love there?"

She nodded softly. "Well, I am anyways." She looked away sadly. The village was so far away now, she didn't think she had ran that far, but maybe she had. It was the Fade, it was hard to tell what had been a moment ago. "You broke up with me." 

He puffed out a breath playfully. "Why would I do that?" He smiled as she blushed again. 

"I don't know." She tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. Tears burned behind her eyes, but she held them back. 

His eyes wandered down her body, she was no longer dressed in the evening's gown, but was dressed in leather armor, her boots were laced up to her knees. He couldnt deny that he found her even more attractive in this attire. She wore gloves that were also leather. A faint glow emanated from one hand, and caught his attention. He snatched the hand up and ripped the glove off. 

"What is this?" He marveled at the mark. 

"I touched some ancient elven orb, and it left this mark. We call it the Anchor." She replied. Suddenly she felt exhausted, and resigned to telling the truth. 

He furrowed his brow at her words. "Follow me." He turned to leave and she considered running, but only a moment. He turned back, his hands on his hips, and he sighed towards the heavens. "Pretty please?"

"Fine." She followed him as he led her through the village, the image began to change. Shifting into somewhere else subtly until they were somewhere else entirely. There was a castle in the trees, and he led her towards it. 

Inside the mansion, he led her through hallways and up stairs. She marveled at the amazing murals on the walls. An interesting technique had been used, much like the ones Solas from her time made, but these were not so melancholy. 

Eventually, he opened a door and pulled her into a large room. The ceiling was glass, and so was the far wall. It was above the clouds, and she could see the stars and the blue sky all at once, reflected by the Fade. She walked forward tentatively, inspecting the room carefully, and having a hard time keeping her eyes from looking upward. 

"Ahem." Solas coughed behind her. She turned and he held an orb in his hand. "Did it look something like this?" 

She furrowed her brow as she stepped forward, she reached out and rubbed her fingers along the grooves and ridges of the orb. "It was exactly like this." She said, remembering the few times she had laid eyes on the artifact. 

He hummed. "Very curious." He said softly. He wondered how everything came to be in the future, but didn't linger on the thought too much. Things change, so what. 

"I should get back.." Rihari said absently. "I'm asleep in a closet right now. Liara is probably searching everywhere for me."

He shook his head. "Nonsense, it has only been a few minutes."

She laughed. "The Fade makes no sense. How do you know that?"

"I'm have spent alot of time in the Fade."

"Yeah, I know." She smiled, the first genuine smile she had shown in the time she had been stuck here. "You're a total Fade nerd, yeah?"

He smiled playfully, but tisked as he wagged his finger. He walked closer to her, and she instinctively backed away. That was okay, he could chase her. She wasn't far from the glass wall, and jumped when the backs of her arms touched the cold glass. He was so close to her now, and she couldn't really complain. 

Their eyes locked and she tried not to feel the same way about him as she would about the man in her own time. They were the same, yet so very different. His braided hair was over his breast and she watched it as his chest rose with each breath, it looked so soft, she wanted to reach out and touch it. Furthermore, she wanted to reach out and touch his lips with her own, to rub her fingers across the soft skin on his face, but she resisted.. She noted the scar above his eye was absent as well, and reasoned that whatever must have caused the scar had not happened yet.

He put his hands flat against the glass on either side of her body, making her feel small. He brought his face closer to hers, and his lips brushed her cheek as he spoke. "You would not lie about such things, hmm?"

His breath tickled her ear as he spoke, and her breath caught in her throat. "No." She whispered. He could feel her longing, and he was certain she could feel his lust. He lingered a moment, enjoying her unease, her labored breath, and her desire for him. Or for the Solas she knew. 

Suddenly, he backed away, a smile on his lips. He was enjoying the moment, especially knowing that in another time he had been with this woman, and she had liked it. It was easy to tempt her, and fun as well. 

"I will find you later, ina'lan'ehn ." He smiled brightly. "Time to wake up."

Her eyes snapped open. They burned with the intensity of the darkness surrounding her. She groaned as she unfurled her body and stood. 

"Creators, what have I gotten myself into?" She shook her head as she searched the darkness for an answer that never came. 

............

Translation: 

ina'lan'ehn= gorgeous


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone who has read, liked, and commented on this story! I truly hope that it doesn't disappoint! Thank you all very much for your support!  
> \--Live4h0y

Solas sat on the edge of his bed. The morning sun shone through the glass overhead, welcoming the day. He balled the silken fabric in his hand as he thought. How exactly had she came in contact with the orb? And how had it even reacted to her? Better yet, how was she in love with him? He couldn't deny a certain connection he felt when with her. She made him slip up, she made his heart beat a little faster. She made him consider himself. She made him want to take her home with him, slip her out of those leathers and take her. 

He shook his head and dispelled the thought. He told himself to concentrate on finding a hole in her story, to find a way that she could be lying. He told himself he didn't have to justify it, that she was just crazy. But she knew his name, she knew about the orb..

He groaned in frustration. He couldn't believe her, it was a crazy notion, but she knew him. It was impossible. A trick. He decided it had to be. That was all there was to decide. He would avoid her, she was crazy. 

Even though he considered her to be a madwoman logically, he had still searched the Fade for her "portal to the future." So far he had found nothing.  
...

Rihari was shaken awake by Liara. 

"Time to get up, sleepy head!" She said when Rihari opened her eyes. "There's work to be done."

Rihari groaned and rolled over on her lumpy mattress, shoving her face down into the pillow. She could fall back asleep, almost did too, but Liara ripped the blankets from her body, exposing her to the cold. 

Rihari rolled out of bed quickly. "Hey!" She yelled playfully, before snatching the ratty blanket from Liara's hands. 

They got dressed quickly and headed down the stairs. Rihari rubbed sleep from her eyes as they walked. She started the day by washing the previous evening's dishes. As she washed them, she had time to consider.

She had not had time to think about the things that had happened in her dreams much. Now that she had time, she hoped that perhaps he would help her get back. She thought through the things he had said, revealing nothing though. Her mind continued to drift back to his lips on her cheek as he spoke, to the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Time and again she shoved her thoughts back on the task at hand, to no avail. Eventually, she gave in and let her mind wander to his breath tickling her ear as he spoke against her cheek. 

She sighed. This was not the time. Literally. 

As the day wore on, her mind became more and more distant with heartache and homesickness. Everytime she closed her eyes she could see the sunset off the balcony of her quarters in Skyhold. She could feel the warmth of it on her skin as it stretched down to kiss the snowcapped mountains. She could smell the snow and the fresh air, the soft smell of burning wood coming from the fireplace. 

Everytime she closed her eyes, she could feel Solas's arms around her, snuggling his face into her neck as they watched the sunset together. She could hear him singing softly, words in a tongue she couldn't understand, his lips brushing across the sensitive skin of her neck as he spoke. It all made sense now, his knowledge of the ancient elves, his attitude towards the current world, all of it. 

She had to get back. She decided that she had to try anyways. She fabricated a plan. A plan to sneak away during the night, to try and find her way back, it was worth a shot. She just had to find which eluvian to walk through and where to go, that's what had to happen, that's how she got here, it must be how she got back as well. 

Her mind made up, she tried to make the day go by as quickly as possible. She moved through chores far too quickly, pushing herself to stay busy so time would pass. Mariala attempted to talk with her, but Rihari found herself too distracted and the conversation was bleak. 

Eventually, down time came and she dragged herself up the stairs and into the servant's quarters. She flopped herself down on her bed a moment, ready to pass out. Then remembered she had to stay awake. She begrudgingly pulled herself from the mattress and changed into her night clothes, for illusion mostly. She didn't want anyone to know what she was up to, after all. 

After everyone was fast asleep, or so she hoped, she slipped quietly from bed and slipped into her clothes that she had appeared there in. Then she silently left the room and padded down the stairs. Everyone seemed to be asleep; the castle was silent. She rounded a corner and found Dirthamen speaking lowly with Andruil. She pulled back quickly. She would have to find her way around. Her mind worked furiously to think of a way out. She looked around, there was no other way there. 

Unfortunately, time ran short. She heard footsteps coming her way. She looked around quickly for somewhere to hide, and saw only an arm chair. Quickly, she ran and  squatted down behind it. She held her breath as they passed, still mumbling quietly to one another. She watched their backs as Dirthamen held the door to his study open for her. Then he disappeared behind it as well. 

She let out her breath and rose from her hiding spot. Quickly, she crossed the room and peeked around the corner again, in case any others may be waiting to catch her. No one was there. 

She walked on silently. She found the Eluvian exactly where she rembered it to be. She passed through the glass easily, and walked with confidence on the paved path. Even though she wasn't sure where she was going, Rihari was just content with the fact that she was getting away. For a moment she halted her stride and looked back, panicking. She had no weapon, what if she was attacked? Then she remembered the fire that had shot from her hands in her dreams and wondered if they would come here as well. 

She looked to her hands. She willed fire to form, and a little poof of flame formed on the palm of her hand. She almost jumped out of her skin, it was so strange. She threw her hand down and walked on. She hoped that no one attacked, she also hoped she wasn't noticed to be missing. 

She was not so lucky. 

She walked onwards a few moments, trying to remember where she had came from. Trying to remember the correct turns to make, but she could not. She had been afraid when June had dragged her through this area before, and thus had not been keeping up with directions. She furrowed her brow in frustration. Suddenly anger boiled under her skin, this wasn't fair. This wasn't okay. She was the Inquisitor, the savior of Thedas, but here she was little more than a servant. It was beyond frustrating. 

She stomped on, fire burning under her skin, giving her anger a new intensity. She turned a corner on the path quickly, and ran into someone. They collided hard enough to knock her back a few steps. She looked up to see the one who crossed her path. When her eyes came up to see his face, the flames of her anger dissapated. 

"What are you doing?" Solas asked her with accusing eyes. 

"Going home. Or trying." 

He arched his eyebrow questioningly. "Dirthamen's Temple is that way." He nodded back the way she had came. 

"No. I'm not going back there." She stated, and realized that it was true. She had no intention of returning there, even if she couldn't find her way home. 

"No? Where will you go then?" He asked.

"Back to the present." She started walking again, dedicated to her mission. Fen'Harel followed. 

"Do you know where you are going?" He asked pointedly.

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'm a time travel professional." Rihari said sarcastically. He chuckled softly, but saw she was still dedicated to her action. 

"No. You do not." He grabbed her arm, pulling her to a stop. 

"Let go of me." She pulled her arm from his grasp, something she would never do in the future, but she was angry. She had to get back and this was wasting her time. 

He licked his lips before he spoke. "You don't understand." She started off again, and again he grabbed her, pulling her back to a stop. "There's no way back." He said. 

"You're lying." She spat. "There has to be a way back, because there was a way here."

"No. I have looked for the way back, and have found nothing yet."

She looked at him questioningly. "You looked for a way back? Why?" His confession was good at first glance, but then she thought that the Trickster God finding a portal to the future would not be good. 

"Curiosity mostly." He stated. Though they were alone, he looked around for eavesdroppers. Rihari did as well, but had only seen a few elves milling about as she had walked, and they had seemed to be headed home. 

"We should not talk here." He said. "Come." He started walking and she had no choice but to follow. They didn't walk far before he pulled her through an eluvian and into the temple they had visited in her dream. He walked swiftly across the large room they found themselves in and opened a door on the far end. She walked through and he closed it behind her. 

This room was comfortable and warm, not what she had expected to find. There was a fluffy couch seated in front of the hearth, a few bookshelves full of books, a desk at the back of the room held some artifact with paper documents strewn around it. The most spectacular was the ceiling, a big rotunda, completely painted in what appeared to be the life story of a wolf pup, which she realized must be about Solas, the sad blue eyes gave him away. 

"I have searched the Fade for a way to the future." He said, pulling her attention away from the room. He sat on the couch, looking into the flames, his fur pelt was draped over the back of the couch, along with his robe. For a moment she was afraid he would be naked on the other side of the couch, but he was not. He was dressed in simple attire, much like what he wore around Skyhold, only black and smooth.

"And found nothing?" She asked as she rounded the couch. She remained standing until he patted the cushion, granting her permission to sit.

"Not even a whisper." They watched the fire dance in the fireplace a few moments. 

She sighed heavily. "I think I'm stuck here. Doomed to be a slave forever."

He looked at her curiously. "A slave. Interesting word choice."

"That's what we are, yeah? Slaves. We've no option to not work, or to not serve. We arent treated as equals.. That's a slave." She curled her nose. 

He stayed silent. He had not thought of it, most of the elves under his care were not so much slaves as willing participants. They had asked to serve him here, though whether that request came from fear or respect, he did not know. Her words made him consider it. 

He had told himself earlier that he would stay away from her, and then he had invited her over? Here they were in his study, alone. It was enough of a notion to gnaw at him. He had wanted her alone, and here she was. Completely trusting in him to not to not take advantage, to not seduce her into his bed. 

"What is it like in the future?" His curiosity got the best of him.

"It's different.." she stated, she didn't wish to reveal too much. She wasn't sure what it would cause of he knew everything. "I'm the leader of a powerful organization that is fighting against this Corypheus who threatens the world."

"What is it called?"

"The Inquisition." She replied. 

He scooted a little bit closer to her, intrigued. He was starting to believe her tale, whether he wanted to or not. 

"Fascinating. And this Corypheus threatens the world? Why not strike him down?"

"He's very powerful. I can't just strike him down." She said sadly. 

"But I am there, yes? Why don't I strike him down? Surely I would be powerful enough."

"I don't know, Solas." She met his eyes. The fire danced in his pupils playfully. 

He was caught in her gaze. Never before had he been caught up by a woman so much as he had been by her right then. Any other time he would have slapped that name from her mouth. However, there was something in the way she said it. Something about the way her eyes held his that was so comfortable and familiar. Her stunning blue eyes gleamed in the light of the fire, and he couldn't take his eyes off of them. 

She turned her gaze away, looking into the burning flames. She sighed sadly. "I can't go back there. I'm so lost." 

He thought through it quickly. He didn't want her to go back to Dirthamen either. He wanted her to stay here forever in his sight, but at the moment it would be suspicious, and wrong. It would appear as a kidnapping, or he would appear a thief. 

"You must go back. For now." She was already shaking her head no. Tears welled up behind her eyes and she tried to hold them back.

"I want to go home." She whimpered, as the tears slipped past her eyelids and slithered down her cheeks. The trails they left shone in the dim light, causing Solas's heart to squeeze. 

He couldn't help but reach for her. He tried to resist, but could not. His hands came in contact with her shoulders, pulling her into his embrace. She folded into him, crying softly into his chest. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through her black hair, and down her back. The sound of her crying was heartbreaking, and he found himself wondering how she must feel to suddenly be lost in a different time. Surely terrified. She had been trying to get by, until she had seen him, and he was familiar. He was the only familiar thing she knew here. 

After awhile she quieted. She breathed in slowly to calm herself, breathing deeply the smell of him, a smell so familiar. It gave her the illusion that she could be at home now, wrapped in his arms. When she closed her eyes she could see the sunset off of her balcony, just as before.

She sat up slowly. "Ir abelas." She said softly, her voice hoarse with tears. Somehow, even though her face was streaked with tears, her cheeks red, her eyes puffy, no one had ever been more beautiful.

He felt his hand pulling to her face, saw it embracing her cheek. He protested the motion, but his hand did it regardless. He sighed sadly when his hand touched her cheek, finding that he was destined to be intertwined with this beautiful woman.

She rested her cheek comfortably against his hand. She closed her eyes, welcoming the warmth of his skin, the comfort of his care. His thumb rubbed slowly across the soft skin of her cheek, crossing the stitches of Dirthamen's vallaslin. She felt him shifting, and opened her eyes just in time to find his lips placed on hers. Excitement jolted through her body with the idea of it all, with the familiarity of his taste, with the warmth of his lips. 

His lips danced against her own, pressing aginst them softly at first, unsure. She tugged at his bottom lip with her own, sucking it into her mouth softly, and rubbing her tongue along the length of it.  Slowly, his kiss became more wanting as his tongue begged entry to her mouth. When she allowed it, he sucked her bottom lip in between his teeth. He nibbled it softly a moment before letting go and backing away from her lips. 

She opened her eyes to see him looking conflicted. She moved in closer, rubbing her hand down his cheek as she planted her lips back on his. He returned the kiss a moment before tilting his head down, breaking the kiss for good. She rested her cheek against his. 

"My apologies." He said softly before looking up to her sadly. If she had to go back, he couldn't be involved with her. He didn't need that heartache. Also, she was in love with him in the future, and it felt wrong to take advantage of her. He questioned why she brought out his morality, but couldn't focus. All he could focus on was the smile as it fell from her face. He wanted to scoop it up and put it back, to keep her from ever looking sad again. 

She shook her head as a smile crept across her lips. "You are the most frustrating man in the universe." She laughed, and he didn't get the reference of course. 

"We should get you back. For now." He offered his hand to help her up, and as a sign of trust. 

She looked at his hand a long second before she reached out and took it. A small smile tugged at his lips as he pulled her from the couch, and she found that maybe Fen'Harel hadn't been so bad. Maybe this younger Solas was not so different from the one she knew after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Fen'Harel walked with purpose toward a temple in the Fade. It was well hidden, but he knew the way. He strode through the large wooden doors confidently, and walked through the empty altar room, elves no longer served here. He turned on his heel and entered the dining room through an archway to his right. 

The elves there looked at him with welcoming eyes, yet said nothing. The Forgotten Ones. He swallowed hard as he walked over and sat in the nearest empty chair. The elders looked at him, waiting for him to speak. 

"Greetings." He nodded to the Elders. 

"What brings you here, Dread Wolf?" The man at the head of the table asked. He squinted his eyes as he took a bite of fresh bread. 

"I have heard tales of a portal to another time." He stated. "I wonder if you may know of it?" 

The man at the head of the table sat down his bread. He shook his head no, then looked to his comrades. The man to his right shook his head as well, as did the man seated beside him. The woman that sat on the left side of the head, nodded however. 

"Aye, I have heard tales." She said. 

"But do not know where it lies?" Solas asked. 

"Yes.. and no." She took a deep breath. "It is not so easy to find. It can only be found by those who seek it in the right way."

Solas canted his head. "What does that mean exactly?"

"'Tis only a tale, Dreaded Wolf." The old woman said carefully. "I would not put much stock into the whispers of legend." 

He wouldn't betray why he needed the information. It would bring them interest, and while he could walk here among the Forgotten Ones, and the Evanuris respectively, he did not wish to have the two intertwined, it would not end well. He was only welcome here because he was invited, because of his deceitful and cruel nature. 

The Forgotten Ones stayed away from the Elves, hidden in a far corner of the Fade. They laughed at the misfortune of the elves. Often times, they caused the misfortune themselves. They were cruel, but useful for their knowledge. That is why Solas had accepted their invitation. 

He thought carefully before speaking. "If one were to look for it.. where would they start?" 

The old woman pursed her lips. "It is said the portal can be found in the Fade. It is through a ripple in the fabric of the world that one would travel through time. Though I am not certain where one would start precisely." Her voice turned grave "Be warned, Wolf, there is a price. There are considerations one should take before seeking it. One should be aware that to travel, there is a price of life. A being can not exist in both realms. Similarly, a being can not duplicate in one realm. For one to live, one must die." 

Solas thought the journey here had been mostly fruitless. He had hoped they might have the information he needed, and all they had were tales. No, not even that. They had tales of tales, probably misinterpreted and mistold a thousand times. If they didn't know where it was or how to find it, who would?

"Thank you, hahren." He said to the woman with a nod. "I should go." He stood and the chair screamed across the wooden floor as he did. He internally winced at his nervous behavior. He shoved his anxiety from his mind, and bowed his head lightly "Dareth shiral."

"Dareth shiral, Fen'Harel." The man at the head of the table said. Then. "If you find what you search for.. please do share." The man smiled wickedly and Solas returned a small smile. 

"Of course." He said as he exited the room, though he had no intention of doing so. Once outside the temple he concentrated on waking up, he pulled his focus towards his body, and could feel the warmth of body heat under his blanket. He could feel the sun on his face..

He opened his eyes and rolled out of bed. He padded over to the closet, but as he was reaching for clothes he saw smoke rising from the ground below his temple. He walked over the glass carefully and looked down. He couldn't make out much, but a small village in the distance was on fire. He turned away from the scene and back to his wardrobe. There was a knock on the door, and he grunted to let the visitor know they may enter. 

An Elven woman opened the door and stepped in, she averted her eyes from him since he was only in his bedcloth. He held no shame, however, and trotted over to her. 

"Speak." He said, clearly agitated. He had made little leeway in his search for a way to the future, and it showed in the deep scowl etched across his features.  

"There is a.. uh.. village. Th-that needs help. They called for you, sent a messager." The woman stammered nervously. 

"That village, perhaps?" He nodded towards the window and the woman looked briefly before nodding. 

"Yes ser." She averted her gaze again and he rolled his eyes. 

"Leave me." He grumbled as he walked back over to the wardrobe. The girl nodded and left quickly. He dressed in a rush, in armor as he imagined the fire was caused by accident. He padded down the stairs quickly. On exiting the temple he shifted into the form of a wolf and ran towards the smoke. It only take minutes before he arrived.

When he entered the village the people cheered for him. He trotted to the center of the gathered elves before shifting back into a man. An elf man ran to him frantically. 

"There is a great beast, ser. It has attacked our village." 

He only nodded as he listened to the man tell him of the beast. 

".. it's just a bad spirit we think." The man scrunched his nose at the thought, then slapped his smile back on and beamed it at Fen'Harel. "We are so glad you came, you will save us!" The man said gleefully.

Fen'Harel  looked at the man with cold eyes. "When did I say I would save you?" He said. 

The village people quieted as the words left his lips. Their silence pulled a smirk to his lips, and he basked in it a moment before he turned to take his leave.

"Wait ser! Please help us." Said a small voice. He turned back to say no. To say he had better things to do, but upon seeing the small boy that chased after him, a rag toy clutched in one hand, he sighed deeply. 

"Okay." Fen'Harel said. "Where is this beast?"

The battle was a hard one. The evil spirit had charged into the village, like a dark storm cloud. Lightening spewed from its formless body, illuminating the blackness of the creature, making it transparent for a moment as the flash lit up the town. The hunters and warriors were the front line, they attacked as they could, and Fen'Harel fought beside them somewhat. He knew he could not slay the beast alone. The battle wore on, but they could not weaken the beast. 

The beast had killed all but the children, despite the long battle. The young had been hidden in the building on the far exterior of the village. Fen'Harel was ready to fold, exhausted and bloody, covered in dust and grime, but he fought anyways. 

The spirit charged for the building, though it moved slowly enough that Fen'Harel had time to consider. An idea occurred to him suddenly from left field, and he snatched it up and put it into action. He ran and retrieved a bow from one of the dead. He took a lone arrow from the man and whispered soft words to it as he ran his fingers down the length of it. The arrow was then balanced on the string of the bow, and when he shot the arrow, he shot it straight into the sky.

The wicked spirit turned it's attention to him, it's formless body churning with anger as it headed his way. Quickly, he threw a barrage of energy at the beast, but it did little to slow it. Lightening struck the ground around him, but he stood his ground. The creature inched forwards, teasing it's prey before it would devour it. As it reached Fen'Harel, the enchanted arrow fell from the sky with such a force that when it struck the spirit, it killed it instantly. 

The image of the formless monstrosity seemed to be blown away with the wind. Only the arrow remained, stuck in the hard dirt below. 

The children mourned the death of their parents and their elders, but they gave thanks to Fen'Harel, and pledged allegiance to him. He left abruptly, headed back to his castle for a bath and some rest. 

He had planned to see the Elven girl today. He had a plan to get her, to have her in his own castle and be able to learn more from her. Not only about the future, he hoped, though that was the biggest motivation. It had been his plan for the day, but now the day was ending. The sun was setting low, casting shades of yellow and red across the tired landscape. 

Once inside the temple he headed for the washroom. He had the tub filled with water, then warmed it with the use of fire. He stripped from his bloody leathers, and examined his body in the mirror, searching for any cuts or scrapes, but found none. He unbraided his hair in a swift motion, and slipped into the warm water with a sigh. 

After the bath he padded to his bed chamber naked and laid on the bed. He was exhausted, ready to fall asleep, but then his stomach rumbled loudly. He groaned, annoyed by the waste of the day and by yhe ache in his belly. He called for food by yelling his request to whoever may be nearby. Some time later a servant brought a stew and cold glass of water, but he was already asleep on top of the bedding. Naked and sprawled out. 

The serving girl laid the plate of food down on the end table. Her eyes looked over the man's body without restraint, before smirking as she left the room. 

The story would be told a thousand times, and stretched into only his snide comment and action of shooting the arrow into the sky. They would forget that he had helped, that he had fought alongside the hunters and warriors. They would forget everything that he would do for the people.

...

Rihari woke early, all on her own and rose from her lumpy straw mattress. She stretched her arms above her head and sighed with pleasure when her back popped. Carefully, she stood and padded across the still dark servants quarters. She retrieved her dress and slipped into it quickly. Then she headed down the stairs and slipped into the kitchen.

Liara was already there along with another elven man named Torah. They were in somewhat of a romantic relationship, sometimes sneaking away to kiss in the small hours of the morning. Rihari didn't see whatever it was that Liara was attracted to in the man. He had big brown eyes that were over analyzing, constantly moving and taking in everything. His nose was small, and he had chubby cheeks. She supposed that the man may be very polite, she didn't know though and it didn't matter. 

Liara looked at Rihari strangely, wondering what could have roused her from sleep. What force had caused the girl to wake so early? "What is it? Why are you up?"

Rihari shrugged. "I don't know. I just woke up and couldn't sleep anynore."

"Well." Liara walked over and took Rihari's hand in her own, lessening the glow of the anchor. "You should be more careful. Someone might notice." She whispered. 

"Ir abelas, mamae." Rihari joked.

Liara playfully shoved her shoulder before turning her attention back to Torah. Rihari decided to start in on the days chores and retrieved the broom from its hiding place in the corner. She swept the kitchen meaningfully, and threw away the dust she gathered from the floor. Then she entered the dining room right outside the kitchen and swept under the table and chairs. After sweeping, she polished the dining table and dusted off the decorations in the room. 

She had settled in to cleaning, when she heard Dirthamen speak to her. She hadn't heard what he said, she had been too focused on the task at hand. Now she looked at him strangely, an unsure look on her face. 

"Ir abelas. I'm afraid I didn't hear you, master." She said, diverting her eyes. 

"I said that you are needed elsewhere." He repeated. Rihari swallowed hard, and slipped the dusting rag into her pocket before following Dirthamen from the room and down the stairs. He led her to his study, the room where she had first met him, and opened the door for her. She entered and waited while he closed the door. 

Then he led her over to another door on the far wall, and opened it as well. A smiling face greeted her on the other side. And the sight of it made her heart flutter.  There was also a rectangular table with a map of Thedas, though the places were named differently. A war room. 

"My friend," Dirthamen greeted Fen'Harel brightly.  "Is this the servant you request in exchange?" He motioned to her. 

Fen'Harel smiled brightly at her, his long hair was pulled back in a coil of braids, tied off at the back of his skull with other, thinner braids. A few of the locks hung over his shoulder, rising with every breath. And she noted the small animal skull rooted to the front of his hair and hanging down a small bit of his forehead. A strange decoration, she wondered what the skull was from.

"Indeed it is." His look was not exactly a look of fondness as much as it was a look of lustrous intentions, it made her skin crawl. 

"Thank you for your.. knowledge." Dirthamen said as he abandoned Rihari beside the door and walked over to shake Fen'Harel's hand. They grasped each other by the forearm, a traditional handshake of trust. 

"Thank you for the girl." Fen'Harel walked over carefully, stopping only a moment to examine her before he opened the door for her. "Dareth shiral, lethallin." Dirthamen returned the farewell as the door was shut. 

Fen'Harel turned his eyes on her, they slid down her body, noting her curves and the outline of her breasts. "We meet again, ina'lan'ehn" He grinned, and turned to leave. 

She watched his back as he walked away, confused by the whole ordeal. She concentrated on the curve of his back. Watched the muscles in his thighs flexed as he walked, moving under the light leather armor he wore smoothly. 

When she didn't follow, he came back and grabbed her by the hand softly, catching her attention with the touch of his hand. He pulled at her gently, "Garas." 

And so she let herself be pulled along by the Dread Wolf, all the while wondering what came next, where was he taking her, and as always, how would she get back home.

.......

Translations:  
Dareth shiral- safe journey.  
Garas- come  
ina'lan'ehn- beautiful, gorgeous.  
Hahren- elder, someone respected.

Battle based off this tale:  
THE SLOW ARROW-  
http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Fen'Harel


	7. Chapter 7

***NSFW***

 

He stood in his chambers, looking out over the vast landscape. His mind was all over the place; going from everything is going to be okay, all the way over to what in the world have I done. He had brought the serving girl here, he had believed her story and had found that he cared for her. Why though? That was the question. What about this girl made him drop his gaurd? What about her was it, that had brought them here? Because it was her that made it all happen, it was all her. 

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, trying to press the thoughts of her from his mind. The feel of the glass against his skin, however, only reminded him of their moment in the Fade. His body tingled with longing. They had been so close he could almost hear her heart fluttering around inside it's cage. 

He closed his eyes when he remembered the kiss. Her lips had been so soft against his own. The way she had pulled at his bottom lip and ran her tongue along it had driven him mad. He had wanted to take her right there, to pull her into his chambers and strip her leathers off, to run his fingers down her body, leaving a trail of magical enchantment that would make her arch her back and beg for more. 

He wouldn't give it to her, oh no, not right then. He would smile, maybe even press his length against her folds, teasing her wet vagina with his pulsing shaft. Maybe she would reach down, try to guide him inside, but he wouldn't let her. He'd take her hands, hold them down above her head. He'd kiss her lips, and slip his tongue into her mouth, teasing her until she was begging for him. 

He opened his eyes and sighed against the glass, leaving a small circle of moisture on the glass. He watched it as it dissapated and then was replaced with a new circle. He tried to squelch the ache between his legs. He tried to remind himself that he needed to have more control than that, but the wolf in him was hungry. It was never satisfied, and more often than not his want was bigger than his need. 

He wasn't one to wait for the things he wanted either. He took what he wanted when he wanted it, and he would do the same here. 

...

The room she had recieved was marvelous. The hues of gold and purple made her feel like royalty. The bed was so big, she was certain that she had never seen one so large, not even when she had been at the Winter Palace. The bedding was silky and plush, a royal purple with flecks of gold in the fabric. She tried to pick one out, but would never admit that to anyone. 

Rihari was overwhelmed. Everything was just insane. Her very being her was insane. This should have never happened. Being sent through time wasn't impossible, she knew that. She just wished that this time she knew how it had came to be. She had concluded that it had definitely been an accident. Maybe a tear in the veil. Maybe the Breach. She couldn't be sure what had allowed her to do this. 

She wondered how long it had been in her own time. Had any time passed? Were her friends looking for her right now?

The thoughts slung the smile on her face across the room like a deflated balloon. She sat down hard on the soft matress, her eyes closed. She wondered what she was doing. She had kissed Fen'Harel, or Solas, or whoever. She had treated him like he was the man she knew in her own time. Even more insane than that, he had believed her tale of time travel, he had been searching for a way to send her back. 

But why? Why would he care? The thought brought her hope, though she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the feeling that maybe their souls were connected, were destined to be connected. Maybe that's it. Maybe that's why he gave in to her, why he had cared enough to bring her away from Dirthamen. 

A knock on the door pulled her attention away from her thoughts. Suddenly she felt ashamed, she had tried to think of her own time, her own friends, but eventually her mind had went full circle and wandered back to Solas. Always back to him. She sighed as she walked to the door, the shame heavy on her mind. 

When she opened the door to find Solas standing there, her heart fluttered. He wore a tantalizing smirk on his lips, and his chest bare. Braids of hair fell over his shoulders, rising and falling with his steady breathing. She tried not to stare at the curve of his body, at the well defined muscles, but she did. Her mind wandered all over the place all in the matter of a few seconds. Before she could speak, he pushed her into the room, closing the door behind him. 

She blushed, suddenly embarrassed to still be in her serving gown, when she was certain the wardrobe across the room was full of fine garments. She turned her face downwards, and noticed the top of her dress was unlaced, revealing a patch of skin on her breasts.

He took a step toward her, and then another. She would have backed away had she not been distracted by her hideous garment and messy hair. Apparently, he didn't care, as he tipped her chin up to look at his face. Once their eyes met, he couldn't control his actions anymore. His eyes flitted to her lips a moment before his own lips pressed there. She was stunned by the kiss, but quickly fell into it.

His hand slipped from under her chin, and went to her cheek so he could cradle it. He wrapped one arm around her body and pulled her closer, so her body was pressing against his own. She was certain that he could feel the thud of her heart against his bare chest, but if he did he must not have minded. Her hands found their way to his sides, and slid up to his shoulders. One of her hands slid onto the back of his neck, pulling him in closer as the kiss intensified. 

His tongue would slip past her lips, only to tempt her. She could feel the throbbing growth in his pants against her body, and the thought of it brought an ache to her own body. His arm slipped from around her back, and to her side, where he slid it up to her breast, his hand lingered there a moment before he pulled at the already loose strings of her gown. She gasped against his lips, at the touch of his skin on hers. 

He broke the kiss off, and brought his lips down to the hollow of her neck. He kissed it softly, dragging a soft moan from her lips. He smiled as he pressed his lips back against hers. He pushed her back again as they kissed, and she obliged until she came to the bed. Her legs hit it awkwardly and she plopped down hard on her bottom. Quickly she backed away from the edge and he slid on top of her, returning his lips to hers as he did. 

Again his hands pulled at the strings of her gown, this time loosening them and revealing the most of her breasts. He examined them a moment before he planted his lips on the inner side of one. He sucked at it, and flicked his tongue against the sensitive skin, drawing a exasperated sigh from her. When he pulled away, she pulled at his ears, pulling him back up for a kiss. He gave her that luxury, as he pressed his throbbing penis between her legs. The fabric of his pants hindered his growth, and he reached to pull them off. He had to break the kiss to do so, and it gave her time to consider. 

"Wait." She heard herself say it before she could think anymore. His attention snapped to her, his breaths coming just as fast as her own. His chest rose and fell with them and she caught herself watching as the muscles of his chest moved with the expansion of his lungs. 

"What is it, little bird?" He smirked as he rearranged his body against hers, so that their faces were level. 

The throbbing between his legs still pressed against the outside of her underpants, and she tried not to think about how much she wanted it. 

"I'm.." she paused, unsure how to proceed. "Not sure about this, yeah?"

He chuckled softly, "Why?" He caught himself examining the features of her face, something he had never cared to do with anyone else. 

"I don't know. I'm just not."

He sighed. "Okay." Somehow, Fen'Harel pulled himself off of her, and laid down beside her. He marveled at his respect for her decision. Normally, he would have tried to convince her otherwise, it usually worked. 

She pulled the laces of her gown back together a bit and rolled to face him. Her face was blushed and her hair was all over the place. Her blue eyes were full of wonder and thought. He had never seen anyone more beautiful.

"You mad?" She asked quietly. 

He smiled. "No, ina'lan'ehn asha." When he said it, he meant it in the purest way this time. His heart yearned for her. He wanted her to be his all the time. He couldn't quite understand it, but he thought it must be love. It had to be love, because all he done was think about her. Love was scary though, foreign and unknown. 

He didn't know exactly how long they laid there, only that she fell asleep after some time. He stayed and studied her resting face a few minutes before he left. On his way out he took a blanket from the wardrobe and laid it over her body. He lingered a moment more, his body and heart longed to stay. But eventually he left the room quietly. 

...

"Ser?" A voice roused him from sleep. His eyes popped open under the blanket of his bed and even from there he could tell it was full day. "Are you decent? Madame Mythal is here to speak with you."

He groaned as he pulled the blanket away, and rolled onto his feet. He stretched his hands over his head and grunted when his shoulders popped. He rubbed sleep from his eyes as he padded over to his wardrobe.

He dressed quickly, in some very casual attire. He threw on his jawbone necklace and pulled his braids of hair back with a leather strap at the back of his head. Then he quickly padded down to the alter room to meet his visitor. 

Mythal stood by the throne, a large wolf in sitting position, with the padded seat between its front legs. The bronze beast had six blue eyes made from diamonds, that glimmered as one walked past. He greeted her formally and invited her to the dining area where breakfast would be served. 

Once they sat at the table, having a fine meal of fried meat, biscuits, thick gravy, and eggs, Mythal turned her soft eyes to him. 

"Oh, Dread Wolf." She shook her head softly. "What have you done now?" 

"Many things." He said jokingly, but only partly. "What do you speak of?"

"I heard of the great beast and the village."

"Ah, yes." He brought the memory to his front brain. "It was a hard battle." He took a big bite of eggs and gravy. "Most died."

"They say you were there. That you let them die." She stated. He noticed that she hadn't touched her plate, only had she took a sip of milk from her cup. 

"I fought beside them." He said honestly, though he knew that he had not fully exerted himself in the battle. "The spirit was too powerful. I could only kill it by means of an enchanted arrow."

"Is this the truth?" She asked. 

"Yes."

"I will trust you." She smiled slightly. "There is to be a party here tonight?"

"What?" He looked at her strangely before the memory surfaced. He had planned the ball weeks ago, and had totally forgotten. "Oh yes, the ball. Of course."

Mythal stood and reached out her hand. "I will see you then, lethallin." Fen'Harel took her hand in formal farewell. "Dareth shiral." She said as she walked away.

"Dareth shiral." He repeated after her. 

He had forgotten all about the ball, but he hoped the servants had not. He couldn't be sure though, so he decided to go check the ballroom and see how it looked. He padded back up the stairs, and strode out onto the floor. They had done well, the chandelier was brightly lit and freshly dusted. A few tables sat around the outskirts of the floor, polished to a shine, already they were setting center pieces and runners on the tables. Satisfied with what he saw, he padded back up to take a shower. 

...

Rihari sat on the bed thinking of the night before. Wondering how it had all came to be, wondering how it would move things along. She looked down at her gown pitifully. She had not been shown around the castle and was not certain what she could use. She really needed a bath, but was uncertain where the washroom was. 

She padded over to the wardrobe, and carefully opened the doors. Inside were very many gowns of all colors and styles. She flipped through them until she found one she liked. It was blue, and soft to the touch, the sleeves of the dress were absent and she wondered what purpose that served. There was a band of shiny stones under the breasts that she thought looked amazing when the light hit them. She hoped it would fit her, but decided not to try until after a bath. 

The dress fit wonderfully, it hugged her curves in all the right places. She had thought the strapless dress would look silly, but it looked amazing. She noted the slit down the right leg showing alot of skin, all the way up to the thigh, that she strangely felt fine with. 

She had heard the servants speaking about a ball, and she wasn't sure she was allowed to go, but decided that she would dress nicely anyways, at the very least she should look nice in the event she was seen. She brushed out her hair and replaced the braid in the same place. When she had been in her Clan, she had worn feathers among the braid, woven into her hair as well. 

Thoughts of her Clan flooded her mind. Thoughts of her Keeper, of her parents, of her brother, and her sister all pressed on her mind, pressuring to bring tears. She pushed the thoughts of home from her mind. There was nothing she could do about it now. 

She took a deep breath and looked in the mirror. She looked good. She loved the shoes that she had found in the wardrobe. They were barely considered shoes really. Leaning more towards a foot decoration. They were simple strands of leather woven together to look like twigs, some of the strands had faux flowers on them that decorated the top of her foot beautifully. 

She was distracted tightening the corset in her dress when Solas strode in confidently. He stood in the door way a moment, caught by her beauty. 

"You look beautiful." He said.

The sound of his voice was unexpected and she jumped. Surprisingly, small sparks of lightening shot from her fingers when she had been startled, and that startled her more than he had. She looked at her hands strangely before turning her eyes to him. He was laughing at her surprise. 

"I am no mage." She said to him, causing his laughter to cease. He looked at her strangely. 

"What do you mean? You have no magical abilities?"

"No. I don't." She looked back to her hands. "Or I didn't."

He arched his eyebrow. "But you are Elvhen? All elves are gifted with magical abilities." 

She searched her mind for the answer, but no explanation came to mind that seemed acceptable. Instead she turned back to the mirror and brushed her hair again. Then she started inspecting the dress. She had released the corset when she was startled and it was loose. 

"Can you help me with the corset?" She asked. He nodded and strode over. She focused on her glowing hand, trying to dull the glow so that it would not be noticed. Liara had shown her how to focus her energy to make the glow dissapate, and she wasn't too bad at it now. she decided she would wear gloves though. She turned her attention to him. She watched in the mirror as he tugged at the strings and laced the corset back up tightly. He looked up and caught her looking at him, but this time she didn't hide it, she smiled at him. A smile that was so beautiful his mind went completely blank and he stood caught in her gaze. Caught like an animal in a trap. 

Finally, he pulled his eyes away and finished lacing the gown. He tied it off and then kissed her on top of the shoulder. She giggled and turned to him, her eyes searching his face. 

He smiled brightly. "You are so beautiful." He said softly as his hand brushed stray hairs away from her cheek. 

The smile fell from her face. His statement sounded exactly like what he had said right before he broke up with her. Slowly her face turned down in a frown. 

"What?" He dropped his hand from her cheek a concerned look on his face. Why had she suddenly turned cold?

She shook her head, and threw the thoughts from her mind. "Nothing." She slapped on a fake smile, that didnt convince him. "Why did you come here?"

He stepped back. "To see if you were ready for the ball."

She nodded and motioned to her gown. "Should I greet the patrons?" 

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, Rihari. I hoped that you would come with me."

"Come with you?" She asked, her skepticism plain on her face. 

"To the party, of course." He smiled and cocked his head. "As my guest?"

Her mouth fell open. As his guest? She couldn't do that, she was a serving girl and the others would not take kindly to her sitting at the table with them. 

"Solas.. I can't do that."

"Why?" He asked defensively. 

"Because I am a serving girl." She explained. "I wish I could, yeah? But I can't. It's unacceptable."

He stepped closer again. "Ah. According to who?" 

She wasn't sure. According to everyone maybe? The Gods would be very unhappy if she were invited to their gathering. She could almost physically see the scowls crawling across their faces. 

"I don't know." She laughed softly. "Everyone, yeah? They won't be happy if I sit with you." 

He considered a moment. "I cannot say I care what they think."

She groaned, but couldn't help the smile that came. "I care," she laughed, "I can't come with you, or sit at your table."

He put his hands on his hips and groaned at the heavens, his braids of hair falling back behind his shoulder as he raised his face. "Fine. You will sit at a different table." 

She laughed and shook her head. "Unlikely that that would be acceptable either. The nobles will look at me like a bug."

He shook his head. "You are a frustrating woman."

"I know. Ir abelas, lethallin."

He looked at her strangely, "Lethallin, hmm?" He stepped closer to her and she stood her ground. "You were not saying that last night." He mumbled, his eyes tracing over her face, taking in everything he could. 

Her ears turned red along with her cheeks, but she looked up into his eyes. They were so young and vibrant. So full of life and playfulness, she adored the way they looked when they settled on her. 

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before pulling away. "I will see you soon, I suppose you will figure out what to do alone." He grinned as he took in her dress again, tempting thoughts crossed his mind, but he resisted. "My patrons are arriving soon. I must go."

...

Rihari didn't sit at all. Instead she busied herself in the kitchen, helping out with making bread, a large ham, and many vegetables. Eventually, she had to go see what was happening on the floor. Curiosity killed the cat. 

She snatched a fine bottle of wine from the rack and dusted it off before uncorking it. Then she walked from the kitchen and across the hallway to the ballroom, she started at the farthest table. 

"Greetings," She smiled to the table, "would anyone like some wine?" No one said anything and one man actually waved her away. She rolled her eyes as she approached the next table and offered the same greeting. Then on to the next, and the next, four tables in all.

A woman at the third table asked her nicely for a "small taste." Then said it was too sweet for her and thanked her. Rihari found it strange any of the nobles would thank her, but didn't have much time to think about it as she approached the last table. The table with the Gods. Solas had his eyes trained on her, and she tried not to smile as she approached. 

She curtsied to the Gods and then offered them the wine as nicely as she could muster. A few of them nodded and she started to fill their glasses. 

"This is the girl I gave you, yes?" Dirthamen asked noting her face. She kept her attention trained on filling glasses with wine. 

"Yes." Solas replied with a smile. He watched her carefully as she filled glasses, as she moved around the table. 

Ghilan'nain took a small sip and winced. "I do not like it. It is very sweet." She said in a thick accent, though Rihari couldn't tell where it came from. 

"Yes, I agree." Said Sylaise, setting down the glass and scooting it away from her. 

"I like it." Smiled Elgar'nan. A few others nodded. 

When she rounded the table to the head where Solas sat, he grabbed her by the arm. "Please, sit." He smiled. 

She couldn't disobey in front of the others so she nodded. "Okay." 

Solas called for a chair and a serving girl brought one over. She gave Rihari a very vile look as she turned to leave. Rihari tried to hide her blush, she didn't want to stand out. 

The table was silent, everyone looked at her carefully. She noted Falon'Din smiling slyly at Solas as if they were sharing an inside joke. Elgar'nan no longer smiled, instead he looked away. Andruil looked at her coldly, with piercing green eyes.

Fen'Harel smiled brightly at the table, enjoying the discomfort. Though it didn't last long enough as the elves started filing in with platters of food "Our food is here, good." He stole a smile over to Rihari and she hid her eyes. 

Eventually, conversation picked up as they ate and drinked. None would acknowledge her sitting there, but they did look uncomfortable when Fen'Harel offered her a plate of food. 

At one point, he slipped his hand onto her knee and left it there. Unnoticed by most of the table, she tried to remain composure, but began to falter when she noticed June staring at her coldly. He was disgusted by what he saw, and it showed in his eyes. 

The band started playing a more cheerful tune as people began filing onto the dance floor. Some danced around sloppily, obviously drunk. Some danced together in perfect unison. She watched them dance and rembered the first night, when Fen'Harel had pulled her onto the dance floor and she had been so embarrassed. 

As if reading her mind, he stood and offered his hand to her. "Would you like to dance, my lady?" He smiled brightly. 

She swallowed hard. Yes, she would very much, but when she stole a glance at the table she wasn't sure how to proceed. So she just nodded. "Okay." 

He took her hand and pulled her to the floor. He twirled her around in a fast paced rythm that made her head spin, and she wasn't sure how she was keeping up. The dance was jolly, and she felt herself smiling as the pair twirled around and made quick, calculated steps. 

Suddenly, an arm caught her by the shoulders and threw her backward. She landed hard on her bottom, and saw June looking down on her. His square face was flushed red hot as his jaw flexed. 

Fen'Harel rushed over and helped her up. Then turned his hard eyes on June. 

"What do you think you are doing here, Dread Wolf?" He asked gruffly. 

"What I do does not concern you. You would do well to remember where you stand." Fen'Harel's eyes turned harder even.

Rihari stood by awkwardly. She stole a glance around and everyone was staring in their direction. Some held hands to their mouths or chests, shocked by what they had seen. Sylaise stood not far away, smirking at Rihari. She averted her eyes from the God. 

June stepped up to the plate. He stood a little taller than Fen'Harel, and he smirked as he looked down at him. "This.." He motioned to Rihari with an outstretched hand. "is unacceptable." 

Fen'Harel stood his ground, but said nothing. He simply clenched his jaw. 

"A disgrace.." June stated, drawing out the word with a snake like hiss. "The Dread Wolf dancing with a peasant, a inept serving girl." His eyes slipped over to Rihari a second. "A weak little rabbit, not even fit for breeding." He spat on the ground at Rihari's feet, the ultimate disgrace.

Suddenly, Fen'Harel punched June on the jaw. June stumbled back a step, shocked by what had taken place. He touched his jaw tenderly before looking to Fen'Harel with hard eyes. He smiled before he charged at him full force. 

Everyone that had been standing by ran in different directions, getting as far away as possible before they fought, Rihari joined them on the outskirts of the ballroom to watch, but none would stand close to her, they acted as if she had the plague. 

The men collided with an oof. And tumbled to the ground. Fen'Harel shot lightening bolts from his chest, throwing June off of him. June struggled to his feet as he rolled away. Fen'Harel stood a few feet away, he had a smile on his lips as he waited for June to attack again. 

June lumbered forward a few steps. The front of his shirt was burned in a charred circle where the lightening had struck him. He pulled a dagger from his belt and took on a fighting stance. Fen'Harel stood by, he cocked his head slightly as he waited patiently. 

June charged first, he was fast. So fast that Rihari almost didn't see him throwing a trap on the ground in front of Fen'Harel. Apparently, Fen'Harel didn't see it either because he lurched forward, shifting midrun into the form of a wolf. Somehow he missed the trap, stepped right over it and collided with June head on. From then it was a twirl of June trying to cut at him, and Fen'Harel dodging his slashes. They both recieved a few wounds before June stumbled away, clutching his arm where there was a gushing bite. 

The wolf bared it's teeth at June, it's eyes glowing red as it stepped forward. June smirked as Fen'Harel stepped on the trap he had set earlier. Rihari's heart stopped with the explosion of magical power from the small trap he had set. Fen'Harel was thrown backwards from a splash if green, and crashed through a table, crushing it beneath his weight . He pulled himself to his feet quickly and charged again, his teeth bared. He descended on June quickly, and June wasn't prepared for the attack. 

The wolf wrapped it's teeth around June's waist and started to bare down. June screamed in agony as the teeth broke skin, blood dripped to the floor under his body. Sylaise was screaming. Rihari couldn't take her eyes off of the blood though. Not all of it was from June, she could see some of it dripping from the fur of the beast. 

Fen'Harel dropped the man to the floor, and walked toward Sylaise. As he walked, his form began to change into the form of a man again. By the time he reached her, he was himself again. His eyes glowed a bluish purple as he reached out and sent a twirling bout of terror towards her. She dropped to the ground, screaming and writhing as she covered her ears with her hands, tears streamed down her face. 

He turned back to June, laying on the floor. Some of the other Gods had rushed over and were healing his wounds. June settled his gaze on Fen'Harel as he was ushered into a standing position with the help of a few others. His eyes were hard and angry, but defeated. 

"Do not disrespect me," Fen'Harel said through clenched teeth. "More importantly, do not disrespect her." He bored holes into June's face with a look. "Leave my Temple at once." June held his ground, and kept his eyes trained on Fen'Harel as her turned away. He took Rihari by the arm as he exited the room, and made sure to cast a hateful glance over to June as they left the room. 

Rihari was terrified. Flattered, but terrified. All that had happened because of her. Because she was present. She was flattered that he had done all that because someone had disrespected her, but she was afraid that wouldn't matter because as soon as they reached the second flight of stairs, Fen'Harel collapsed to the floor.

......

ina'lan'ehn asha= beautiful/gorgeous woman.


	8. Chapter 8

*some NSFW*

Time seemed to stop as he slipped to the floor. Rihari watched in slow motion as he fell. She hit her knees beside him and pulled him up against the wall to sit, her dress quickly soaked up the blood from the floor. His eyes went in and out of focus as he looked at her, causing panic to rise in her chest. She quickly examined his body for damage and saw where all the blood came from, through a cut in his garment. She was hyperventilating, unnerved, afraid. She frantically pulled his blouse up and examined the cut. 

He groaned when she pressed her fingers against it. She didn't know what else to do, she wished she could help, she wanted to stop what was happening. She was afraid to lose him. She realized that it wasn't even about getting back home, she loved him. She loved him no matter where she got placed in time, no matter who he was or where they both were. In a thousand universes, a thousand different lives, she would always love him. 

She focused on the wound trying to think past her frantic mind. She could burn it, cauterize the wound and prevent it from bleeding anymore. She was afraid. She stripped the gloves from her hands quickly with her mouth one at a time, keeping constant pressure on the wound. Then she prodded it with her fingers to check it's depth. It was a deep gash which only upped her panic. 

She closed her eyes hard as she held her hand against the wound. Involuntarily, she started chanting. "No. No, no, no, no, no." Tears welled behind her eyes and she didn't hold them back. 

Suddenly, she had a thought. If she  concentrated her will, she may could help seal the wound. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tears soaked her face. She was losing precious time thinking about what to do, it was time to act. She switched into third gear, concentrating on the wound. She imagined it just closing up, the tissues repaired perfectly and the wound to just close and be gone. She kept imagining it until she no longer felt blood pulsing out around her fingers. 

Slowly, she opened her eyes and pulled her hand from the wound. There was a small pink line where just moments before there had been a gushing gash in the flesh. She let out a sigh of relief as she took it all in. She did that, she healed him. Her mind snapped to attention and she looked to his face. He had passed out from shock and pain when she touched the wound. For a moment, she was afraid that he was dead, but when she brought her hand up to his mouth she felt a soft poof of air. 

She waited a few moments, catching her bearings and her breath as she watched his chest rise and fall. Where were all the servants? Was everyone still in the ballroom? Why had no one came to see about him?

Red hot anger sprang up behind her eyes, she could almost feel it physically crackling on her skin. Everything hit her all at once; June and his accusations, no one checking in on Solas, the noble man waving her away like she was some dog. She balled her hands into fists. This wouldn't slide by, she wouldn't be a place mat to anyone else ever again. The Dalish swore to never submit to slavery.

She pulled herself from the floor and stamped down the stairs, she walked past a servant and demanded they go to him, to help him. The woman scurried away, ashamed that she had not followed to begin with. 

Rihari was unsure how she knew where she was going, but eventually she came to a room full of weapons. Mostly staves, but she saw a nice bow and snatched it from the wall. She sat it down on a war table as she threw open a dresser and snatched out some leather armor. It would be too big, but she didn't care. She slipped into the armor and tightened it as far as she could. Then slung a quiver of arrows over her back and took the bow in hand. 

As she exited the room, she balanced an arrow on the string. She concentrated on the arrow, whispering to it telepathically to do her bidding. She balked into the ballroom, prepared to fight, but it was empty. The room was destroyed, blood slung across the middle of the crumpled tile floor. 

She groaned loudly. She was beyond frustrated. Where would they have gone? She wanted revenge then, not later. She wanted to shoot an arrow right into June's eye socket. To drop him the way she had dropped so many others that dared to cross her, like the man that had laughed at the little Dalish girl that denied them. A smile broke her face, drspite her anger. She must find them, she had to find them. She needed revenge. She turned to leave, and was surprised to find Mythal standing in the archway to the hall. 

Rihari squinted her eyes at the woman, and gripped her bow tighter. Ready to fight instead of flee.

Mythal smiled sadly with a shake of her head. "My poor girl." 

"I'm not a poor girl." Rihari snapped.

"But you cannot stand against June alone." Mythal said softly. "You want justice? Perhaps even revenge.. but you cannot go alone, and can not go now."

"Justice, yeah? Is that what you call an arrow to the eye?" She started to walk past Mythal, to stick to her mission, but the old woman stepped in front of her and blocked her exit. 

"This is not the way, child." Rihari held her hard demeanor another moment before it dropped. She knew Mythal was right, she was a mortal, and she could not face June and the others alone. 

She bit the inside of her cheek. She was angry, but disheartened. She was unsure of the next course of action. "What do I do now?" She said it to herself more than Mythal, and the woman must have known as much because she stayed silent until Rihari raised her eyes to her. 

She pursed her lips. "What has been done, cannot be undone. We can only go forward, and the actions of this night do not bode well for the future. But it is not up to you to fight the battles of your Master."

Rihari nodded. She was right, after all. There was nothing Rihari could do as of now. She was not strong enough, she was mortal and she was weak. She sighed and dropped the bow to the floor. She threw the arrows down too. 

"You're right, of course." Rihari admitted. "I'm just going to go to bed." She turned away and this time she was allowed to pass. She heard Mythal pick up the bow and arrows as she walked away, but she didn't think she cared. She was exhausted and she wanted nothing more than to escape reality. She wanted nothing more than to go home. 

For now, all that meant was him. It was always him. She slipped into his chambers as quiet as a mouse. He was asleep on the bed, all curled up under the covers, probably exhausted from the battle and from blood loss. She slipped from the leathers, keeping on her underwears, and slipped under the cover beside him. She didn't care if it was inappropriate at this point. 

She lay there as still as she could and watched his face as he slept. There was a small cut above his eyebrow and she smiled softly. The scar that had been absent when she first met him here, it was caused during the battle. As softly as possible, she rolled away from him and snuggled under the blankets. They were soft and plush, silky too. Just like the ones in her own room. 

She was surprised when she felt his arm reach around her belly and pull her closer. She wasn't sure he was awake though so she said nothing. The warmth of his bare chest pressed against her back, rooted her to the moment. It brought her mind back to where she was. She couldn't help but smile as he pressed his lips to her shoulder softly. 

"Ir abelas." He mumbled sleepily. "You should never have been through that."

She held her silence as he spoke, but eventually he tugged on her, trying to make her turn in his direction, and she did as he wanted. He pulled his hand up to rub across her cheek as he looked in her eyes. They remained silent a long few minutes that way. His thumb softly stroked her cheek, and she silently took it all in. 

Finally, he spoke again. "Ar lath ma, Rihari." 

Her heart jumped into her throat and an exasperated gasp escaped her lips. She was speechless. This Solas loved her too? So she wasn't crazy then?

"I do not understand it." He stated. "But I am drawn to you."

"Ar lath ma, Solas." She whispered. They said nothing a few beats, but finally she had to speak. "Ma serranas, vhenan."

"I would do it again if I must." He smiled softly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. 

Neither of them knew when, but they drifted peacefully off to sleep some time in the small hours of the morning. 

...........

Solas awoke rejuvenated and rolled over in bed to wake Rihari, but she was absent. He scanned the room quickly, but she was no where to be seen. Carefully, he sat up in bed and checked his side, the wound was healed but sloppily. The red line was not consistent and had been stitched together hastily. He stretched his feet for the floor and stood carefully. He stood a moment, allowing his sore muscles to stretch and wake up. He wanted nothing more than to take a nice bath, so he headed for the washroom in only his loincloth. 

He opened the door unceremoniously and stepped in. As he was closing the door he heard the splash of water. 

"Oh.. hey.." Rihari sat in the porcelain tub, holding her knees to her chest to hide her personals. Her eyes slid over his near naked body, unabashed. When her eyes met his she smirked. 

Fen'Harel took that as a welcome and strode over confidently. He stood over her a moment considering it. 

"May I join you?" He smiled. 

She looked over his body carefully, noting all of the bruises and scratches, but also noting the defined muscles of his exposed flesh. "Yes." She decided it didn't matter, she might as well enjoy her time here. 

She watched as he dropped his underwear to the hard marble floor. Her eyes landed on his revealed manhood, and she didn't hide her gaze. He slid into the warm water behind her, some of the water slipped over the lip of the tub with the new presence and splashed to the floor, but no one seemed to care. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her between his legs and against his body snuggly. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck and squeezed her tightly. 

"Good morning, ina'lan'ehn." He mumbled against her neck. It dragged a smile from her, that made his heart squeeze. He tried to enjoy the moment, but felt the ache rising between his legs, brought on by the touch of their skin. He ignored it and held on to her tightly, breathing in her scent and enjoying her presence. 

She relaxed into his embrace and rested her head back against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, a soothing reminder that this was a real. She could feel the throb of his penis against her lower back as well, and it pulled tempting thoughts to her mind. 

She turned her body slightly towards him which revealed her breasts. His eyes landed on them only a moment before coming back to her face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She quickly stirred the kiss in a more passionate direction. She pulled at his bottom lip, as she brought her hand up to the back of his neck. 

His breathing quickened as he straightened his back. The action caused more water to splash from the tub, but they ignored that. His hand found its way to her breast where he grasped it, which pulled a soft moan out of her. One of her hands slipped down his body and grasped his length. He sighed against her lips as her fingers wrapped around it firmly. He broke the kiss and looked back into her eyes. They were magnificent. Blinding in their beauty. Everytime her eyes caught his he felt trapped, he felt the beat of his heart speed up, butterflies beat around in his belly. 

He stroked his hand down her cheek, and her eyes flitted close against his touch. Everything she did made him fall more in love with her. He pulled her against his chest and held her there snuggly, causing her to move her hand from his shaft, but he didnt mind. 

"You are so important to me." He said softly. "More important than anyone I have ever met. I cannot say I understand how you got here, but I am glad of it." He kissed the top of her head and smiled. 

"You're my whole world, yeah?" She pulled back so she could look into his blue eyes again. "Ar lath ma." She smiled brightly and bit her lip. "Now do you want to make love to me or not?" 

He also bit his lip at the notion. His eyes slithered down her body, slick with water. His body ached for her. "Oh yes, da'ean." 

He pressed his lips back against her own, as he pulled her forward. She slid onto his lap, splashing water from the porcelain lip of the tub. The urgency grew as she pressed the outside of her vagina against his hard shaft. Their breathing mingled together quickly, and they kissed between gasps for air. 

Luckily, her folds were wet with anticipation, and slid down onto his penis easily, even under the water. They both sighed in ecstasy as he entered her. She rocked back and forth slowly at first, unable to control the moans that slid from her lips, or the way her hands gripped at his shoulders, nails digging into the skin there.

He slid his hands onto her hips and urged her to move faster, to which she obliged. As she sped up, he slid his hands from her hips to her breasts and squeezed them hard, causing her to take a sharp intake of breath. Her arousal intensified with the pressure of his grip, and she rocked her hips faster. He slipped one of his hands to the back of her head and pulled her closer, nipping at the skin above her breasts as she moved. 

His body tingled with urgency as his penis throbbed on the verge of orgasm. He pulled her hair as he came, unable to stop the breathy moan that he released with the sensation of relief. His grip on her hair softened, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against his chest as he pulled his length from her body. 

They stayed that way awhile, just enjoying each other, before she carefully stepped out of the tub and threw down a towel to soak up some of the water that was spilled there. He got out of the tub as well. He examined the curve of her buttocks as she dressed. 

"I have matters to attend to." He said as he strolled over and grabbed a towel. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I will see you tonight, vhenan." 

"Dareth shiral, emma sa'lath." She called after him as he left. 

.....

Translations:  
Ina'lan'ehn =beautiful, gorgeous, pretty  
Vhenan= heart   
Emma lath= my love   
Emma sa'lath=my one love   
Da'ean= little bird


	9. Chapter 9

Fen'Harel had a purpose at last. For so long he had wandered the land without any true meaning, but now.. Rihari changed everything. She made him see things differently. She made him feel differently and better. That was the word, she made him feel better. 

All these thoughts cascaded through his mind as he got dressed, and as he strode through the halls of his castle. He even smiled at a serving girl as she offered him breakfast. It clearly made her feel shaken, because she turned her eyes away from him. He didn't take offense to it and politely declined. He had alot to do, anyways. 

Fen'Harel made it to Mythal's Temple in record time, even with his bruised and tender muscles. Once inside the temple he was greeted by a young elf warrior with the brown branches of Mythal across his forehead. 

The man bowed his head slightly. "Andaran atish’an, Fen'Harel." 

"Ma serannas." Fen'Harel offered a smile that didnt go unnoticed. Though the man tried to hide it, his eyes squinted lightly. "I come to meet with Mythal. Is she here?"

"Yes." The man nodded. "Follow me, please." The servant turned away, and Fen'Harel struggled to keep up on his sore legs. The battle with the evil spirit, and then with June left him feeling sore and weak.

The man led him up a series of stairwells, that were all to hard to through a small altar room with nods to all of the other Evanuris, himself included. Finally, the man brought him to a garden where Mythal sat peacefully. She looked so serene and at home here. 

The birds chirped happily, declaring their joy to the bright blue sky. Now that he realized it, it was a perfect day. Suddenly he found himself thinking of Rihari in the sun. Dancing in the sun, her bare feet stepping carefully around with the graceful movements he had seen the night before. He imagined them falling asleep under the trees, on the soft, plush grass. The cloudless blue sky would seep through the blinding green leaves of the trees, casting blotches of flickering sunlight across them, warming their faces ever so lightly. He lingered a moment imagining it all with his eyes closed. The moment lasted only the time it took to inhale a deep breath. 

He strode over to meet Mythal and she stood when she saw him approaching. She granted her servant a farewell and he took his leave. She motioned for him to sit on the marble bench that she had perched on moments before. 

"What you did last night, did not offend me." Mythal said softly. Her voice mixed with the bird song in perfect harmony, somehow making her seem even more serene. "But some of the others are outraged by your actions." She looked at him sadly. "June has declared you a traitor. He says that you would rather lay with peasants than drink with Gods." 

"He had no right-" 

"Oh, Dread Wolf." She looked away, a sad smile on her lips. He followed her gaze over to a small orange and black butterfly that perched carefully on the edge of a bright pink flower. They watched it a beat in silence before she spoke again. "It is a mess.. but I must ask, do you care for this girl?"

"Yes." He knew he did, he had confessed his love with her, but somehow that had seemed different. With her everything was bright and fuzzy, it was like being in a different reality. 

She nodded meaningfully. "She came after June last night, ready for battle. I stopped her, told her there would be a time, but this was not it." Mythal turned her motherly gaze on him. "She wanted revenge. For you."

He considered this new information. It seemed ridiculous. She was completely mortal, she wasn't even from this time. She wasn't even a mage, and she would stand against June. Madness. His heart squeezed at the thought, however. What if she had succeeded in reaching June? She would be dead now. 

"Say you nothing?" Mythal was still looking at him, her deep brown eyes full of concern. 

"I.." He furrowed his brow. He didn't know what to say, or feel. He didn't know where to go from here, and his uncertainty was plain on his face. "am uncertain." And it was the truth if he ever knew any. 

"I see." She looked back out over the bright garden. The bushes beside the small stone oasis were full of flowers so bright blue that it almost hurt to look at them. The tree overhead dropped little white and red pedals, shedding it's flowers in preparation for the fall, he followed the fall of a few while he waited for her to speak. "Whatever you do, Dread Wolf, I would tread lightly." 

He nodded. She was correct, he should tread lightly. He had been an upstart. Causing a scene at Court was not taken lightly, especially not when that scene had been between between two Gods over a serving girl.

"Abelas." The woman called, and the same elf from earlier appeared. "Show him out, would you?" When the elf nodded, Fen'Harel stood to follow but not before granting a farewell to his friend. 

After his visit with Mythal, and gaining the information he needed to know about everyone's reactions, he found a safe place to hide as he headed to the edge of the Fade. He spent alot of time on the Fade, he even came here while he was awake. He had mastered the technique of finding one through their dreams, sometimes toying with them or twisting their dreams.

As he trotted on, he kept his destination in mind and the Fade seemed to shift to make sure he headed there. Wisps danced around playfully, whispering his name to the dreamers. He felt the fear of the dreamers as they heard his name in their dreams. It was inticing, but he was not here for them. 

He made it to the edge of the Fade, and looked out over the abyss. He had came here many times, and yet he felt nothing. The souls of the lost screamed and cried, he could feel their confusion and agony, but felt nothing of himself. He turned and walked down the line of the known Fade. He followed it all the way to the hidden temple of the Forgotten Ones. 

Once inside he was greeted by an empty hall. He walked around curiously in search of them. The dining area was empty, as was the altar room. Great statues of bronze loomed over him, depictions of battles long forgotten were painted across the walls and ceiling. He looked at them carefully, dragging the memories up from the Fade. 

Fear. Hunger. Hurt. Visions of a bloody battle flashed by, the Forgotten Ones stood alone, stepping over the bodies of the dying. Smiles on their faces as they prodded at the wounded with their staves.

"Ahem." The nudge dragged him from his thoughts in a snap. He turned to face the woman that stood behind him. 

"Why have you come?"

"To see if you may know any more of the rift to the past."

The woman looked on with cold eyes. "We heard of your.. dispute."

"Much overdue, if you ask me." He said.  

"Over a peasant?" She smiled and laughed dryly. "No, not even that. The girl does not even belong here, she is completely mortal and fragile." His heart plummeted as she laughed again. How did they know that, and what did it mean for him now?

As if reading his mind the woman snorted. "Nothing is truly hidden from us, Dread Wolf." 

He swallowed hard. "It is true. She came from the future, or so she says." 

"Interesting, yes?" The woman smiled. "I am interested in finding the way. It would be most intriguing to see what the future is like." 

The thought of the wicked Forgotten Ones making their way into the future made him sick to his stomach. They would taint it with their presence. He had to find it first, had to find the way and hide it from them. They absolutely could not find it, it would change everything. 

"Yes." Fen'Harel bowed lightly. "Thank you for your time." 

He left as quickly as he could without appearing suspicious. The old woman wanting a "peek" into the future was not good. He had a terrible feeling come over him. He had to find the rift in time before they did. He had to find a way to hide it. 

Fen'Harel twisted his form into the form of a large black wolf, and followed his instincts. He had to figure it out, had to find the rift, and had to hide it so that none would find it. 

....

Rihari spent some time in the bathroom, looking at her hand. The glow was so dull now, it barely showed through her glove, even without the spell. It never throbbed anymore, and never itched around the edges. It was almost like it didn't exist here, like it would not grow here without the veil. 

Finally, she dropped her hand with a sigh, and put her clothes back on. She didn't know what to do now without a job. She wandered the halls of the temple, taking notes the artwork that was strewn across the walls. She noted how each one was different, but yet they were all the same. When she looked at them she felt the same feeling of sadness in each one, but every painting held a different moment. They were hard to decipher and she grew tired of trying. 

She wandered down to the dining area and saw the elves setting out food. Most had clean faces, but a few did not. One from June, another from Falon'Din, one man from Ghilan'nain. They all refused to make eye contact with her, having seen the fight last night and seeing her involvement. They hid their eyes from either shame or envy, though she couldn't tell which one. 

Rihari sat at the table and let her mind wonder. Time travel made no sense to her, and briefly she wandered if there would be a way back at all, or of she was simply stuck here. She felt conflicted, nothing made sense anymore. She wanted nothing more than to go home, to fix her world and be with her friends, go home to her brother and sisters, her parents. But Solas.. he was always the reason, always the circumstance that held her back. 

Being around him though, it was magical. Especially here, in the time of Ancient Arlathan, where there was no veil to shield their connection from the Fade. When they made love, magic seemed to flow between them and around them, it seemed to float through the air like a tangible object, and she supposed that it was. 

Magic was as normal as breathing, and the city among the clouds stood as proof of that  that. She went by the ballroom, and the feel of magic still crackled on her skin in the destroyed room. She made a stop by Fen'Harel's quarters and stood looking out of the large window for a long while. 

She watched the elves below mill about on unknown errands. She watched as a cart pulled by a darkly colored Hart struggled along down a muddy road. An elf walked behind the parade, picking up items that accidentally fell from the wagon as the Hart struggled. 

She watched silently as the elves pulled magic to their fingertips to help with everyday tasks. One seemed to pull storm clouds from nowhere and set them over her crops, so they were watered well. Another, somewhere further away, barely recognizable to the eye, lit a large bushel of sticks and brush with a single flick of his hand. 

She stood there for so long that her feet became sore, and eventually numb. Finally, the sun set and the scene settled, the people headed home and abandoned their tasks for the day. When the sun was well hidden beyond the horizen, leaving only a few golden streaks to light up the far off sky in hues of orange and purple, she pulled herself away from the scene and dragged herself towards the bed on sore feet. 

She laid down and sighed deeply. She was so conflicted that she couldn't really decide what was right anymore. She decided to not think of it at all for the moment and redirected her thoughts back to the present. Thinking of the present she rembered that Solas had said that he'd be back by the evening, but it was now full dark out and she had seen nothing of him. 

She was only vaguely curious though. She imagined that he had just gotten caught up in his errands or something. She wasn't concerned for him, she knew he could take care of himself. She knew that he lived because she had known him in the future. Eventually, she drifted peacefully off to sleep. 

He came in sometime later. He was tired, but upon seeing the beautiful woman on his bed he held himself back in the door way. He watched her sleep for a few beats before he made his way over, dropping garments of clothes as he went. He settled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He held her close so he knew she was real, and released the stress of the day.

His eyes flitted close and he thought about the insanity of it all. He fell in love with a girl from the future? Now he knew it was true, for he had found the answer to her problem. He had hidden it away, masked it in a cloak of magic so that none would find it. He sighed against her shoulder, he didn't want to tell her, didn't want to let her go.

He would tell her, he decided, but not now. For now he would enjoy the moment. Maybe tomorrow he would tell her, but he knew even then that the notion was a lie. He wanted to tell her, but he would not. He could not. He needed her here, and if he revealed the secret he would lose her forever. 

...

The next day came too soon for Rihari. She groaned when the sun finally woke her and she rolled over in bed to face the blinding light of the morning sun. The light was welcome, but she winced as it burned her tired eyes. 

"Ever heard of curtains?" She mumbled groggily as she pulled the blanket up over her eyes. Solas rolled towards her and wrapped his arm around her. He planted a kiss on her shoulder so softly that had she not been waiting for it, she may not have felt it.

"No curtains. I love to be woken by the sun." He grumbled back. In all honesty, being woken by the sun reminded him of home. He could almost hear his mother saying "If the sun is up, we are up." His mother was a hard working woman, a good farm wife. He never had fit in there though. He was no farmer, no matter where he had been born. 

She smiled softly and turned towards him. His sleepy eyes locked with her own once she was turned in his direction. He smiled, but all too quickly it fell away. She picked up the cue though and became curious. 

"Where were you yesterday? I waited a long while, but eventually I fell asleep."

He considered carefully, he knew that his words would be analyzed a thousand times in her mind. He must choose wisely. "I had matters to attend to, vhenan."

She didn't seem convinced so he offered his lips instead. He pressed them softly against her own and pulled her closer to him. When the kiss was broken he held her close to his chest. She listened to his heart beat in tune with the inhale and exhale of his lungs. She wanted to know what he had been doing. She wanted to know if he had found anything out about her way back, she wasn't sure she wanted to go now anyways, but at the same time, the world still needed saving. She had to go back, it was the right thing to do. She mentally rolled her eyes at herself, who cares about doing what's right anymore? 

Similarly, Fen'Harel thought of what to do. He was being selfish, he knew that, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was her, was it a lie if he simply didn't tell her? Was it wrong to not tell her, to just let her believe what she wanted? Eventually, he won himself over with the argument that there was no rush, that there would always be time and right now he wanted her here. 

Eventually, Rihari broke the silence. "The Gods.. are they angry?" Neither of them moved or spoke for a long minute.  

"Some are." He answered. 

Rihari's mind reeled. She knew that there was a war. Clearly, it hadn't happened yet. She also knew that the tales of Fen'Harel locking away the Gods and the Forgotten Ones were true. They had to be true, because he existed in the future, with her. She wandered just how big of an insult the event had been, big enough to set off a war? She wasn't sure just how serious this was.

"Well," She squirmed around until she was looking into his face. A thousand braids were strewn precariously around his head and shoulders, some found their way down his bare chest as well. "What about you?"

"Me?" He asked. "I am not mad nor offended. June should have known better than to come here, to my Temple, and decide what I may or may not do."

She considered. "Solas, I have to tell you.." she started to tell him everything she knew, but decided it would do him not good. In fact it could cause more problems. The war had to happen, seeing the way the people were treated, now she understood why it had to happen. They needed to be freed. 

Hearing her say that name was strange. It had been so long since anyone had spoken that name to him that it almost sounded foreign. He felt like Solas was a different person than Fen'Harel, they were like two deities living in the same body. Solas had been awkward, slow to speak his mind, prideful, quiet, and peaceful. Fen'Harel was someone entirely different, he was outspoken, rowdy, funny, cruel sometimes, and most of all he was the master of trickery. 

He waited for her to speak, to finish her statement, but no words escaped her lips. "What is it?" He asked impatiently. 

She decided to change the subject, finishing the sentence wasn't an option. So she brought up her best smile and slid onto his lap. She pressed her lips to his and then kissed his forehead. "Ar lath ma, ma'arlath"

He smiled fondly as he cradled her cheek in his hand. "Ar lath ma, da'ean." A moment later, he pulled her face and his together and pressed his lips to hers. As the kiss wore on, softly and lovingly, he found himself making up his mind that he would not share the information of the rift in time. Not now, and perhaps not ever. He couldn't let her go, even if that meant lying to her. Even if it meant changing the game completely. He didn't care what happened between he and the others. They didn't matter as much as her. Nothing mattered as much as her.

...  
Da'ean -little bird  
Ar lath ma- I love you  
Vhenan -heart  
Ma'arlath- my love  
Andaran atish’an-  a greeting meaning literally I dwell in this place, a place of peace.  
Ma serannas- my thanks


	10. Chapter 10

Some NSFW. 

 

Solas took her exploring a few days later. They went a little bit of everywhere. He took her to a place of learning, like a library. He let her watch as a group of people debate what to build and where. He took her to the city core of Arlathan so that she might see its grandeur. That evening he even took her to a theatre for a grand show of magic ability. 

She was astonished at every turn. The place of learning was utterly amazing. The buildings literally floated in the sky. Some parts were upside down and people walked on them as if they were not. The Librarians greeted them promptly and asked if they needed assistance. These creatures were like nothing she had ever seen, they were bigger than life spirits that literally just existed to help others find knowledge.  

Next he pulled her along, they came upon some people arguing as they passed through what seemed like a thousand Eluvians. One man wanted to build a mansion over there, and the other didn't care about the placement so much as the scenery. They bickered on, oblivious that they were on the same side. She shook her head in disbelief. It was madness. Fen'Harel only laughed at her disbelief and at the petty argument. 

She found that these people reminded her of those in Orlais. They were nobles, they hid behind masks and spoke out with nice words aimed to disrespect. She was disappointed a moment, she remembered her time with Solas in Val Royeaux. They had been exiled to a small room for traveling merchants, and not fit for living. There had been no fireplace and it had gotten cold that night so they had huddled together for warmth. The thought that caught her though, was the way he had reacted, like it was no issue. He had agreed that being treated like a servant because of the shape of their ears was wrong, but had said nothing else of it. 

Again at the Winter Palace he had said that the nobles were petty. Yet here he was, a God for all intents and purposes. He had always been this man, perhaps he had only put on a show. The thought was brushed away by the press of his lips against hers. It was the same man, but perhaps the legends had gotten it wrong. Perhaps Fen'Harel had not been so wicked after all. 

In the magnificent core of Arlathan, she couldn't stop staring. He stopped with her and let her stare a moment at the city, before tugging her onwards. He pulled her towards a ribbon of blue fog that twirled up into the sky where the city floated without reason. She marveled as the stepped onto the clouds, they felt as solid as the ground under her feet as they walked up. 

In the heart of the twirling crystalline buildings, she found that there were colors so magnificent they made it hard to see. Colors she couldn't even describe, that didnt exist in her own time. There were trees rooted into place among the fronts of buildings that had twirling branches with bright purple leaves on them. A café floated off to the right, chairs haphazardly strewn around atop a thin fog that somehow held them up. 

Orbs of light floated alongside the walkways  so that one might see when it's dark. Other elves walked about as well, mostly nobles, a few serving girls worked in small businesses like the café, bars, bakeries, and so on. When she looked down, all she could see through the haze of blue was the tops of bright green trees. Larger trees surrounded the city as well, encasing it in a dense forest.

Her mind couldn't quite grasp everything she seen. How had they managed to lose something so large and bright? She reminded herself of the veil, it broke the magical connection to the waking world, pulling all of this down to the Earth. 

"Would you like some cakes, vhenan?" She realized now that he was pulling her into a building, a bakery. The intoxicating smell of delightfully sweet junk food filled her nose and she nodded happily

"Yes! I love frilly cakes, the purple ones are my favorite." She was overjoyed and undeniably hungry. Unfortunately, the purple cakes turned out to be a lot different from the ones of her own time. She didn't like them, it was sour and had some sort of jelly in the middle that was far too tart. Solas requested a box of mixed cakes after she spat the purple jam out and looked at him disgusted. 

He carried the box in one hand, and her hand in the other as he led them to a large structure on the outskirts of the city. It too floated among the clouds, but this piece was intertwined in the large red wood of the trees. The trees seemed to form most of the structure, branches wrapped around the structure and made an archway for an entrance as well. 

Inside there was an arena like area with dummies and all. A woman spoke to a large winged beast in the center. The griffon reacted to everything she said perfectly. She watched the animal as Solas lead her up into the stands made from tree branches and shaded by leaves. He pulled her all the way to the top before they sat down to watch. 

"They're beautiful, yeah? I've never seen one before."

He looked down to the animal in the arena, and watched it help its master move objects around. "You have never seen a griffon?"

"No. They are extinct."

"Ah. That is unfortunate." Solas said sadly. "I have griffons myself."

"I would love to meet them. They're magnificent creatures."

"Yes." He smiled before kissing her on the cheek. "Maybe after I am done with you, hmm?" He mumbled against her cheek. He was tempting her, hoping she would take the bait. 

She blushed, but a smile came to her nonetheless. "Maybe so." She snatched the box of cakes from him playfully and pulled it open. She stuffed one into her mouth and watched carefully as the woman below started her show. 

....  
NSFW

He pushed her against the wall of his quarters, biting at her neck as he pulled the laces of her shirt loose. He yanked it down and grasped one of her breasts in his hand while the other pressed the wall beside her head. She pulled on his ears a moment before her hands wandered down his shoulder and pulled his blouse from his britches. He let out a muffled breath against her neck that made her skin tingle. 

She pulled his shirt over his head, careful to not catch any of the braids, then threw it aside. When her hand touched his chest a wave of magical energy overcame them both. He pulled away from her, delighted by her use of magic, and pushed her towards the bed. She obliged and slid onto the matress after removing the rest of her garments in a flash. He pushed her down before she could sit back, she plopped onto her back with a giggle. He straddled her body, pinning her down with his weight. 

He smiled playfully before he kissed her deeply. As the kiss intensified, she didn't even notice him pulling her hands together. When he pulled away, he had her arms pinned above her head with one hand. With the other he lifted a finger, a sly look came over his face. She opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, but his finger touched her first and sent a jolt of pleasure through her body. She moaned loudly, arching her back in pleasure as his finger slid from the crook of her neck down her chest. 

Halfway down her chest he landed another finger on her skin, sending a stronger pulse through her body. The magic hummed under her skin, causing her to writh in pleasure under the weight of his body. He trailed his fingers down to her breast and circled her nipple with them. The sensitive skin there didn't require much massaging to bring a exasperated moan from her. 

"Please.." she moaned breathlessly. Neither of them were sure what she wanted, so he tempted her a moment longer. He channeled more magic into his touch and got an immediate reaction. She writhed around in intense pleasure, he was sure that she would orgasm without even touching her personal area. Before she could, he pulled his hand away and slipped off of her, putting himself between her legs and stripping off his remaining garments. 

He slipped his length between her folds, tempting her with it. She groaned and pulled at him, struggled against his strength to pull him in deeper. When he slipped the length of it inside of her she let out a gasp and so did he. She pressed her hand against his chest and an immediate pulse of pleasure rang across his body, dragging gasps from his lips. It was the mark, the touch of it against his skin was causing a reaction now for some reason. 

His movements quickened when he pulled himself up on his knees. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into him as he thrusted. The sounds she made were delightful, and the magic that flowed between them was over the top pleasurable. He only lasted a few minutes before he orgasmed. 

He rested his head against her chest as he pulled out of her. Their breathing both came in little gasps.

"The mark.." she started. "How did it do that?" 

"I am uncertain." He looked up to her and smiled. "But I do not think it is a bad thing."

She laughed. "This thing is always bad news, so forgive me if I'm skeptical." 

He nipped at her nipple with his lips, pulling a small squeal from her, before he rolled off of her. They laid there a long while before anyone spoke. 

She propped herself up on her elbow and turned her eyes on him. "Solas.. the servants deserve better. They're people too." 

"I know." He thought about it a long moment. He wasn't sure how to just fix this all, and currently it was a mess. 

"They should be free." She said. 

He looked at her slowly, his eyes skeptical. "What about your face? Are you not a servant yourself?" 

"No." She scoffed. "I am Dalish."

"What is that exactly?" He asked curiously. 

"The Dalish try and keep the history of the ancient elves." She pulled her lips into a thin line as she thought of all that she had seen and learned. "They don't even realize how much they have lost."

"Why the vallaslin?" He asked. 

"It sets us apart. The Dalish thought the markings were to honor the Gods." She laughed dryly. "Poor bastards don't know anything really."

He thought about it all for a moment, unsure what to do or where to go with all of this. 

"The servants.. I cannot save them."

She turned cold at his words. "And why not? Because your friends don't think it's cool?"

His brows stitched together. "The others have a say in what happens."

"Not when their say is wrong, they shouldn't." 

He shook his head, a scowl on his face. "It may not be wrong. They could agree."

"But they won't. They won't set the people free." She shook her head too, suddenly angry. 

"Rihari, you can not know that."

"Yes, I do." She said. "I know exactly what happens. They won't agree. They'll declare you a traitor, a rebel. They'll stand against you, but you have to do what's right."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "What? All of them?"

"I don't know." She looked away sadly. "I've said too much." Slowly she rose from the ruffled blankets and tugged on her clothes. She left the room without another word, leaving him alone with his thoughts. 

She was right after all. He felt ashamed of himself. The other Evanuris were powerful, most of them were blinded by greed and by power. Mythal had always came when called, she had always protected the people. Fen'Harel knew she would stand at his side, those that served at her temple did so willingly, she did not agree with slavery. Yet the others did. She could not stand alone, as he could not stand alone. 

If he were to start planning to free the elves that's where he would start. He would confront her with this new information, and with the ideal. She would be on board, he knew so. She was always the best of them.

During the Great War, long before his coming of power, most of the Evanuris had stood against other powerful opponents, but had won. They had began as generals, then risen to kinghood. Eventually, they were seen as Gods. He had came later, when invited by none other than Mythal herself. At first he had been invited to guard at her temples, he had agreed, and while staying with her, he had seen her do many great things to benefit the people. She had always stood as a voice of reason, even now. 

Eventually, he dragged himself from bed, slipped on some night pants and padded over to Rihari's room. He didn't bother to knock before strolling in. 

"You know nothing of privacy, farm boy?" She joked upon his entry. Briefly, he wandered how she knew he had been born a farmer, but quickly dropped the idea. She knew because she knew him well. 

"Not much." He replied. They were silent and eventually he walked over and sat beside her on the bed. "You are right." He confessed. 

"And?" She smiled, happy with herself for bringing it out of him. 

"And, I should take a stand?" He questioned. 

"Uh-huh. Aaaand?" 

He tried to keep the smile from coming, but could not. "Aaaand.." He pounced on her, jabbing his fingers at her ribs, she fought like a wild man against it, but he carried it out a moment longer before relenting. 

"Okay! Okay!" She pushed him off. "Just say you will." When he wiggled his fingers at her she held her hands up in surrender. "Fine, but I'm gonna hold you to it."

"I would expect nothing less." He stated. Suddenly he hopped up. "Now, would you dare join me for some wine?"

"At this hour?" She asked with a raised brow. 

"Oh, my lady. The hour does not matter when there is fine wine waiting."

"Ehhhh, I don't really want to.." she waited until he looked away and then bolted for the door. "Last one there is a dead nug!" She called after him. It was her favorite expression and she loved to playfully race away, in all honesty she was childlike.

Fen'Harel wasted no time running after her. He sprinted from the room, quick on his feet and took the stairs two at a time, though she was already half way down, he was catching up quickly. He loved the chase, and she must have known it because she would let him get close just to bolt away even faster. They rounded the corner and we're coming up on the altar room when he ran into her. She was standing still in the walkway, and when they collided she almost fell. 

"What are you-" Then he saw June standing there beside the throne with its beady blue eyes shimmering in the night light. Fen'Harel slatted his eyes "June."

"Greetings, old friend." June offered up a cold smile and Fen'Harel clenched his jaw. When June took a step forward Fen'Harel pushed Rihari behind him so that she was inaccessible. June stopped and canted his head at the motion. "I do not come for her."

"What then?" He practically spat the words, his sudden hatred for his kin ran deep in his veins, and he didn't trust a word that slipped off of June's tongue. 

The bulk of a man smiled softly. "I have been contacted by an agent of the Forgotten Ones." June stepped closer, and Fen'Harel stood his ground. "They say that we have something that is theirs. That Fen'Harel locked it away."

His mind swam. She couldn't know. He couldn't let her know, because then she would leave. "They lie." He said, then to make matters more believable, and just in case she had a hint at what they spoke of he added, "What they seek doesn't exist."

"Hmm. Do they, Dread Wolf?" June's face lifted in a smile and his eyes squinted a touch, telling that he didn't trust him in the least. "Perhaps it is why the girl is so important, hmm? She holds a key." June looked to her hand, which now glowed dimly through the darkness. 

Her heart dropped, the mark, she had forgotten about it. Fen'Harel looked to her hand as well and searched for the right words to make this go away. "The mark has nothing to do with this." But he wasn't sure that was true, none really knew how she got here. But the mark was not exactly a normal thing to see here, the energy was familiar, but the mark was all new. 

"Hmm." June smiled again as he walked closer, now only a few feet apart. "I would not trust the words of a traitorous harellan."

The words struck a chord in Fen'Harel. Being called a rebel, a traitor, a trickster hurt his pride, and it showed on his face. He turned icy. "Leave this place." He spat. "You have no business here." 

June flashed a coy smile. "As you wish, old friend." He turned to leave through the Eluvian at the end of the great hall, but stopped short and flashed a smile over his shoulder. "I will be seeing you." Even from where she stood, she could feel magic tingling from Solas's body, he was prepared to fight, but the magical whispers died down when June left. 

He turned to her, clearly shaken. She had forgotten about the Forgotten Ones, forgotten that he could walk among them that they seen him as one of their own. His posture changed, he relaxed but she could still see tension behind his eyes. "Now I think we definitely need wine." He smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. 

They drank wine and chatted about their childhoods. She told all about life in her Clan, about her brother, and about the bear that she had to take down in order to become an adult. She told him that she hadn't even believed the Gods to be real, that she had gotten the marks of Dirthamen for their physical properties and not because she thought highly of him.  

She talked alot, and he found himself lost in thought as she spoke. How had she not suspected something when June had spoke out about the artifact being hidden away. Did she trust him enough to believe his lie? He mentally kicked himself, lying to her would get him no where, he needed to tell her. He was prepared to, but everytime he got up the courage she would laugh or smile or sling a joke his way, and the thought of her being gone was washed away with his own smile. 

Eventually, after two bottles of wine, they were pretty well worthless and both of their tongues loosened up. 

"When I was a child, my Clan had a wolf called Fen. He used to help me steal things around our camps." She told him. "I always tell people that I returned most of the items, but it isn't true. I kept almost everything, it drove my parents mad."

"I despised my siblings. They were all perfect in my father's eyes. But I was a dreamer, and after years of shucking my duties as a farm hand, my father requested I work with at the apothecary. I learned a lot of useful magic from the old man that worked there. I worked in his shop a long time, before I abandoned them all. I needed a new place, I needed to fine more interesting things.

"So I left on a trek for more knowledge of the Fade. I have been everywhere, seen so many things.." He trailed off. "But then I wanted to become like the Gods, I wanted to be more than I was."

She kept silent, unsure what to say to ease his mind. "There's nothing you can do about it now, yeah? It's all already happened."

He nodded slowly. "I will go tomorrow to meet with Mythal. I will find a way to free the people.." He turned his tired eyes on her. She sat on top of the counter in the kitchen, where he propped against it beside her. "I am ashamed. I had forgotten my original purpose. I had never wished to see the people in this condition. I have ignored it long enough." 

She hiccupped and the laughed at her fuzzy mind. When she hiccupped her brain seemed to swish around, making everything  feel funny. When her bout of laughter ended she noted the expression on his face, a look of confusion. She quickly apologized for her outburst and explained that it was the wine, that she wasn't laughing at his statement. 

She slid from the countertop and pressed her body against his, they locked eyes and she licked his nose, dragging a smile from him. "It's very noble of you, vhenan. I am proud to know you. In both times." 

"Thank you." He said it kurtly, surprised. Just like he had said so long ago, back in Haven. She had said then that she would protect him from the scary Templars and Chantry members. What a joke, she had not known that she spoke to a God.

"Rihari.." That look crossed his face again, a look of confliction. He was ready to tell her, to confess the hidden rift, but it passed and he pulled up a different explanation. ".. I have to tell you. They are not Gods, we are not Gods, we are only Evanuris, very powerful mages. We are just as mortal as any other soul."

She looked at him, stunned. Instinctively, her hand reached up to her face, and she stepped away from him. The space between the two seemed to pull at his heart, he wanted her against him always, and the look on her face was an expression of hurt. 

"I never believed in the Gods, and then I did. And now?" She dropped her hand, and yanked her smile back up from its hiding place, plastering it back on her lips. "It's good news, yeah? That I have no one to answer to after all."

He canted his head slightly, sloppy braids of hair fell over his shoulder. "You have to answer to me, da'ean."

She gasped playfully and threw her glowing hand over her heart. "I'm shaking in my boots." Her smile was playful, tempting. 

He took a step towards her and she backed away a step. He halted his stride and a daring smile came to his lips. "Tell me, Rihari. What do your people say about the Dread Wolf?"

"They say all types of terrifying things, threats mostly. May the Dread Wolf never catch your scent. May the Dread Wolf take you.. among other things." She smiled brightly. 

He smiled slightly. "May the Dread Wolf take you?" He laughed softly. "Ironic now, hmm?" He took a step closer and she dashed from the room in a flash of giggles and black hair. He quickly dashed after her, but upon entering the next room, he saw her no where. 

He grinned, drunken and rejuvenated, he was enjoying the chase. He closed his eyes and focused on her, where was she hiding. Suddenly, someone pinched the end of his ear, giving him a start. The soft whisper in his ear drew the tension from his muscles, however. 

"Take the Dread Wolf by the ear when he comes." She whispered against the length of his ear before she nipped the end. 

He turned around swiftly and wrapped her in his arms. He pressed his lips against hers. She relished the kiss a moment, but then she slipped from his embrace and ran for the stairs. "Catch me if you can!" She called over her shoulder. 

"Oh, I can, da'ean." He smiled as he dashed after her. His body itched to transform to take on the body of the wolf and catch her, to run her down. He resisted, that would be no challenge and thus no fun. 

Eventually, he caught up and they crashed into the door at the end of the hall, his study. They both laughed before he opened the door and pulled her inside. It was the same room where they had shared their first kiss. The room seemed smaller now, and somehow more cozy. They stumbled over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Briefly, she wondered how the flames stayed lit, then mentally kicked herself because, duh, magic. 

They fell asleep in each others arms. Wrapped together all warm and cozy by the fire. He had a moment to reflect on everything that had occurred. He would keep his promise. Tomorrow he would go to Mythal with his plans to free the enslaved. He would start a rebellion if need be. He became ultra aware of the feel of her skin on his, of the dull pull of magic that flowed from the mark. As he took her all in, a thought occurred to him; if she had not came along, he wasn't sure he would ever come to care about the servants. 

She changed everything.


	11. Chapter 11

Fen'Harel walked swiftly through the Crossroads until he came to the Eluvian that would lead to Mythal's Temple. He took a deep breath before stepping through the magical glass. The chain of events that had happened could not be taken back, and there was no where to go but forward. The conversation with Rihari the night before confirmed that.

Abelas confronted him on the other side of the glass. "Fen'Harel." He nodded to him and Fen'Harel returned his greeting. 

The beautiful pool of water that was the vir'abelasan shimmered in the mid-day light. The birds chirped happily in the trees surrounding the area. Many brightly colored flowers bloomed around the pool, and some lazy butterflies floated on the breeze, being pulled to whichever bush the wind chose. 

"Mythal?"  Solas asked. 

"The Great Protector will be here soon. She said she had a feeling you would come." Abelas stated. 

"Why?" 

"June." The word sent a jolt of fear and anger through Fen'Harel's body. His face turned red at the mention of the man's name, luckily Abelas, was in no place to question.

Mythal arrived promptly and dismissed her servant. As soon as he was out of earshot she turned grave. "What did you do?" She asked. 

"I am uncertain what they speak of." Solas replied. A lie, a cautious lie, and she knew it, he could tell. 

She shook her head. "Oh, Dread Wolf.. don't be coy."

He swallowed hard. "June came to my home last night." He looked at her to catch her full attention. "He called me a harellan, a traitor, a rebel. Mythal, there is no going back."

"I know." Mythal answered. "June came here to ask for the information you refused to give."

"Yes, but that is not why I came." He replied cautiously. 

"No?" She smiled. "Then why have you come?"

"I wish to overthrow the self-acclaimed Gods. To free the people from fear." 

She smiled again, a knowing smile. "My, my. But you have attributed to that fear yourself, yes?" 

He nodded. "Regrettably so." 

She laughed dryly, then arched an eyebrow. "Where do I play into this?" 

"I can not free them single-handedly. I need help." His heart pounded. What if she denied him the help that he so desperately counted on? 

She nodded slowly. "I can support you, old friend. I doubt many others will, however."

"We do not need more support. The people will support our cause." He stated. His fluttering heart calmed. 

"You may be surprised how many will cling to their Gods for protection against the Dread Wolf." She said tentatively. He nodded in understanding. 

"I must leave the temple." He said it softly, almost as a whisper. 

"There is a place I know well." She whispered too, like children sharing a secret on the playground. "I will take you there, none will be able to reach you."

"Ma serannas, hahren." He replied softly, his mind was muddled in deep thought. There really was no going back. 

"I must ask, is this about the girl?" Mythal asked. 

He nodded. "Yes." It was always about the girl, he thought to himself. 

....

"Gather everyone in the throne room." He told a servant as he passed. "I will be there shortly." He walked up the steps quickly and padded over to where he hoped Rihari would be; his chambers. He swung open the door and the sound roused her from sleep. 

She peeked open her eyes carefully, then sunlight burned her eyes so she pulled the blanket up over her head to shield her from the sun, yet left it open so she could see. "What is it?"

Solas smiled softly. "It is past noon, and you still sleep?"

"Yeah, yeah." She rolled her eyes.

He turned serious. "We must go. It has began." She slid out from under the blanket and onto the floor. 

"What has?" She asked softly, followed by a yawn. 

"The rebellion." He stated. "It starts now. Today. We must leave this place."

She stood there a moment, actually dumbfounded that she would be present during the rebellion, truly a dangerous honor. 

They made it to the throne room in no time and Solas walked up to stand in front of the throne, yet did not sit. Everyone turned to him quietly, fear in their eyes. 

"I called you here to invite you to join in my rebellion." He let the words sink in a moment before he spoke again. "I will stand against the Gods, to free the people. If you join me you will be free from service, and will be safe from those that oppress you."

The room was silent, none knew what to say, so they said nothing. 

Fen'Harel looked over the crowd, a soft smile danced on his lips. "Do not be afraid of me. Speak freely." He said it softly, soothingly. 

An Elven man with the bright red marks of Elgar'nan stepped forward. "I will join in your quest to free the elves." Others stepped up as well, their faces caught in serious lines. 

"Come here, lethallin." Fen'Harel motioned the man, and he stepped forward proudly, head held high. 

Fen'Harel raised his hand to the man's face and pulled the vallaslin off of his skin with a motion. "Ar lasa mala revas." The man reached up and touched his face, somehow knowing what had occurred. After the shock of what had been seen passed others stepped forward. Some cried tears of joy when he wiped the marks from their faces crying out "I am free now! I am free!". Others merely let out a sigh of freedom when the marks slipped off of their skin. After each time he whispered to them the same saying, "Ar lasa mala revas", meaning you are free. 

Rihari heard murmurs around the room. Some whispered of Fen'Harel saving the people as he says, others whispered that it served the others right. Mostly, the murmurings were positive, but she heard some full of doubt. Some said that they alone could not stand against the Gods, that Fen'Harel may be caught in a grand scheme. 

Finally, Fen'Harel turned to her. "And you, ma'arlath?" She shook her head no. She heard some sharp intakes of breath around the room as she declined to part with her vallaslin. He smiled softly, a silent acceptance. 

"We must leave the temple now." He said to the crowd. "Follow me." He turned and everyone followed. Rihari could hear some of the people whispering about her as they walked. The whispering and spreading of rumors only intensified when Fen'Harel reached over and took her hand in his. 

....

The hidden fortress was amazing. It sat in the middle of a lake, absolutely inaccessible without the keystones to raise the bridges. Upon arriving, Fen'Harel had directed the elves to the sanctuary. Once alone, he sat on the hard stone and closed his eyes. He focused on spirits surrounding the area, and brought them to him. He whispered words to them, coaxing them into alliance. The sentinals that he recruited would protect this place from intruders now and forever. 

She walked out and sat beside him on the ground. The sun was setting now, casting brilliant hues of purple and orange across the lake, which reflected them right back at the heavens. A soft breeze carried the smell of fresh water and jasmine through the air, it was breathtaking. She slipped her arm under his and scooted closer as his hand clasped around her own. 

He sighed, at first she thought it was because of the scene, but the intense look on his face gave him away. "What is it?" She asked softly. She was afraid to speak too loud lest the marvelous scene in front of them might scurry away like a scared rabbit. 

"It is irreversible." He stated in a sad tone. "I do not regret it for the cause, only for the life it will take." His face looked grave, suddenly he looked like the Solas of her time. His face seemed to age in the mere seconds that it held the deep lines of sorrow. 

"Yes, war always requires the price of life," she laid her head against his shoulder. "but the cause is often times important enough to die for. Would you not die for your people?" She knew her own answer, of course she would, she lead the Inquisition despite her constant fear of dying, the mark alone had tried to kill her many times. 

He looked over to her and planted a kiss on top of her head, but his lips lingered there as he spoke. "I like to believe so, but more than that I believe I would die for you." 

His words pulled her back to Redcliffe. The memory of his sick and lifeless body being trampled under the feet of an army. Words reached out to her from the Fade, memories of the moment. That didn't make sense though, did it? She supposed it could if one knew of a different time. 

"Ar lath ma." He whispered, his cheek rested against the top of her head. The sun was quickly slipping away. The dying light made her feel comfortable and warm. She wanted to live in this moment forever. The moment, like everything else, would end however. So for the moment she took advantage of it and pulled his lips to hers. She returned his profession of love only when they parted. 

When she thought about the war she thought about how she wasn't strong enough to fight. She wasn't gifted with immortality and wasn't a mage. She was honestly afraid. "I'm scared."

He looked at her with mock surprise, his mouth hung open, but a smile danced in his eyes. "I don't believe it!" She rolled her eyes and pushed him on the shoulder playfully. The smile dropped before he spoke again. "Do not fear, nothing will happen to you, vhenan." 

"You can't know that, Solas." 

He smiled knowingly. "Ah, but I do." She opened her mouth to ask how, but he already knew that's what she would ask so he continued to speak. "I know it to be so, because you exist now. If you exist now, you must exist in your own time, or you would cease to exist." He smiled again, fascination lit up his features in the now very dim light. "Absolutely fascinating, is it not? How your very being here will alter time, will alter reality as we know it." 

She was fascinated, but not knowledgeable enough to speak on the subject so she didn't, she merely nodded and gave a quick "yeah" to acknowledge that it happened. She made a mental note to think about this later, when she wasn't distracted by the beauty of his jaw, and the twinkle in his eyes. 

"Solas.." she wasn't sure what she wanted to say, and the more she though about it, the more it seemed that she only said his name because she liked how it felt on her tongue. He must have understood that because he didn't prod her to speak further. They sat in relative silence a few more minutes before he stood and offered his hand. 

They went inside, hand in hand and he led her to where all the people had began setting up places to sleep. He dropped her hand and stepped forward. "You will not sleep here, on the ground. There is a barracks on the lower floor, I will take you there." He turned and the people scrambled up their things and followed him like a pack of hounds follow their hunter. She followed as well, from behind the group. 

On the descent to the barracks, he showed them where the armory was, stocked with weapons and armors. She saw many nice bows inside, but decided to wait until after this tour to check them out. He guided the crowd into a large room. Down the sides of the room were other small rooms, full of bunk beds. The elves all stood around, waiting for him to release them. 

He looked very much like the much older Solas of her own time when he spoke. "I am no God, as the others are no Gods." The elves seemed to shuffle nervously at his blasphemous words. "They have convinced you all that they can not be killed, but it is a lie. The Evanuris, myself included, are as mortal as you are." His eyes scanned the room carefully, catching the gaze of a few, who quickly diverted their eyes. "Do not fear, lethallin." He used the word for kin here as a group label rather than for an individual. 

"Now please, get some rest." He turned away and the elves started to nervously chatter among themselves as they scurried away into the rooms along either side of the big room. Rihari followed him out. She told him that she wanted to stop by the armory, so they did. She didn't like any of the bows, they were too big for her. She decided to make her own. 

Solas told her he would teach her more on how to control magic and learn more spells. She thought it was useless, but agreed because she thought it might help ease his mind. Eventually, he led her to the bed chamber they would stay in and left her alone to prepare for bed, while he went on some unknown errand.

He had things to do, preparations to make, and that was what drove him that night. He had to make sure everything and everyone here was perfectly safe. The promises he made were fruitless if the people died overnight from intruders. Or if the others found them.. they wouldn't last the night. 

He walked around the fortress, ensuring it was properly fortified. As he walked he felt a crackle in the Fade; a searching mind. He quickly swatted the searching fingers aside. They could not find them here, whoever "they" were. He imagined June or perhaps Dirthamen searching through the Fade, trying to find him, frustrated that he kept throwing them off track. 

After some time, they gave up their search and he felt them withdrawing. Now that he was alone, truly alone, his mind began to wonder. He suddenly felt ashamed, he had blatantly lied to Rihari. He had told her he didn't know where to find the way back, that he had found nothing, when in truth the rift was well hidden in the Fade. He grunted at himself when he thought of how she trusted him without question and he had deceived her. 

He was aware of his selfishness, of the fact that he had hidden away the one thing that could save her from this war. He couldn't let go yet though, he wasn't ready to give her up. Without her there, he was afraid he would lose his cause for fighting, more than that he was afraid he would lose himself. Again. She truly did change everything.

...

"You." Fen'Harel pointed to a man that stood in the middle of the group, and the man stepped forward. "You will gather information, set up spies within the ranks of the servants of all the Evanuris. We must know their every move." The dark skinned elf nodded proudly and promptly headed through the doors, ready to begin his mission. 

Fen'Harel looked over the crowd again and motioned for one woman to come forward, then five men. They all came forward and he looked them over carefully. "I need you to go to every village, every city, every small camp in the woods. Scatter with the wind, find the elves and tell them that Fen'Harel wishes to stop the Gods. Tell them if they come, they will be safe here." The elves nodded as well and headed off to begin their quest. 

Next he sent some of the elves to gaurd the fortress. Then he called some up to train others to better use magic, enchant weapons, and the like. All the people seemed to have a job after he was done, and they all milled about, getting to work. 

He pulled Rihari aside and told her that they would be training today, as he led her outside. She groaned, but he persisted that she be prepared. Finally, she relented and dragged her feet to where he led her.

They joined up with a few other elves, and he started showing them simple spells. The other elves watched Rihari curiously when she casted sloppy spells. The sparks she called to her fingers flew away from her and almost hit a bright haired woman. 

"No, Rihari. You must concentrate." He said patiently. "Think about what you want to happen, draw energy from the Fade and will your thoughts to be." She raised her hands, closed her eyes, and concentrated hard. She imagined fire blooming from her palm calmly. She imagined that the fire would not move, that it would appear like flames in a campfire. She felt heat springing up through her fingers and she peeked open her eyes. There were small spoofs of flame dancing in her raised hands. She gasped, she had done it and no one had almost been injured. 

"Good." He nodded when he spoke, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Next we will try something a little harder," He walked over and pulled a ram to the center of the group. "You will cast a spell of terror on this ram." 

The people seemed excited at this, but Rihari didn't think she could do that. She was thinking about how she would even attempt to cast a spell of terror. She watched as one frail looking man cast his spell and the ram immediately began bucking around, it's eyes wide with fear. Once it calmed, another would do the same. Fen'Harel offered small critiques to their stance, to their techniques, among other things. 

When it was her turn she just shook her head no. "I don't think I can." She said softly, embarrassed. 

"You can," He said soothingly. For a moment she believed him, and tugged at her idea of fear. She tried to shove the thoughts to the ram, but nothing happened. She sighed and shook her head. "No, you are thinking about your fears. Think about the feeling of terror, pull that fear from the Fade and reflect it onto the ram." She tried again, and this time the ram jumped a little, but otherwise had no reaction. She groaned at herself. 

"No." Solas smiled. "That is good, you scared him, even if only a little. That is still progress." The others looked at her skeptically. They wondered what was wrong with her. Why did she know nothing of magic? She felt her face growing hot. When she raised her eyes to Fen'Harel, it was clear why they seen him as a God. He was tall and lean, muscles could be seen even through the armor he wore now. Aside from the physical properties that made him appear Godlike, there seemed to be an energy around him. He seemed to glow, magic tingled around his body, like dust particles in the morning sunlight, begging to be used by him. 

This new notice of power that floated around her lover made her feel even more frail and she turned her face away. She felt him drawing closer, his hand landed on her shoulder softly. "You are doing good, vhenan." She shook her head no, and quickly glanced around before she diverted her eyes back to her feet. There were more eyes on her now, wondering what the connection was between the two.

"Forget they are here, they do not understand, nor will they." He tipped her chin up so he could look at her face. "You have done well, do not give up." 

"Okay." She said softly. He nodded and stepped out of her path. This time she held her head high and concentrated hard. When she released the power that she had gathered, the ram became panicked. The others clapped their hands, glad to see she had mastered the skill. She smiled so brightly that it squeezed Solas's heart. 

The celebration was cut short, as one man walked forward with another at his arm. "My Lord," He greeted him, and Fen'Harel nodded curtly. "this man wishes to join our rebellion, along with many others. He has come to speak in their stead."

"Speak, lethallin." Fen'Harel smiled. The man was scrawny with dirty dark skin, his eyes were bloodshot around the edges of his brown irises. His face was framed by the white marks of June, and his hair was pulled back in an assortment of brown dreadlocks. 

"I believe we could be of service to your  rebellion. We want to be a part of it." The man was loud, his voice boomed despite his frail body. "We have your griffons, I hope you do not mind. They cried when you left and after a long while we went to check on the beasts, they were lonely so we took them, hoping to find you."

"Ma serannas!" He exclaimed. "I am glad they were saved. You need not explain yourself to me, lethallin. All are welcome." He smiled and the man seemed to exhale a breath of relief. "Tell me, where do you come from?"

"I was once a servant of June, but have since been exiled to the forest. There are many others as well." The man said this as if it were nothing. 

Rihari stood by as Fen'Harel stepped forward and pulled the dirty frail man into a hug. She was shocked, she had not even hugged the people that entered her rebellion, let alone those that had appeared like this man. This seemed more personal to Fen'Harel.

"I am so sorry this happened to you, friend." Fen'Harel said once he pulled himself away from the man. The man held tears in his eyes, joy from being appreciated and cared for by someone such as he. "We will right this wrong. Please, bring your people."

"Ma serannas, Fen'Harel! Ma serranas!" The man was almost in tears as he left. His gait was changed, more proud. In that moment Rihari realized why she loved him so much. It was this compassion and understanding that stood him apart from the others. She understood why the stories she had heard were wrong. The Gods were portrayed as icons of one or two traits, and not as people, but they had been people. They had many traits and characteristics, and they had not done many of the things the Dalish said because the stories were based off of those iconic traits. 

Her people would never know the truth, but she decided that she would always carry it with her. She decided she would spread the truth to those that she could. She would do a little service for the man that had done it all for her, she had to. 

....  
Ma'arlath- my love  
Vir'abelasan- the Well of Sorrows.  
Vhenan- heart (endearment)  
Ma serannas- my thanks, thank you.  
Lethallin- kin (male singular or group of elves plural)


	12. Chapter 12

Some NSFW

 

The spies had brought back close to nothing. The only thing they had found was that the others were curious, they wondered where the Dread Wolf had went. Some had said good riddance. June was among those that said that, but he was clever, and he knew that Fen'Harel was not gone forever. Like most of the Evanuris, June was not afraid of one man, he was very prideful and would not show weakness to the Dread Wolf again. Mythal held up the charade as well, showing surprise at his disappearance even though she knew where he was. 

Fen'Harel was satisfied with himself, he had successfully started a rebellion. More and more people filed in each day. Begging him to take them in, and he took every last one of them, children and all. The dirty, frail man that had came a few days before had finally returned with his people, and his griffons. The beasts had been overjoyed to see him, and he had welcomed them with open arms and whispered words to them in a language that Rihari couldn't understand. She could only understand pieces of what was said. 

Then he had embraced the man with the white vallaslin of June on his face. The man had stood tall, but tears streaked through the dirt down his cheeks, leaving swaths through the grime. Rihari saw Fen'Harel whispering to the man as they embraced, and the man was nodding a definite yes to whatever he had been asked. 

The Dread Wolf wiped their faces clean with a wave of his hand. Rihari could see the relief in each one's eyes, absolutely relieved to not be dedicated to any of the Gods anymore. After he had wiped their faces clean he told them that the Gods were not Gods at all, the same speech he had gave days earlier. The people whooped when they heard the news, obviously they had recieved a large injustice at the hands of so called Gods. News of their mortality brought on thoughts of revenge, thoughts of righting the wrongs that had been opposed on them and their children. 

When the man, and the others passed by Rihari, she noticed a small spot of raised skin on the back left of their necks. A brand.  She was repulsed by the thought. These people could not make homes in cities or anywhere else because they had a mark on their skin, showing they had wronged one of the Gods.  The ultimate wrong. 

He noticed that she was shaken and walked over. He said nothing, but pulled her into a hug. Once wrapped in his arms, her head against his chest, he kissed her on top of the head. "Those poor people." She whispered against his chest, the beat of his heart felt louder than her words, and for a moment she was afraid that he hadn't heard her. 

"We will bring them a new life, vhenan." 

She pulled back and he let her. She wanted to look into his eyes when he told her those things. "I hope we do." 

"We will." His eyes held hers with intensity. He looked away a few seconds later. "I was blind to their troubles. I am to blame, we were all to blame." He turned his blue eyes on her again. "But not you, ma'arlath." Her heart sung a song everytime he showed his love for her. Especially in public, with so many eyes watching them. They were always surprised, or hid their eyes from embarrassment for he and her. 

She believed him. She nodded her head to let him know so, she was grateful for the small breather. Unfortunately, it didn't last long enough. "Back to work, Rihari." He walked back to where he stood before the people had arrived. "Try the spell again." 

She groaned playfully, pulling a small smile from him. The best kind of smile, the one that reminded her of home

...

"I'm too scared, Solas!" She was running circles around the small barn, he chased after her, trying to grab her  

He laughed. "There's nothing to fear, Rihari!" 

"Umm," She stopped a moment and motioned towards the big black griffon with white socks reaching up from its feet to its knee. "have you seen these guys? They're massive." As if to confirm her argument the griffon furrowed it's wings and snorted at her. She jumped away with a small scream. The griffon put its wings down and slung it's head around. Solas just laughed. 

"He means no harm. He just wishes to play." He said softly. 

"Okay, but I'm not getting on his back." Rihari walked briskly over and stood behind Solas as he spoke to the animal. It seemed to understand everything he said. 

"Your hand?" She placed her hand in his outstretched one and he gently placed her palm against the griffons snout, right above the beak. The animal rubbed into her hand and almost purred when she relaxed. "See, it is not so bad."

"Yeah, I guess not." She smiled as she stroked the griffon's soft feathers. Her hand found its way behind the animal's ear, and it lowered it's head so she could continue to pet it. She felt arms wrapping around her from behind and she relaxed into them. A mistake that she would not regret later. 

Before she could say no, he threw her on the back of the griffon and jumped on behind her. The animal gave a shrill screech before he trotted forwards. Rihari began to protest the action, she begged to be let down. Solas laughed and held her tightly against his chest, she wasn't going anywhere. 

The animal pushed the door open and took off running, as he ran he lifted his wings and began to beat them hard against the air, lifting his body up slowly. She screamed when they left the ground. The scream was of fear at first, but quickly turned to joy and wonder as the swept over the land. The griffon gave another shriek, happy to be in flight. The scene was magnificent, and she quickly became overwhelmed with the way the water in the pool reflected the sky, and the way the fog lifted off of it in the morning light. 

"I knew you would like it." He whispered against her ear, sending pinpricks of tingles down her body. 

"Good thing you did." She said back. 

He coached her on how to lead the griffon, on how to hold herself upright, and on how to speak to him so that he would understand. After about an hour of swirling through the sky, dancing on clouds, and cutting through the trees, they pulled back to the fortress. The beast landed hard, and ran a few steps before he tattered off to a trot, and finally stopped. The griffon snorted, full of delight. When they stepped off the animal bowed it's head low, one leg extended in front of it where it's head almost touched it's knee.

"Ah, wonderful!" Fen'Harel beamed a bright smile at the sight. 

"What?" She looked back to the griffon. 

"He has chosen you as his master. Truly an honor." Rihari didn't know what to do now, regardless if the animal had pledged allegiance to her, she was clueless. 

"What do I do now?" She whispered to him. 

"Bow your own head. It is a sign of mutual respect." She did as he said and the griffon rose again, he stepped forward and nudged her hand with his beak. She smiled brightly, delighted that the magnificent creature had chosen her as its master. "Now you may choose his name."

"Doesn't he already have a name?" She asked as she petted the animal along its feathery neck. 

"No. That is not chosen by any but the master he chooses." He replied. 

"But he is yours correct?" She asked curiously. 

"Yes, I owned him, though he never chose me as his rider. Thus I never named him."

"Felaern." She said it quickly, almost without thinking. "That's what I will name him.. it is my brothers name." She said sadly. 

"Wonderful! Look into his eyes and tell him his name." He stepped closer, amused by the magnificence of such a moment.

Rihari pulled the animals head up and looked into his eye, he glanced around a bit before his golden eye locked with her bright blues. "Felaern." She said softly. She felt a connection deep down in her gut, a tingle that seemed to intensify the longer the animal looked into her eye, until it didn't progress anymore. She let him go and he put his nose to the ground, sniffing for food. 

"That was strange, yeah? I've never felt anything quite like that before." She said to Solas as they led Felaern back to the barn. 

"Yes. The connection between griffon and rider is a soul connection." He paused, a smile pulled at his lips. "Such as our own." 

She smiled too, butterflies beat around in her belly at his words. "I can believe that." 

They didn't spend alot of time in the barn, the animal was free to come and go, he only wished to sleep there. As they exited the barn a loud boom demanded their attention. Some people gasped around the front of the fortress and they rushed over to see as well. There was an explosion of power not so far off. Rihari looked to Solas, who's face was set in hard lines. She heard him mumble something under his breath, but couldn't understand what. 

"To arms!" He yelled, and everyone ran for their armor and weapons, Rihari followed him up the stairs and slipped into armor as well, she snagged the bow from a hook on the wall and tightened the string as she waited for him to tighten his leathers. She gave the bow string a small pull to test it out, it was tight, but that's how she liked it. 

Once they were dressed, Solas pulled her against him tightly. "Stay close to me." He kissed her lips softly. "Ar lath ma." 

"Ar lath ma!" She mumbled back. "I will stay close, vhenan."

He smiled nervously and stepped away. They made their way quickly down the steps and he led her to the barn. Others were gathered around. Some lingered near the barn, they said they could ride griffons, and he assigned them some quickly. He helped Rihari armor Felaern and quickly slipped his own griffon into armor as well. Her heart was pounding as they exited the building. 

"Most of you will come with me, the strongest, the most powerful of you. The others will stay here and protect the castle." 

The people whooped and hollered, ready to fight. Rihari mentally counted her arrows. Recounting how many were in the sling. Thirty-six. She could kill thirty-six people before she would have to use magic. Fine by her. She followed closely behind Solas as they trotted forward. He slowed down and she let Felaern trot up beside him. 

"Be safe, ma'arlath." His face was serious, he was afraid as well. "Do not use the bow in the air, you could fall."

She nodded her response. That threw a wrench into her plans. She wasn't too great with magic, but now she had no choice but to use it. She was afraid, her heart pounded in her chest in tune with the sound of the mounts feet hitting the ground. 

She could feel the tense magic in the air, the people that followed them were silent. She imagined they were reminding themselves why they were fighting anyways. She imagined they were as afraid as she was. 

They had came prepared to fight, but there would be no fight on this day. The man that stood before them was no one that anyone knew. But Fen'Harel stopped in his tracks. His griffon shifted nervously from foot to foot. The man that stood there, a mass of broken and charred black trees around him, smiled brightly. As if greeting an old friend. 

"Hello, Dreaded Wolf. Have something to fear do you?" The man motioned to the army that followed him. His eyes caught on Rihari a moment, she being the only one with vallaslin on her face pulled attention to her. Her unease was shifted onto Felaern, and he shifted uncomfortably. 

"What do you want, hahren?" Fen'Harel asked. His face was stone, hard lines pulled on his features. 

"Where is it?" The man dropped his smile.

"I do not-"

The man started to laugh, cutting off his sentence. "You lie." Fen'Harel said nothing, but Rihari could see his jaw flexing. His eyes were hard, but she noticed the nervous fidget of his fingers.

"Ah, no matter." The man shrugged as if it were nothing. "Take your army back. We want nothing to do with this rebellion." Fen'Harel turned to leave, his disrespect to this man was clear and the man smiled at his back. "Oh, and Fen'Harel!" He turned back with hard eyes to see what the man wanted. "You do know what we seek, but we will find it, you cannot hide anything from us." 

Fen'Harel nodded and plastered an obvious defiant smile on his lips. "Good luck." He turned away again. This time no amount of the man boring holes into the back of his form could make him look back. He thought to himself that he was alone now, a lone wolf. No allies except himself. 

Rihari followed behind him. This was the second time people had came to him wondering where "it" was. What was "it"? She couldn't decide what he could be hiding, a secret big enough to drag all these people out after him. 

"Who was that man?" She trotted up beside him and asked. 

"One of the Forgotten Ones, Daern'thal." The words slipped off his tongue easily, but the name and the title that came with it sent a shiver up her spine. Under her Felaern ruffled his feathers, he felt it as well. 

She swallowed hard. "What did he speak of?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know. 

"I am uncertain." He felt the words slip off his tongue before he could consider it. Instantly, guilt sprung up in his chest, spreading to his face and lighting it up with a twinge of red. She caught it immediately, he was lying, but why? 

She squinted her eyes at him. "I think you do, yeah?" 

He sighed. "Fenedhis, no I do not." He looked over to her, as if to affirm himself. "He is a madman."

"Okay." She grumbled it, made it obvious that she didn't believe him. He knew what her tone meant, but chose to ignore that for now. 

"Come," He started to trot forward quickly, "fly back with me." He smiled back at her and she pushed Felaern forward. Solas and his griffon raced ahead, the beast's white feathers shimmered in the open areas not covered in metal armor. She raced forward, they lifted off the air a moment after Solas and she flew up beside him. He smiled over at her. "Race you back?"

"You're on, Chuckles." As soon as she said it, the nickname Varric gad made for Solas hurt her heart. How she missed her friends. Luckily, she didn't have much time to think before he swooped off to the right and banked back towards her hard. Felaern snorted and turned upwards. He beat his wings hard as he soared above and past them. She heard Solas's griffon beating it's wings right behind her, the beast gave a loud sqwuak, to let them know they were coming up quick. 

She urged Felaern on and he beat his wings harder, his head bobbed up and down with each beat. She could see the fortress ahead of her and she told the beast to dive, he obeyed and placed his wings at his side. They gained speed quickly, diving towards the fortress at an alarming speed. She heard Solas yelling for her to slow down, but she only smiled.

They landed hard and Felaern had to stumble a few feet before he could begin to slow down, but they had won the race. She dismounted, Felaern was satisfied and showed so with a little hop and head throwing dance. Solas landed softly behind her and dismounted as well, his griffon was not as excited. 

"You frighten me." He smiled though, and she returned it. 

"I lived though, yeah? So what if I'm dangerous?" 

He laughed and rolled his eyes at the sky. "You're an insufferable wo-"

"Ser, excuse me." An elf bowed his head to both of them in respect and apology for his interruption. "There are many people here, Mythal sent them here. They also have supplies sent by her." 

"Thank you." He nodded to Rihari and turned to follow the messager. She thought he meant to dismiss her, and that was okay. She led the griffons to the stables and pulled off their heavy armor. They shook off hard once released from the burden. She spent some time brushing through their feathers as they drinked water from a trough.

Eventually, after a supper alone, she dragged herself up the stairs and to the bedroom. Fen'Harel was absent still, he must still be busy. She slipped from her armor and laid naked under the covers. The plush fabric felt nice on her bare skin. She tried to think about a few things, but couldn't focus her mind, and quickly fell asleep. 

When Fen'Harel finally made it up the stairs some time after midnight. He slipped from his leathers sleepily and slipped under the blankets. The heat coming off of Rihari's body was intoxicating, and he found himself scooting closer. He slid his arm under her pillow and the other over her bare belly. His hand itched to slide up her bare body to her exposed breasts, but in the end it didn't. He fell asleep like that, with his hand brushing across the soft skin of her stomach. 

.....

It was two weeks later before they were threatened again. The spies reported that June planned to challenge Fen'Harel, but would likely have an ambush set, knowing he could not defeat him alone. The news had brought a slight smile to his lips, the master of the craft would try to trick the trickster? A funny turn indeed. 

Another spy reported that Elgar'nan and Andruil along with June's wife Sylaise had plans to be there. Dirthamen and Falon'Din decided to stay neutral for the moment, not completely certain what to make of the dispute. Ghilan'nain had stayed out of it as well, she had little care for the small troubles that seemed to be effecting the others. Of course, Mythal feigned surprise, but rejected the idea of attacking, making the others suspicious of her intentions. 

All these Evanuris planned to stand against him, not to mention the others, Geldauran, Daern'thal, and Anaris, which he believed now opposed him as well. To say that he was afraid would be an understatement. Fen'Harel was terrified, but no one need know that, certainly not his army. He held himself high when the spies reported all of this. His hands were shaking, but he held them clasped behind his back so no one would see. He hoped they couldn't see the nerves firing behind his eyes. 

Rihari stood at the end of the war table as they gave their reports, her eyes kept flicking back and forth from spy to him and back again. When the spies were done with their heinous reports, she spoke up. "What will we do? You alone can not stand against all of those, and possibly reinforcements as well."

He canted his head at her, his hair was in a single black braid that slipped over his shoulder when he turned to look at her. He licked his lips before he spoke. "Why not?" He said it as a challenge, as if he weren't strong enough to handle the Evanuris? He had been gathering power in the time they had spent here, he knew he would need all he could get for the war. His orb begged to be released of the power it held in its core. He had been channelling all he could into it, and had made a staff where it would sit inside the mouth of a wolf. He felt as though he was prepared. 

She shook her head at him. "You can't be serious, Solas." The others present looked strangely at her, why would she call him that? It was an insult to them that she call him by any other than Fen'Harel. 

He noticed the difference in the room. "Not now." He turned his attention back to the spies and asked where. They told him the whereabouts, but stated that he should probably wait until called as to not give away his spies. He agreed and then dismissed them all from the war room. Once they were alone he turned his eyes to Rihari but said nothing, he waited for her to say her piece. 

"You can't go alone, yeah?" She pleaded with her eyes, her heart pounded in fear. 

"Rihari," He shook his head with a sigh. "you can not call me that when they are present."

She shrugged and shook her head, her eyes squinted a little in annoyance. "Okay? Well, my lord Fen'Harel, Master Dreaded Wolf, you will get yourself killed if you go alone." The anger apparent in her voice, anger fueled by fear. It only aroused him, however. 

He walked around the table and she backed away from him, her bottom bumped the edge of the table. He smiled. "Be still, da'ean. I do not plan to go alone, but I am more powerful than you may know."

She looked into his eyes, a glint of satisfaction hid behind the blue of his iris. Satisfied with the discomfort, in some strange way that she understood. She lifted her hand and grabbed the braid that hung over his shoulder, she pulled him closer by it, their bodies pressed together and a smile pulled on his lips. "Oh yeah?" She bit at her lip, tempting him to try. 

Their faces pressed together, his nose pressed against her cheek and her nose against his cheek, his heart pounded. "Yes." He mumbled against her skin, his hands slid up her sides, the fabric of her dress lifting with his hands. 

"Prove it." She said breathlessly. He laughed a short puff before his lips pressed against hers. Their kiss was filled with hot need, their bodies ached for one another, and they pulled at each other's garments until he grew tired of waiting and lifted her onto the edge of the table. She moaned when his length pressed between her legs through the fabric of his pants.

The kiss only intensified as he pushed her dress up to her waist, his fingers sent jolts of magical pleasure up her body as they slid across her exposed skin. They were both breathless, kissing and biting at each other's lips, she pulled at his ears and moaned against his lips. Her hands slid down his body, finding their way to his bulge. Her fingers fiddled with the buttons of his breeches and eventually, she pushed them down his thighs. He slipped her underwear to the side, and slipped a finger inside of her folds, tempting her with the dull thrum of magic. She pulled at him, begging him to give her what she wanted. 

He smiled, his smile breaking the kiss a moment. A moment she filled with pleading. "Please." She pleaded breathlessly. She pulled at him harder, begging with her mouth and her body. He groaned, her pleading had got the best of him, and he slipped his penis up against her vagina. She mumbled something inaudible against his chest, he wanted to tease her longer, but in the end he couldn't wait so he slipped his length inside of her. 

She let out a breathy moan upon his entrance, and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same and scooted her closer, sliding his length deeper inside of her with the movement. He started off thrusting into her hard, as if to prove his power as promised. Her legs found their way around his body, wrapping him tight in her legs. The movements he made dragged long moans from her, and soft breathless ones from him. Whenever her marked hand found its way to a patch of exposed skin it burned with pleasure, pulling him closer to climax. He started to pull out, to release his orgasm into his hand, but when she pulled on him and moaned a pleading "No, don't.." he lost all intention of it. 

His penis swelled with the closeness of orgasm, filling her up even more. He held her tightly in his arms as he released the burden into her body. She was breathing hard against the throb of his length inside her, each breath she took seemed to press against his sensitive shaft. He pulled it out quickly and dropped his hands a moment later. His breaths were coming quick as well, and he still stood between her legs. 

He slipped his pants back up and took a deep breath. They had all but forgotten the argument of before, and for a moment everything felt good, like walking on clouds.  
There was a knock on the door. He looked over to Rihari to ensure she was dressed, she smoothed her dress quickly and slipped off the table. She ran her fingers through her hair as he opened the door. 

"Excuse me, sire." Fen'Harel nodded and the man continued. "One of our spies has found a letter to you. It seems June knew of our spies." 

Fen'Harel smiled softly. "Wonderful." 

 

........  
Da'ean- little bird  
Geldauran and Daern'thal and Anaris- names of the Forgotten Ones.  
Ma serannas- my thanks


	13. Chapter 13

NSFW (gore and violence)

Fen'Harel was ready. He had just placed the foci inside of the staff that he had made to help channel his power. Rihari was begging that she be allowed to go. He couldn't let her go. What if she was injured, or worse?

"I have been training to fight, yeah? Was that all a waste of time?"

"No. That was to ensure you had some defense, but you can not come, Rihari. You are not ready." He replied. His honesty was unappreciated, he watched as her face turned red, leaving a deep scarlet tint on the point of her ears. Despite her anger, he found her red pointed ears adorable.

She licked her lips, her eyes held a pang of anger and concern. "Fine." She muttered the word, her eyes became distant. He reached for her and she allowed it, but his fingers only skimmed over tense muscle when he rubbed his hand up her arm. "Fine." She repeated. 

"Ar lath ma, Rihari." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, despite her ridged demeanor. 

She mumbled her reply of "Ar lath ma" and waited until he was out the door to kick her plan into action. She strode over to the wardrobe and threw it open. The armor she had worn the last time they had thought they were being attacked was folded precariously and thrown on the bottom. She snatched it up and quickly put the leathers on. Then she slipped her feet into the ancient elvhen boots. She snagged her hand made bow and quiver off of its resting place against the wall on the way out of the room. 

She balked down the stairs and made her way carefully through the outer wall towards the stables. She could feel Solas tugging at the Fade, attempting to check in on her. "Fenedhis." She swatted away his searching mind after a few moments, though she didn't know how she had done so. 

Quickly, she tugged Felaern's armor and whispered comforting words to him. He responded with excited screeches, ready to spill blood. She topped the shoulder plates of the armor with the bladed add-ons that would assist in slicing whatever he rubbed against. She also strapped him into a bladed helmet with spikes pointing out in all directions, and gave him a trout to eat as she pulled him from the stables. 

On her exit, she heard someone hollering at her to stop. She didn't hear exactly what they said, but assumed it had something to do with her not being "allowed" to leave. The sound of an approaching loud voice threw her into action. She leapt onto the griffon's back. He took to running and soon lifted off, he was a little clumsy in the air for a moment, he beat his wings hard to correct the effects of his hasty take to flight. 

She reached out and yanked at the Fade, bidding it to show her where they had gone.  Once her searching mind brushed over the thought she snatched it into her front brain and pulled Felaern in the right direction. 

The closer she got to her destination, the more magic she could feel crackling on her skin. She kept her distance from the war party until she could see the magic clashing through the air. Then she turned Felaern towards it. She took a deep breath. Was she afraid? No, not really, she was not afraid for her life, but rather what she might see.

She pulled magical energy to her fingertips. The skin there hummed with the power of electricity as she approached the fight. She could hear the sounds of battle, and when she entered the threshold of magical energy, the amount of smoke and smell of burned flesh made her gasp and cough. She saw June below, shooting arrows and throwing flames of vengeance through the army of elves, catching some with arrows that killed, and burning others with flames of excruciating pain. She focused in on him and Felaern swung his body towards the man. 

They descended at a fast rate and she shot a barrage of energy at June, right before she got close enough to the ground to land. Their landing was a bit too eager, and a bit of a stumbling crash into the center of the battle. Those under the others rule were easy to spot, due to the vallaslin luckily. She hoped she wouldn't be mistaken as one of them. 

The griffon ran through the crowd, and occasionally, slammed his shoulder bladed armor into enemies, catching most of them through the head or throat. Kill shots. As they ran through the smoke and stench and cackle of power, such power that gooseflesh prickled against the inside of her armor, she shot arrows into the faces of enemies. She threw magical energy at those that got to close. 

The battle was bloody and brutal. Before long the griffon was snagging people with his beak as they passed. He ripped limbs off, and even a few heads, or rather, pieces of them. She attempted to wipe some of the gore and brain matter from her arms, but had little time. They were on a weaving path to the center, where most of the power was resonating from. Where she was sure that Solas would be. 

Before she made it there she heard another screech behind her, and turned quickly to see Andruil on the back of a brown griffon, heading straight for her. She kicked Felaern into action, he jumped into a fast canter, trampling the bodies of some under his feet and shoving others away with his spiked helmet or grabbing them and slinging them away. Blood splattered across Rihari's face, as he slung a body from their path. She wiped at her eyes, trying to remove the sting that the blood caused her eyes. 

They lifted off the ground, using the head of a bald woman as a nice shoving ground, and consequently snapping her neck under the weight of the griffon and herself. An arrow whizzed by her, nipping her cheek as it flew off into the sky. She permitted herself a quick look back and spotted that Andruil was hot on her heels. The woman was close enough that Rihari could see the smile across her face. A truly sinister look of joy at the expense of lives. 

Rihari swallowed hard, her heart pounded in her throat. Everything seemed to slow down for a moment of clarity. In that moment of delayed time she was hyper aware of the blood drying on her face, of the slight throb of the cut on her cheek, of the beat of the griffons heart against the inside of her legs. She knew she couldn't fight from this position. The only way to do this was to attack head on, face to face. 

When time seemed to snap back into place she yanked Felaern upwards and he obeyed as fast as he could. He beat his wings hard, ascending so high that the sun peeked through the clouds, she wanted to touch the warmth of it, to remind herself that the world was not as dim as the battlefield she had just been on. 

In an instant he stopped beating his wings and fell backwards, pulling her upside down in the process, they fell head over heels and then he straightened himself. Then they were hurling towards Andruil and her griffon, who continued towards them, smile still on her lips. 

Rihari gritted her teeth against her hammering heart. She swung the bow from her back and let loose an arrow so fast that Andruil hardly even seen it. It connected with the top of the woman's shoulder and cut a gash through the skin there. Her eyes hardened when she brought her eyes back up to Rihari's. Not a moment later, the griffons screeched as they collided. Rihari wasn't braced for the impact, and it knocked the breath from her lungs. 

Andruil slammed a ball of fire towards Rihari, and she had only a moment to pull up a quick magical shield. The griffons pulled and nipped at each other as they hurled towards the ground, leaving a trail of blood and feathers behind them in the air, that fell quickly to the ground and their bodies. 

Rihari quickly recooperated by tossing a electrical spell back at her, which she swiftly deflected. Andruil smiled again as the griffons tore apart and swept over the battlefield, heading in opposite grounds. Felaern was breathing hard and she tried to assess his injuries but couldn't see anything. Despite their fatigue, she was aware that the fight wasn't over, and she directed the beast back towards the sky. They faced off again and this time Rihari already had up her gaurd. She hailed arrows at the woman as they flew, most were deflected but a few made contact. 

They were about to collide again when another griffon and rider slammed against Andruil and sent the pair twirling off toward the ground. Rihari hardly had a moment to look before she knew it was him. She swept low as well, following their descent and watching as they split off and landed a few feet apart. Quickly, they faced each other. Fen'Harel had hard eyes that took on a strange quality of darkness that was foreign to the blue that usually inhabited the space. Rihari landed a bit off to the side and behind Solas.

Andruil smiled, her eyes flickering between the two. "We meet again, Fen'Harel." He didn't reply, only pulled his lips into an angry snarl. His hair was matted with blood, his armor was cut and burned in some places. His griffon huffed loudly, a sound of uncomfort. 

He slid from the back of the beast tentatively, as if he weren't in the middle of a battlefield. A few people ran towards him, and without looking in their direction they turned to stone in their tracks. He canted his head at Andruil, using his staff as a walking assistance. As he approached her, she slid from her griffon too. 

Unfortunately, others noticed and Rihari had to busy herself with throwing magical energy towards her attackers, and arrows through the faces of others.

Fen'Harel smiled as they came to a standstill a few feet apart. It was a stand off and she spoke first. "You are a traitor to your people."

"No." A smile snaked it's way across his face as he dropped his staff. "You are." Before she could react, he threw his body forward, shifting midrun into a large wolf and lunging at her. She reacted quickly, and snapped a dagger toward him, she slashed and missed. 

Rihari tried to watch the battle as it wore on, but spent more of her time shooting arrows and allowing Felaern to slam his body against those that got too close. They had a bit of down time and she noticed that the griffon was actually eating a man, ripping flesh from his dead bones with precision and swallowing them down with glee. It made her feel sick when she looked to the mangled carcass, it's face was mostly gone, cheek bones exposed and eyes missing from the sockets. 

Andruil had a moment long enough to pull the bow from her back and jump away. She shot an arrow at Fen'Harel, that caught him in the shoulder. It only served to intensify his anger. He moved forward again with such aggression and quickness that Rihari almost missed it when he snagged her by the arm and slung her onto her bottom. She struggled to get up as Fen'Harel gnawed quickly at her arm. Once she had her footing, she slashed across the bridge of his nose with an arrow, all that she could reach. He slung her away from him hard and she crashed into a group nearby that fought.  She stumbled to her feet and made a quick retreat by means of jumping onto the griffon as she ran away. 

When Fen'Harel turned back to her he was angry. Very angry. He stalked over and grabbed the staff from the bloody ground. "I told you to stay home." 

Rihari's face burned under the caked on mess of dried blood. She had been blinded by worry and curiosity. She supposed she was a little ashamed, though not of the help she had brought here today. "I was doing okay."

He shook his head, anger sprawled over his features. "This was never going to work." She heard him mumble under his breath. She heard footsteps behind her and snapped her head to look. It was their people, they approached slowly, some limping, others just exhausted. 

"Ser. The Gods- I mean Evanuris- are retreating. What should we do?"

Fen'Harel turned his eyes on them. "Kill their soldiers." They nodded and headed off in that direction. He looked back to Rihari, "Come. Us too." 

She nodded and followed as he pulled his griffon into flight. They flew over the army, now running from those that attacked from behind. He swung the staff over his head and towards the middle of the remaining army. The blast of energy that hit the ground was so powerful, Rihari could feel the earth trembling from the sky. The sounds of agony that rose from those that were around the blast area was heart wrenching. The amount of dead from that one blast was terrifying and Rihari wondered just how powerful these Evanuris were. 

They swooped down and landed hard in the middle of the burned and obliterated corpses, and immediately Fen'Harel went into a trot. She followed and the two of them trotted through the army, allowing the griffons to kill as many as they pleased as they shot magic from their fingers and Rihari shot arrows from the string of her bow. Every shot was an instant death.

Some of the injured begged that they kill them, but Solas said no. He said they had chosen their side and he would show no mercy here. Their cries were painful as they passed by, they begged to be released from pain but none gave them that release.

Some of the people surrendered, screaming they surrendered as they were shot between the eyes or turned to stone or decapitated. The laws of war no longer applied here, and it was a truly terrifying place to be. Fen'Harel was terrifyingly ruthless, and being here she knew why the Dalish had their tales of terror stemming out around him. 

When he pulled to a stop and faced her his face changed, but didn't soften. "Never do that again, Rihari. You could have died." He didn't permit her a response before turning and stalking away.

She bit down too hard on her lip, and suddenly felt queezy. She wasn't sure what was happening, but her head started to spin. Suddenly all the space in the world wasn't enough and the smell of burned flesh and the remaining crackle of magic pulled bile up her throat. She leaned over to the side and threw up. 

Felaern side stepped the vomit and huffed in concern. He leaned his head carefully to the side to look at her. She shook her head at him. "Take me home. I can't be here." She grumbled, and laid her face against the back of his neck. Felaern took to the sky and angled towards the castle. When she had said she wanted to go home, she had actually meant her own time in her own castle. 

She hardly noticed when she stumbled through the doors of the castle and up the stairs. Her mind was still on the battlefield, she could only hear the clatter of swords, the sizzle of magic, the screams of death, the putrid smell of burning flesh. It was the screams that stuck with her the longer she was away from the field.

Once in a room, she wasn't even certain was hers, she sat on the bed. Her nerves were on overdrive, she was in shock. When she looked down to her arms, they were coated with gore, the pieces of flesh that stuck to her skin made her vision go in and out, she looked away and saw her reflection in a mirror across the room. 

Her face and hair were unrecognizable. Her  face was covered in dried blood, and her blue eyes seemed to pop out from the scene. They were wild, unfocused. The sounds and smells of the battle were so real that she almost punched Solas when he touched her shoulder. He was saying something to her, asking her something, but she couldn't hear him. All she could hear were the cries of those that had surrendered and died anyways, the sounds of blade slicing through bone and gargling as some gave their last breath.   

She looked up to him, but her eyes couldn't focus no matter how hard she tried. He was still speaking to her, but she couldn't understand. The syllables didn't come together to form words in her garbled mind. Everything was getting fuzzy, and suddenly she was falling, everything faded to black. She didn't remember hitting the ground.


	14. Chapter 14

Rihari woke in a cold sweat, her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it whooshing in her ears. She tried to calm her breathing, but found that it felt as though all the air in the room had turned toxic. She had been dreaming of the battlefield; she had been there again, night after night. 

He sat up and pulled her against his chest hard. He spoke soothingly against the top of her head. "It is okay. You are okay, da'ean. Odhea, odhea."

Eventually her breathing slowed and he helped her under the covers. He slipped his arm around her and held her close to his body. He knew she wasn't asleep yet, so he started whispering words to her. It wasn't a spell, but a song. She had never heard the song before. It was beautiful and lulled her closer and closer to sleep even though she knew not what the words he said meant. It was a lullaby that his mother had sung as he was a child. 

Once she was asleep, he laid awake a long while, considering it all. He had to send her back. She had to go back. He just didn't know if he could do it, he didn't know if he could be without her. Despite his doubts, he eventually fell asleep as well. 

If it had been any other way, he would have never sent her back. If there was not a war, and there was no danger, he supposed he would never tell her of the portal. He didn't think she would have minded, he imagined that eventually her body would catch up and gain immortality. He imagined that they could live virtually forever, move away from the city, have beautiful children with raven black hair and bright blue eyes. 

That was all a dream though. They would never move away or have children and she would never be immortal because she must go back. For her own safety. Once she was sent back there would be no way to get her into his time again until the two crossed again in the future. Nothing seemed impossible, but it seemed like an eternity and a half to wait. 

He had been laying in bed thinking thoughts such as these since the sun had first peeked through the thick curtains. She of course had not stirred in the least. That was fine, he enjoyed her company while his mind reeled. He tried not to groan in frustration. Neither of the options were good enough to choose. 

...

"They have attacked the Evanuris." The spy spoke of the Forgotten Ones and the Evanuris. The Forgotten Ones thought that the Evanuris had knowledge of what they sought. The spy leaned on hands that lay flat against the war table, occasionally, moving it to point to a certain area where something had occurred. Fen'Harel noticed the battles were getting closer and closer to his fortress. He huffed and shook his head. His long braids of hair were coiled behind him to hold them back, but it did little good as a few braids found their way to his face. 

He brushed the hair back from his forehead. "We must wait. We are not strong enough to face them all at once." The spy nodded curtly, his lips pursed. "Lethallin," Fen'Harel said soothingly and the man raised his eyes to meet him. "do not fear." The man nodded and Fen'Harel placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have done well. Please, continue to do so."

The man bowed his head before making an exit. Fen'Harel looked down to the map, his eyes scanning carefully the path that the battles had made. He closed his eyes and let his mind slip to the Fade where he sought out these areas to see what he may. 

The images the Fade showed him were not pleasant. Stained from blood, the trodden grass made the dirt underneath turn into red mud. Bodies of elves and some mounts lay on the ground in heaps where they had charged the Forgotten Ones and had been slain one after another. Another image showed the Forgotten Ones smiling over the bodies of the dead, wishing doom upon them all. 

Solas shuddered and opened his eyes. He kept his composure because he knew that eyes were always on him, but inwardly he was not so calm. His mind was frantically pulling at information, yanking open files in his mind that he had long forgotten, searching for a way to fix this. Nothing came to him that would work. 

Days passed in a slow manner. He did the same thing everyday, tried to figure out a way to stop it, to put an end to the killing. His rebellion had started this all, but he wondered had he not rebelled, would the Forgotten Ones attack anyways? He was almost certain they would have. They had lost respect for him, as had the Evanuris--all, save Mythal. 

In the last few days, Mythal had sent many elves and a few warriors. Also he had noticed the animals gathering near the compound. Some of the elves had approached the halla and the halla had stood their ground, even allowing the people to touch them. They had helped lead the animal's into a corral. There were a few packs of wolves that had gathered as well. Large lean animals that kept their distance, yet looked on respectively. 

"They can sense it." Rihari walked up to stand beside him. Her arms folded as she looked at the beasts. 

"Sense what?" He asked. 

"The right thing to do." She replied. Before he could speak again she was walking towards the bridge to the fortress. He jogged after her and then walked beside her when he caught up. 

"Where are you going?" He asked. She smiled brightly. His heart squeezed everytime she looked like that, knowing that he had to give her up soon. He would take every moment he could for now. She never replied so he only followed in silence.

When they approached the edge of the forest, the wolves stood tall and did not run. She walked forward a few steps and then squatted down carefully. She spoke soft words to the animals, coaxing them into coming closer. One finally inched closer, but his eyes were trained on Fen'Harel. 

He noticed and got down on their level as well. He held out his hand and the beast took a step closer, then another. In a flash the animal ran towards him, Fen'Harel threw up a guard, but the wolf only came to lick his face, it's tail wagging madly. He laughed and scratched the animal on the scruff of its neck, which caused it to kick one of its back legs. 

The other wolves approached as well, and greeted Rihari and Fen'Harel, but not in as much of an excited manner. The others were cautious, but the alpha had not been. He had thrown himself forward in complete trust. A truly odd thing to witness. 

"Perhaps they are possessed by a spirit that wished to help?" Rihari asked as she stood. 

He stood as well and wiped his hands on the legs of his britches. "Perhaps. Though I cannot be certain. This is odd." The wolves looked from face to face as they spoke, soaking in every word without understanding. 

She grinned. "That's an understatement."

He started to grin as well, but there was a ringing of a bell back at the fortress. They turned their eyes toward the walls, and then ran for it. The wolves followed loyally behind them as they ran, barking playfully. It reminded Rihari of their Clan's wolf, Fen, who she spent her childhood playing with. 

They stopped hard when they came to the group of people that awaited them. 

"Bad news ser!" The spy from earlier approached. His words squeezed Fen'Harel's heart. "Mythal.. she.." The man teared up and now he noticed that some within the group were sobbing. He started shaking his head, his mouth went dry. "She's been murdered." The man let out a few tears with his words and the reconfirmation pulled louder sobs from the crowd. 

Rihari covered her mouth. She had not known she would be present for this. She looked at Fen'Harel, but his face held no emotion. He looked like he didn't understand what had been said. She wanted to touch him, and her hand reached out and slid onto his shoulder. When he turned and looked at her, his eyes gathered tears. 

He pulled her into his arms and held her so hard she almost couldn't breathe, but she could breathe so she allowed him this. He cried a moment into her neck before she felt him stiffen. He pulled away and turned back to the man, silent tears were trailing down his cheeks. She could understand why, many of these people had been under Mythal or had highly respected her. 

"Who did this?" Fen'Harel asked, his voice was almost a growl, and his jaw flexed hard.  Rihari knew that this was the Fen'Harel of legend. The hard man with only sadness and revenge behind his eyes. 

"I do not know, my lord." The man turned his eyes away, shame clear on his face. Fen'Harel didn't request any other information. He turned away and marched toward the bridge. Rihari started to follow, but when he noticed he stopped her. "No. Stay." 

She started to follow again and he held out his hand, it caught her hard on the shoulder. "No." He shoved her back towards the fortress. "Stay." He repeated. This time when he turned away he shifted into a wolf and sped away. Leaving her with no way to follow. She stood there a long moment. The look in his eyes had scared her. It was a look of recklessness, a look of action based on emotion. 

...

He crashed through the Eluvian in a whirlwind of emotion. Abelas greeted him by the stairs. His name fitting now for the look in his eyes, absolute sorrow. 

"Who did it?" Fen'Harel asked, but Abelas only shook his head. 

"None know, it happened so quickly that we did not get eyes on the attacker, but it must have been one of the others." He replied. 

"Why?" 

"They killed all that saw." Abelas looked down. "Many were lost."

"The bodies?" He asked softly. 

"A pyre is being prepared." He replied.  Fen'Harel nodded and followed the elf through the large garden that Mythal had so enjoyed. The flowers somehow seemed dim now, and the trees were not as vibrant. There was blood splattered on the ground near the last place he had seen her, and blood dried across some of the petals of a nearby flowery bush. He turned his eyes away, knowing whose blood it was. 

He stood by silently as Abelas lit the pyre. The other sentinals all stood by in silence as well. Fen'Harel watched the fire dance about the sheets that her body was wrapped in, eating them up until they would reach her body. That part he didn't want to watch, but he did. He watched in respect. 

When the flames began to die he turned to the sentinals. "You may join in my fight if you wish."

Abelas canted his head. "We would stay here and guard the Vir'abelasan, if we may."

Fen'Harel nodded. "Of course." He bowed slightly and the sentinals returned it. "Dareth shiral."

Something inside of him had snapped. Mythal had not deserved this, she had deserved life and a spot at his side, but now she would never have that. He had to end them. However that may be, they were done. He would no longer tackle this respectfully. 

An idea occurred to him, an idea that he thought just might work. He could trick them. Trick them all, if he was careful. But there was a cost, a cost he wasn't sure was worth it. In the end, the cost didn't matter. They had to be stopped, at any cost. Their crimes would catch up with them now. 

....

He spent the next few days planning on how to set his plan into action. But before this all happened, he had to send her back. It was painful and it seemed so wrong, but he had fears that she would be injured. He didn't know how to send her back, but rembered the old woman saying that it requires a cost of life. He thought he knew what he had to do, but how could he be certain that it would work? 

He decided to take a few more days and search the Fade for the answers. Also he would spend these last few days soaking up as much of her as he could. He wanted to know everything about her, to remember every single thing. 

He spent alot of time doing ordinary things. Everyday things that he wanted to remember doing with her. He watched how she ate off the corners of her bread before eating the rest. How she drank water in long silent gulps, and wine in short sips. He noticed her habits, like how she bit her lip when he said something she found inticing, or how she squinted her eyes slightly when someone said something she didn't agree with. He found that he loved every single thing that she did. 

He absorbed the way she whimpered when he pulled his lips away from hers too soon, and the way she pulled at him for a kiss when he was walking by. Every small thing that could go unnoticed by anyone. Creators, he loved her so much. It almost didn't seem worth it. He had alot of second thoughts, but in the end.. it had to happen. 

...

He rolled over in bed and pulled her closer to him, rousing her from sleep. She groaned in annoyance, but she smiled nonetheless. The sun filtered softly through the curtains and tickled his back when the blanket slipped down to his waist.

"Ar lath ma." He whispered against the soft skin of her shoulder. She rolled towards him and touched her soft lips against his. He tried to lap up the memory, to savor it, and hide it away in his brain where he could always pull it up to his front brain. Everything about the moment was perfect, and he  never wanted it to end. 

When she pulled away, he pressed his forehead against her own. Their eyes both flitted closed, they both savored the moment. Eventually, he pulled her closer and she snuggled her head underneath his chin. He tried not to let the tears come, and they stung at the back of his throat as he held them back. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He wasn't ready to let her go, he would never be ready to let her go. 

The night before in his dreams, he had affirmed that he was right. To send her back through the portal, she must die here. Then her spirit would go through the rift in time and back to her own body. Or rather he would guide the spirit back. In this realm, her spirit had taken on the form of a body when it passed through. How her spirit had slipped through and left her body behind, he wasn't sure. He imagined that no time had passed in her own time, but couldn't be sure. It was an oddity. 

He didn't want to do it because he couldn't trust that it would work, but he had no choice. If she stayed, she would still die. She had to go. He supposed that he could try sending her through without killing her physical form, but he didnt think that would work. It required the cost of life. 

"I wanted to tell you," He started, "I will always love you. What we have is so real, will always be real." 

She tried to smile, but his words pulled her back to when he had broken up with her. "I think so too, yeah?" She pulled up her best smile, but it only looked sad. He thought that it was odd, like her smile knew what he had to say. Like her very happiness knew that there was no good ending here. 

"I.." He swallowed hard, his skin suddenly felt like it didn't belong to him. Like he didn't fit in the very moment. Mostly because he didn't want to. He wanted to have nothing to do with anything except her. "I found it." 

She sat back and looked at him. Her eyebrows scrunched together. "Found what?" She had forgotten about the rift, had become comfortable here in this time. With him. 

He smiled sadly, looking so much like the Solas she knew in her time that her heart almost broke right then. Was he going to leave her here too? She couldn't handle that, it couldn't be. 

"The way back." His hand found its way to her cheek and slid across the soft skin in slow strokes. 

"Oh." She didn't care. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay here and be with him forever. 

"You have to go, vhenan."

"No, I don't." She replied quickly. He smiled sadly, she could see the pain hiding behind his eyes. 

"Rihari-"

"No, I don't want to go." Tears sprang up behind her eyes, threatening to spill, but she bit them back. 

His hand slid behind her neck and pulled her into a soft kiss. A kiss so tender and full of love and care that she thought maybe he would drop it. When he pulled away though, his face told a different story. 

"I do not want to give you up, ma'arlath." His eyes were glistening with tears that he refused to let bridge the barrier. She started shaking her head, tears started to fall. "But you must go, for your own safety."

"No. No." She was shaking her head hard. "No. I won't go." He pulled her against him and her tears streaked down his bare chest. He didn't cry, it all didn't feel real. He had to distance himself. He would see her again, that much was certain. 

"You must." He said it softly, and she stifled a sob. "We will be together again, vhenan. It will not be forever."

She sniffled and pulled away so she could look at him again. "But you won't stay with me."

"I will this time. This time I will know." She nodded slowly. He was right, he would know about the depth of their love this time. Even he believed that it would change the events of the future, but he didnt know that it would not matter. Nothing that had happened would alter what happened in the future. The overall goal would be the same everytime. It was a vicious cycle of tragedy that would continue on in every loop of time. 

.......

Translations:  
Odhea- breathe  
da'ean- little bird  
Ma'arlath- my love  
Dareth shiral- safe journeys  
Vir'abelasan- the well of Sorrows


	15. Chapter 15

Some mild NSFW Content.

Things had escalated so quickly. There were more and more attacks, getting closer and closer to the fortress. Fen'Harel had became hard, he wore a constant mask of defiance and leadership. The people that trusted their lives to him, did so unquestionably. They followed him to battle, some even laying down their lives for a cause they would never live to see be reality. 

The deaths weighed heavily on his shoulders and his closest spymasters and generals took notice, as did his lover. They were all concerned that things would go south, but no one had the courage to say so. 

In the last days before he would send her back to her own time, he had tried to enjoy her, but life had become busy. At least, while they were awake. 

In his sleep, he visited her every night. Some nights they only sat and talked. They talked for hours and hours, time meant nothing there. She didn't share very much about the future itself, only about her life in the Clan. She described the aravels, and told him some of their legends about the Gods. 

He shared stories of his childhood as well. It turned out that they were not so different after all. He too had been a thief as a child, taking things and watching from a distance as his victim searched for the lost item for a time. He had been somewhat of a pest on the village, mostly because of boredom. Farm life had never interested him, and while he spent his allotted hours in the fields hiding and dreaming of the Fade, or working slowly, he grew tired of village life quickly. 

Before long, he could no longer find new things in the Fade. That made him hate his village more, he wanted to leave by the time he was barely a young man. His mother had sternly said no, her thick accent had worn through when she was angry. "Ya aren't goin' anywhere, ya hear me boy?" She always said that, right after she popped him with a ratty kitchen towel. His father would laugh heartily when he requested to leave, but eventually he understood. He cried when Solas left to venture the world, silent tears that Solas had seen then as failure, but now he saw just how proud they had been. 

"If they could see me now.. I wonder what they might think." He said solemnly. They sat against a large tree, their hands tangled together and her head on his shoulder. 

"They would be proud to have raised such a man full of good cause." She replied, her thumb rubbing softly across the top of his hand as she spoke. 

He nodded numbly. "Perhaps."

She rolled her eyes and jabbed a finger into his ribs, causing him to jerk away and giggle. "Perhaps my arse! I'm sure they would be."

"What about your parents? Are they proud of your cause?" 

She pursed her lips. She didn't like speaking of the future's events very much. "They say so. It seems a worthy cause. So I suppose they are, yeah?" 

He flashed a smile at her. "I love when you do that."

"Do what?" She smiled as well. 

"When you add 'yeah' to the end of your statement." He pressed his lips to her cheek and she softened into it. His lips lingered there for a long moment before he pulled back, resting once again against the trunk of the large tree. 

She laid her head back against his shoulder. She tried not to think about how she must go back to her own time. She wondered if it would hurt, or how would she deal with the memories of this? How could she go on with the charade? Before long, the Fade was slipping away and she could see the sun pricking through her eyelids. She rolled away from the window and groaned. 

She heard him laugh sleepily behind her, and she turned back quickly. She was all messy hair and attitude this early in the morning. "No laughing this early!" She yawned as if to emphasize her point. 

When she cleared her tired eyes he came into focus. The sun was shining behind him and she could almost see the magic around him floating in the air. He truly was amazing, and she couldn't stop her body from moving against his. 

The soft skin of her breast pressed against his chest as their lips met. She tugged at his bottom lip, running her tongue down the length of it as she held it between her teeth. He slipped his tongue between her lips and into her mouth where it pressed against her own. 

Her breathing quickened as she pulled him over on top of her. The blanket fell away with the movement, revealing the rest of his body and her own. He kissed her chest so softly that her breath got caught in her throat. Then he slipped his penis inside of her, not bothering to waste any time. 

She moaned softly as he slid his full length into her body. His lips found their way to her neck, as he made slow movements. He wanted to savor the moment. After all, this could be the last day they had together. She wrapped her arms around him, and rubbed her hands down his back and over his bottom as well. They finally made a full loop back to his face, she rubbed her fingers  down his cheek and he nuzzled into the touch. Her other hand rubbed down his bicep, trailing along the skin so softly that gooseflesh popped up wherever she touched. 

Every touch was intoxicating. Every time they swapped "I love yous" or their eyes met, pulled their hearts closer together. The very moment seemed to last for an eternity, and yet no time at all. His lips trailed over the sensitive skin of her neck and chest, his warm breath against her skin making her feel so alive. When he finished, he rested his  head on her chest, and she rubbed his head through to loose hair, the braids having been taken down and had recently been swapped for one long braid; a style ready for battle. 

Their breathing slowed eventually. Neither of them said anything, too afraid to taint the moment. They laid in place for what seemed like an eternity, but lasted only a few minutes. 

Some eternities are shorter than others he decided. The time that they had spent together had felt like forever, but it was not. The next eternity would be much, much longer. The one where she wasn't there, where she wouldn't remember him, but he would be damned to let her believe that.  
...

She dressed slowly, putting on one article at a time and then twiddling around. She wanted to put off the whole ordeal as long as she could. Maybe, if she dicked around long enough, she wouldn't have to go today. 

Despite her best efforts at wasting time, she was completely dressed and hair fixed by the time the sun was mid sky. She sighed deeply, and as if to punctuate her sadness a cloud floated over the sun. She watched as it seemed to engulf the ball of light, transferring the light into a much duller version of itself. 

There was a soft thud at the door. On the other side, the man attached to the hand that knocked bit back tears and took a deep steadying breath. He clenched his eyes closed and focused on breathing, focused on anything but what was to come. The door handle began to turn. The Dread Wolf quickly threw a smile on and popped open his eyes. He hoped she couldn't see how moist they were. 

"Are you ready, vhenan?" He smiled softly, a reassuring smile. A smile full of promise that she would never be hurt, that he would always keep her safe. A smile full of promises he knew would not be kept. 

She nodded slowly, lips pursed. "I reckon so, yeah? I don't have much option do I?"

He tried not to let her jab get to him, so he changed the subject. "You look beautiful. Ina'lan'ehn asha." He smiled again and this time she returned a slow soft smile. Her armor was modest, yet hugged her curves perfectly, and covered her tightly. His eyes kept shifting over her face, sliding over each detail so that he might always remember it. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion, his hand moved upward, he basically had to force it to. Instead of it grabbing her hand, it made its way all the way up to her cheek where his finger softly caressed her face. His heart ached as he kissed her softly. When he pulled away, the look on his face reminded her of the first time they had kissed in his study, he looked conflicted. 

His hand found hers and gripped it firmly. He gave it a soft squeeze as he led her forward. 

...

They had to travel by foot to avoid being seen. Battles were being waged everywhere, the Evanuris and the Forgotten Ones battled it out on many fronts. So far, neither had made any leeway. Fen'Harel no longer cared about that, they both had to go. Mythal was gone, at the hand of the Evanuris, and thus they must be done away with. 

He knew that he could not face them alone, and win. He had to outsmart them, and he had just the plan. He would trick them both, living up to his infamous name, and lock them away from the world. It was the only way to ensure the world's safety from them. 

Their feet fell silently through the dead leaves and twigs that covered the forest floor. They seemed to be in sync when they snuck around each battlefield, moving silently and effortlessly. They had travelled for two days before anyone had seen them. 

They were trekking silently through the forest around a battlefield. Blasts of energy shook the ground as they snuck by. A large hart had taken off from the field, spooked by some unseen sound. It ran for the forest, and straight toward them. It's rider chased after it. Rihari barely had time to jump out of the way as it raced by. Unknowingly, a small yip escaped her lips. 

"You there! Who are you?" A man stood a hundred yards away. Rihari's heart sunk to her feet, and she said nothing. Only hoping that no others would hear and come to see. Fen'Harel was behind a tree trunk across from her, hidden from the man's sight. 

The man took a few steps forward and Rihari slipped the bow from her back and loaded it with an arrow. She aimed right at his chest. The man stopped in his tracks, his eyes suddenly filled with hate as he took in the vallaslin. "An agent for the Evanuris?" He squinted his eyes with distrust and hatred. 

"Say another word, yeah? I'll let this fly right into your chest." Rihari returned his grimace with her own, but inside her heart was fluttering in her chest. Her eyes scanned behind him, awaiting his allies to notice he was missing. 

The man smirked, piquing her anger. "I am not afraid of you, harellan." She let the arrow fly, unable to wait any longer. The arrow had been aimed to kill, but when it hit the man, it simply deflected and fell to the ground. Her heart seemed to fall with the arrow to the ground. He still held the smirk on his face as he rushed forward. She took a step backward and fell to the ground, her heart hammered in her chest, trying desperately to escape it's boney cage. Luckily, she was not alone in the forest. 

Fen'Harel stepped in front of her and raised his hand, turning the man to stone before their eyes. The statue teetered a moment before settling, one foot raised off the ground, face set in a smirk. Immortalized in stone. 

They evacuated the scene quickly, rushing forward with increased speed. At this rate they would be at their destination by the next day. He had wasted time purposefully, enjoying each stolen moment. Enjoying the nights snuggled together under a fallen log or small lean to. The journey could almost make her forget the goal, it reminded her so much of home that she was content to stay in the forest forever. This was close enough right? She didn't want to go. 

As the sun turned deep orange and sunk below the horizon, they searched for a place to spend the night. After finding nothing Fen'Harel cut down trees with a magical axe that appeared real in all aspects except for the shimmer it gave off at any and all angles. He used the small trees to build a make-shift shelter. 

As he worked to build a shelter, she gathered some dry wood and twigs for a fire. Once the fire was lit near the entrance to the lean to, they sat underneath the leafy ceiling in silence. The sound of crackling wood and chirping crickets filled the space. 

"I still have a rabbit in my bag." Rihari stated after awhile. Her eyes met his a moment, and the light shimmered in his blue eyes making it look like little fireballs hid in his pupils. She looked away when he said nothing. She pulled the rabbit out from her bag and slipped a knife from her boot. Quickly, she skinned the animal and sat its skin and innards in the fire. They sizzled as soon as they touched, grease being released from the fat of the skin causing the fire to pick up. Once the rabbit was wrapped around a stick  she sat it over the fire. It would take hours before it was cooked enough to eat. 

She sat back on her hands and sighed. Then looked over at him with a soft, tempting smile. 

"What?" He smiled softly. 

Her smile broadened and then she looked away, biting her lip to keep from smiling. "Oh, nothing."

He canted his head lightly before scooting closer. "No?" He asked softly. 

His eyes followed the curve of her jaw and the way it met up with her perfectly pointed ear. He found himself wanting to kiss the spot where the two met. Beyond his will, his head moved forward, his lips pressed softly against the sensitive skin there. She leaned into his kiss, and his eyes flitted close. Tears stung his eyes and slipped down his cheek in slow motion. 

Her hand found its way to his cheek, aware of his tears. She stroked down his jaw tenderly with her finger tips. He pressed his face into the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms around her. His heart ached and slowly his tears turned to silent sobs. He had been so strong in front of everyone, had even been strong for her, but now he let the emotion flow with his tears, it had demanded to be known. 

She turned toward him and pulled him up right. Embarrassment stung his face and he tried to hide his eyes. 

"You are okay, ma'arlath." She said softly, her fingers wiped the tears from his cheeks, leaving small tingling trails behind. His breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes a moment to will away the tears and the pain. They remained. "You are okay, Solas." She repeated. 

He looked away slowly. "I may mess it up. What if you never make it back?"

"I will."

"You cannot be certain."

She caught his eye. "I can. Because I trust you."

His heart fluttered, but his tongue itched to tell her that she shouldn't, that she should never trust a man who would betray all of his friends, that would lie and cheat, that would trick and withhold information. The words hung to the tip of his tongue like a physical weight, begging to be cut loose, but he left them unsaid. Instead, he met her gaze steadily. "Okay." 

After a meal of rabbit they laid down on the grass underneath their lean to. He pulled out a small blanket and wrapped it snuggly around her body, then laid beside her and wrapped his arms around her. His mind was warped, reality seemed to harsh to deal with. He focused on how warm her body was instead, the way her body fit against his so perfectly. It made him feel safe, content even. Eventually, with the safe feeling in his mind, he drifted off to sleep. 

...

"Wake up, da'ean." Rihari grumbled at his soft words and tried to open her eyes. The lean to protected her from most of the sun, but still a few rays of sunlight wriggled through the flaws of the leafed ceiling and found their way to her tired eyes. 

She blinked the sleep away, and pushed herself up on her elbows. Solas was hunched over the fire, cooking something. The thought of food made her mouth water and her body move forward. She made her way to his side and peered down at what would be breakfast. It would be two moles, one for each body. 

They ate slowly, despite their growling stomachs. Neither of them were ready for what was to happen today, but they never would be. 

"What will you do without me?" Rihari asked after they had finished eating. 

He considered a moment, then smiled. "I will miss you until I see you again" 

She beamed a bright smile. "Yeah? For thousands of years?"

His heart squeezed. Thousands of years would have to pass before he saw her again. "Yes, vhenan. Thousands of years are merely a stepping stone on the way to you."

She blushed at his words. "Sweet talker." She played with a small twig, twisting it around until it finally broke. 

Fen'Harel found he couldn't resist her at this moment. He scooted closer, and when she looked at him he pressed his lips against hers. She abandoned her twig and slipped her hands up his neck and to the base of his skull, where she pulled him into her. 

Their lips tingled with magic as the kiss intensified, pulling long breaths from each of them. Her teeth caught his bottom lip as his hands yanked the straps of her leathers loose. She helped him remove them and then her pants. He quickly slipped her breast cloth over her head, his hand grazed her skin as he pulled it away, making her breath catch. 

She pulled away from his kiss a moment and helped him remove his own clothing, simple leather armor, no shoes of course. Once they were both naked, he pulled her into his lap and then held her tightly. Their breathing calmed before he spoke. "Ar lath ma." He almost whispered it, which somehow made it even more meaningful. 

She kissed the top of his head. "Ar lath ma, vhenan." 

He turned his face upwards, almost level with her own and she leaned her forehead against his. Their blue eyes locked in an embrace that was all too familiar. They sat that way awhile before he pushed her back onto the blanket that still lay in the grass. She laughed as she plopped down and he got on top of her. 

Her laughter brought a smile to his lips that stayed even as he kissed the tip of her nose. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and pulled him in for another kiss, which quickly became hot and wanting. They ran soft fingers down each other's skin with love and tenderness, leaving magical trails that tingled even after the skin contact was over. 

Rihari whimpered at him, letting him know of her need with an arch of the pelvis. He broke the kiss and canted his head, a smile hung from his lips. She held her lip between her teeth and pulled at him. "What is it, da'ean?" He teased. 

"I want you, Solas." Her words came out breathy and needy. A smile tugged at his lips. He obliged her and slipped his hard length inside of her. 

They made love then. Slow and tender, full of care and emotion. It was perhaps the only time Solas had ever truly made love. Every touch was memorized, every face she made, the way her eyes caught him. He made sure to lock it all away so he could remember it. All too soon, it was over. 

....

Rihari had considered that maybe, if she were lucky, he would change his mind. Her heart ached for him to say never mind, to beg her to stay. She wanted to say no, to just go back to the castle, but the words were left sliding over her tongue, never to be spoken. 

Maybe if she would have spoke, he may have changed his mind. If she would have begged to stay, broke down and cried even, perhaps he would have broken. Perhaps he would have said yes and brought her back. He wished it could be, but it could not. It would be selfish of him to keep her even though she would live in constant danger. 

Both of their minds reeled as they walked up the worn steps to an old ruin. The ruin was really just some broken walls that barely qualified as such. Everything was overrun with vines and somehow it seemed to fit with the moment. They walked silently, minds both on the same thing; how to get away with not going through with this. 

He reached the top first and waited there, his hands held behind his back. He looked strong and steady, but in reality he was like a young pine in a thunderstorm, threatening to crack at any moment. She stopped on the top step, unsure of how to continue, and not wanting to either. 

He reached out his hand to her. A soft, sad smile pulled on his lips as she placed her hand in his. He pulled her up the last step and into his arms. He held her tightly, his breaths felt forced as he held back tears that clawed up his throat. 

"It'll be okay, yeah?" She whispered this, holding back her own bout of tears. 

He bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. He couldn't be sure. "Yes, vhenan." He released her from his grip and turned away, raising his hand as he did. Suddenly, his hand came in contact with a barrier. The magic from the rift pulsed around them as he whispered something to the spell that hid it. 

The rift in time suddenly exploded open, wind blew across her face, cold and fresh, like the air at Skyhold. When she looked into the rift she saw memories of her own, flashes in time that were important to her. She saw her family, her friends, Solas and his smiling face, the feeling of his lips against her neck as the sun warmed their faces. All of these things were felt in an instant, causing her to gasp. 

"Rihari?" She looked over to him slowly, tears welling up from the emotions that diligently spilled from the tear. 

"What do you see there?" She nodded towards the tear. "What do you feel?"

His eyebrows stitched together as he looked back to the tear. "Nothing. It is black." 

"What about the wind?" She asked. The cold air sent chills up her spine, but they were welcome. 

"I feel nothing." He looked back from the tear and met her eyes. "What do you see?"

She smiled. "I see my life."

They were quite a beat, both admiring the tear. Fen'Harel braced himself for what was to come. He threw on a quick smile, and motioned for her to come. 

She walked over trustingly, and he hugged her one more time. As they hugged, he hardened himself for the task at hand. When they pulled apart he gave her a soft, quick kiss. 

She saw the hard look that consumed his eyes, they turned from soft and loving to hard and cold. Before she could react a sharp pain squeezed her heart. Suddenly,  she couldn't breathe. She grasped at her neck, clawing for air, but nothing came. Her eyes began to water and she fell to the ground. She reached for Solas, but he was looking away. She tried to call to him, to make any sound, but nothing came. She rolled onto her back and tried to think, but everything was cloudy. Her eyesight became blurred, she could barely see. Right as her world faded to black she saw tears glistening on his cheek, his jaw clenched tight. 

It occurred to her that he knew. He had caused this. He had killed her. 

....

She was walking and everything was bright blue, her favorite color hue of blue. There was nothing here to see, and nothing to do. Yet she continued to walk, like walking in the sky she considered. It seemed like she was walking forever, considering her death, though it had only been a few seconds before he appeared ahead of her. 

She turned hard and reached for the bow at her back. It was absent, and when she looked down she was in the same dress she had worn the night she had seen Solas greet the Evanuris. When she blinked her eyes he was suddenly in front of her. She squinted her eyes in distrust, her body turning rigid. 

"I am sorry, vhenan." He looked at his feet. "It was the only way." 

"You didn't have to send me." She replied shakily. 

He met her eyes a moment. "Ar lath ma. I always will, Rihari.. so I am sorry for what I must do now."

"What?" Her heart pounded in her throat. 

"You cannot know of this. I am sorry, but you must forget."

"No." She pulled away, but it was too late. His hand caught her arm and pulled her close. She wriggled in his grasp, trying to break free, but she was weak. He whispered something in her ear, but she didn't hear him. Everything was fading away, everything was going dark. 

Fen'Harel stood alone inside the ruins where the rift in time had once stood. It had closed after she went through it. He was alone now. 

He sat down hard on his knees, crumbling into himself as he remembered her gasps for air, as he had stood by when she reached for his help. Sobs wracked his body as the loneliness of his situation settled into his bones. It would be a very long time before he could see her again, and now there was nothing he could do about it. 

Slowly, he climbed to his feet and took a deep steadying breath. The mission remained, but not for much longer.

......  
The soft breeze carried the smell of fresh air and snow, slowly, rousing her from sleep. She sat up slowly, remembering last night's events as she had walked through the Eluvian alone, only to turn back right after entering. Then she met with Cassandra, Iron Bull, and Blackwall in the barn. Iron Bull had brought a bottle of something strong and they had drunkenly, tried to swing and shoot and stab at the hay filled dummies. Blackwall had fallen on his tush more than once and they had all laughed at his expense. 

What she didn't remember was that she hadn't turned right back around after entering the Eluvian. She had spent months in the past. It was what she never remembered.

Solas had sat alone in his study, he had heard her padding down the hall and followed at first. When he saw her turn the knob to the storage room and go inside he had smiled softly. He would give his former self the pleasure and privilege of knowing her, even if it meant ultimately there would be great heartbreak. It would be worth it every time.

.....  
Da'ean- little bird  
Ina'lan'ehn asha- beautiful woman  
Ma'arlath- my love


End file.
